The Bond That Made We, Me
by flamefairyx777
Summary: How can they be Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia when they are no longer two people, but one? NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be a little different. I don't know how it's going to go, but I hope some of you like it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, just this story.**

The forest of Magnolia was as chipper as normal. Birds flew through the sky, singing their merry tunes. Squirrels leapt from branch to branch, dropping leaves and acorns as they went. Woodland critters scampered around the forest, not a care in the world.

A small rabbit fiddled with a flower carelessly. It paid no mind to any of the other creatures stirring around the area. There were no predators, so what did it have to worry about?

Suddenly, the rabbit's head snapped up. His ears flicked around and it's nose twitched. Something had entered the area. It wasn't a predator, it could tell that much. It was something, different.

The rabbit and the other creatures took cover in the bushes, hiding from whatever the intruder could be. Their little hearts sped up as a shadow creped against the forest floor. They heard light footsteps and the crunching of grass and leaves as the intruder approached. They all gazed at the individual as they walked passed them.

The stranger was a young woman. She stumbled slightly as she walked through the woods. It wasn't uncommon for humans to enter these parts of the woods, but this one was jus plain bizarre.

She wore a white dress that looked like half of it was splattered with black. She wore no shoes leaving her feet blistered and pink. Her hair was long and cascaded down her back. Her eyes were dull and void.

The animals watched curiously as she stumbled through the forest. Even they could tell something was wrong with her. Not just what they saw, but what she must have gone through. There was more to her than met the eye. The woman paid no mind to them. She just kept walking.

She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't even remember her name. Everything was a blur. Her mind was a mess. Even though she had no idea what she was doing, she felt compelled to continue walking. It was like an unknown force was guiding her.

Her stomach growled as she journeyed onward. Her feet and legs grew tired. She wanted to stop and rest, but she had to keep moving. She just wished she new why.

More time passed and the forest grew less dense. She could hear the sounds of a city as the trees began to disappear. Her legs were about to give out and she was hanging onto consciousness. She exited the forest, a large shadow covering her. She looked up at the object blocking the sun out of her eyes.

It looked like a castle. It was large and colorful. She could hear people celebrating inside and wondered what this place was. She felt like she should know, but she couldn't remember.

She approached the back of the building where a pool area was. She eyed the building in curiosity. What was this place?

The back door opened and she turned her gaze to it. Out stepped a young woman about her age. She had long, flowing white hair with her bangs tied up out of her face. She wore a long pink dress that made her look like a princess. The white haired beauty looked vaguely familiar but with all blurriness in her mind she couldn't pinpoint the face.

Her blue eyes were on the trashcan in her arms. She smiled carelessly as she strolled over to another trashcan away from the pool area. As she got closer, she raised her eyes until they came in contact with the girl's. The moment she saw her she dropped the trashcan. The woman called out to her, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything around her was growing fuzzy and hard to focus on. Her body slowly gave out and she collapsed on the soft grass. The last thing she saw was the white haired woman running to her side.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

It was dark. It seemed like it was always dark, whether she was awake or not. She felt something soft against her back and fluffy under her head. This was the most comfortable she had felt in a long time. This was also the clearest her brain had ever felt before. She could actually think for once.

 _Wha… where am I? I don't… remember. I don't understand._

 _ **Why does my head hurt so much?**_

Sudden surprise filled the girl. She wasn't exactly sure where the voice, or voices came from. It didn't make any sense to her. She recognized it but she didn't recognize it.

 _W-What was that?_

 _ **What do you mean? Who are you?**_

Everything was silent, and it was maddening. Her mind was slowly putting pieces together, trying to remember what that voice was. It slowly came back together and if the girl was awake she would have gasped.

 _Natsu?!_

 _ **Lucy?**_

 _Natsu, where are you?_

 _ **Me? Where are you? I can't see anything.**_

 _Me either._

They slowly opened their eyes, regretting it when light blinded them. Uneasily, a hand was raised up to shield their eyes. They sat up looked around the room curiously. It appeared to be some sort of hospital room or infirmary. They were laying in a soft bed . Natsu began making strange noises, but Lucy still couldn't see him.

 _What's wrong Natsu?_

 _ **My hand! There's something wrong with it!**_

 _What's wrong with it? Why can't I see you?_

 _ **Geez Luce, and I thought you were the smart one. How can you not see my arm up in the air?**_

Lucy felt her arm shake unconsciously. She tried stopping the strange phenomenon but couldn't will herself to.

 _ **What is wrong with it, now I can't control it!**_

 _Why is my arm moving around!_ Said looking up at her arm. Her eyes widened when she saw her right hand. Her pink guild mark, her pride and joy, was gone.

 _Natsu! My guild mark is gone! Look at my hand!_

 _ **Your hand? I hate to break it to you Luigi but that's my hand.**_

Lucy was about to retort when she re evaluated Natsu's statement. What did he mean "His hand"? It was clearly hers. Something weird was going on. Before Lucy knew what was happening, she felt herself being lifted off the bed she was previously laying on. She tried to keep herself down, but felt like she was fighting with another force.

 _ **What the heck is happening? Why can't I get up?**_

 _Why can't I stay down?_

They looked around at the other beds in the room. All were empty and neatly covered with white sheets. Lucy lifted a brow.

 _Hey, Natsu._

 _ **Lucy? Where are you?**_

 _That's what I was about to say._

Natsu scratched the top of his head. Lucy felt her arm moving again and forced it back down. They were both about to exclaim how frustrating their bodies were acting when a thought struck them. They started heaving themselves from their spot, stumbling slightly as they tried. Lucy couldn't get her legs to work correctly and neither could Natsu. They gripped the rails of the extra beds, steadying themselves to the best of their ability. Why was it so hard for them to walk?

In the corner of the room they spotted a door. They lunged for the door and frantically threw the door open. Just like they thought, they found themselves in a bathroom. They quickly closed the door and locked it with shaking fingers, despite the incoordination.

They staggered over to the mirror on the far end of the bathroom. They gripped the edge of the sink and looked up into the reflective surface of the mirror. Their eyes widened like dishes and their jaws dropped.

Instead of a young pink haired man and a young blonde woman stood a single girl. She had long, pink hair that reached her lower back. Aside from long, neat hair, her bangs were wild and went in various directions. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Her lower lip trembled.

 _N-Natsu?_ Came a voice inside the woman's head.

 _ **L-Lucy?**_ Came the second.

The woman's head rung with the screams of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

 **This story is very different than anything I've ever seen or written. I hope it turns out okay. I hope everyone likes it. Spread the love! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got some positive reviews on this story, so we're going to keep going! Just so we're all clear,**

 _Italics- Lucy_

 _ **Bold Italics- Natsu.**_

The screaming continued for a whole minute. Their head began to hurt as their loud voices echoed through it. Eventually Natsu and Lucy were able to calm down to the point where they could actually talk, or think. They gazed at the pink haired woman that stood in the mirror instead of them. They leaned in, taking in all the details of their new face.

Their body trembled as they examined the person standing where they should be. It was all too unreal, too impossible to be true. They had no idea something like this was possible.

 _ **W-What the heck?**_ thought Natsu. He raised one of their arms, stroking their pale cheek with their hand. Their dark eyes flickered down to their neck. They saw the faint outline of a scar on their neck that they assumed was Natsu's. Natsu led the hand down to the scar and touched it tenderly. It surprised him that even his scar was a part of their new form. Lucy was just as shocked.

 _W-We're stuck together?_

 _ **Luce, do you know what this means?**_

 _That we're sharing the same mind and body!_

 _ **No!**_

"I'm a g-girl," said the woman in the mirror. The voice was deeper than Lucy's, but still had a feminine tone. It was surprising to hear what their new voice sounded like now that they were stuck together. Lucy thought about her partner's comment and if Lucy could she would have sweat dropped.

 _Natsu why does that matter?_

 _ **Why couldn't we have been a boy? If we were going to be stuck together I'd rather be a dude.  
**_

The pink haired woman stuttered in response, their pale cheeks turning crimson in reaction to Natsu's comment.

 _W-Well I'd rather be a girl!_

 _ **But Lucy~, this is super weird!**_

 _Well it would be even creepier if we were a boy!_

 _ **Not for me,**_ thought Natsu smartly. The woman in the mirror cheeks grew redder, but from fury this time. Natsu observed this and made the connection that it was Lucy's doing. He found it somewhat entertaining that their new body would respond the same way Lucy would at his comments. It made it really feel like they were one person, no matter how awkward that sounded.

 _Natsu, that's not the point! Have you forgotten? WE ARE FUSED TOGETHER!_

Natsu reached for their ear, rubbing it in pain. The pink haired woman's features distorted in pain and frustration.

 _ **Don't yell Luce; you know how sensitive my hearing is. Well, now I guess you know the extent, Hehe,**_ he chuckled nervously, referring to the discomfort they both experienced.

 _You're right, I'm sorry. But don't you see how serious this is Natsu?_

 _ **Yeah, it is pretty insane.**_

 _Insane?_ Their arms flung around in the air, _does this look insane to you?!_

 _ **Point taken. What happened to us? Why are we stuck?**_

 _I have no idea. I barley remember anything now that I think about it._

The pinkette scrunched her eyebrows. They wobbly strode to the toilet and sat on the lid.

 _ **I know what you mean. Everything is one big blur to me. But then again, most everything is.**_

Their mouth formed into a pout and Natsu mentally laughed at how it looked.

 _What's the last thing you remember?_

Natsu thought back to the events that led up to their situation. It was all very fuzzy, even the ones that happened long ago in Fairy Tail. He raised a hand up to their neck and scratched it in thought. Though Lucy thought it a bit degrading, she didn't force the hand back down. If it helped Natsu think then she would let him do it, but she would have to leave a mental note in the future not to do that. It wasn't very lady like in her opinion.

Now that she thought about it, a lot of things were going to prove difficult. It was obvious now that both her and Natsu could take control of their new body, which meant maneuvering and operating their arms and legs would be a challenge. And if speaking was similar then it was going to take a lot of practice to at least act like a regular person again until they fixed their bodies.

 _If_ they fixed their bodies.

It hadn't even crossed her mind that they could be stuck like this FOREVER. It made Lucy want to shiver being stuck with her partner. Would they really be able to pull off being one person; two minds in one body? It would take years in her sight to get everything from eating to walking right. Besides, she had so much she still wanted to do as an individual like finishing her novel and improving her magic. She couldn't do that if she was stuck with Natsu.

It wasn't like she didn't care about her pink haired partner, she cared a great deal for him -maybe even more than she would like to admit- but to be stuck with him for an eternity, how could it ever work out? Lucy was pulled back to the present by the sound of her brain mate.

 _ **The last thing I remember doing was taking you home from the guild late one night.**_

Lucy tired to recall the events Natsu was describing. Images of a starlit night as she and Natsu walked down Strawberry Street began to clear up. The pink haired woman blushed, remembering the anxiousness of the conversation they had that night. Lucy had asked Natsu a very embarrassing question that evening, but she couldn't remember if he actually said something.

 _ **Lucy?**_

The face of the pink haired woman began to blush even fiercer. Did he hear all of that? They were sharing the same mind and everything so did that mean he heard her thoughts?

 _ **Luce, are you okay?**_

 _I'm f-fine Natsu! Y-You didn't h-hear anything d-did you?_

 _ **Only my stomach. I'm hungry!**_

Lucy would have let out a sigh of relief, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself.

 _ **So do you remember?**_ Natsu asked.

 _Yeah actually. You were walking me home then all of a sudden we were here and fused together. Do you remember when that was?_

 _ **I think it was the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June.**_

 _How long has it been since then. A few hours? Days?_

 _ **I saw a calendar out in the infirmary. Let's go check it out.**_

They stood up abruptly to Lucy's surprise. They rushed over to the bathroom door, fumbling to open it.

 _Natsu take it easy!_

 _ **You're making this harder!**_

They threw the door open loudly. Lucy cringed at the sound. Slowly, they took a small step forward but already faltered. They stared down at their feet, a scowl on their face.

 _Right foot Natsu!_

 _ **I am using my right foot!**_

 _Not your right, my right!_

 _ **We have the same foot Luce! And I thought you were smarter than this!**_

One of their arms rose up into the air and smacked them on the side of the head. Natsu grumbled angrily.

 _Now where did you see that calendar?_ asked Lucy. Their left arm lifted up and pointed to the far side of the room.

 _ **Over there.**_

They staggered over to the far end of the room, arguing with themselves as they did so. If anyone were to walk into the room at that moment, they would have witnessed the pink haired woman making faces of disgust to herself and constantly smacking her head. The calendar had xs through all the dates that had already passed. Their dark eyes widened at the next date on the calendar.

 _A-August 24_ _th_ _?_

 _ **It's been three months?!**_

 _How could we not remember three months?_

They brought a hand up to their head and combed their fingers through their pink hair. They had missed three months of their lives and they couldn't remember a single detail of it. No doubt something crazy happened, hence the new body they now shared. It was all so much to take in at once that they had to sit down on one of the beds.

 _What do we do? I don't want to be like this forever!_ exclaimed Lucy.

 _ **Neither do I. I'd hate having to be a girl forever.**_

Lucy didn't retort. There was no point in arguing with his one-track mind. Lucy shifted their gaze throughout the room. Their breathing stopped when she realized just where they were.

 _Natsu, this is the guild's infirmary!_

 _ **Perfect, now we can get them to help us!**_

 _No!_ Lucy said suddenly. Natsu wasn't expecting her outburst. He thought she wanted to be free of their predicament as soon as possible, and what better way to free themselves than with the help of their guild mates?

 _ **Why can't we have their help Lucy?**_

 _Natsu, we can't just get their help. Do you know how awkward this is?_ She questioned. Natsu shrugged their shoulders in response.

 _ **It can't be that bad can it? Happy and Carla accidentally got their tails stuck together one time and Ice Princess accidentally froze his and Juvia's hands together. This isn't that different.**_

 _Actually Natsu, this is worse. We aren't two people anymore, we are one person, and think of how weird it would be to walk downstairs and say "Hey everyone it's me, Natsu and Lucy! We are stuck together and have absolutely no idea how to separate ourselves." Think about how they would view us!_

 _ **Luce, they're our nakama, our family. They'll understand.**_ Their body shifted uncomfortably. Lucy lifted their hand and started rubbing their arm.

 _I know but, this has never happened before, and I'm worried is all. I want us to figure this out before we tell them. Please Natsu,_ she pleaded. He couldn't see her but he could imagine the fright in her face as she thought about how her family would respond. He had his insecurities as well; he didn't want Gray to make fun of him for being a girl. As much as Natsu wanted to tell their nakama, Lucy was more important to him at the moment and he wanted her to feel safe. A sigh flew fro their lips.m

 _ **Okay Luce, we won't tell them yet. But we will at one point, deal?**_

 _Deal, thank you Natsu. I appreciate it._ Before Natsu could respond, they heard the soft pattering of footsteps approaching the door. In an act of fear, Lucy tried rushing back to the bed they were laying in when they woke up. Natsu tripped along as they hopped into the bed, acting like they had just woken up.

The doorknob of the infirmary jiggled then opened softly. In stepped a short, old man with a friendly smile. Behind him was a white haired woman wearing a long pink dress.

 _ **It's Jii-Chan and Mira. What do we do Luce?**_

 _U-Um, just try and act natural._ Once the words left Lucy's thoughts she regretted it. Natsu forced a large and creepy smile on their face. Makarov and Mira turned to each other in confusion and back to the woman they saw in the bed. Makarov walked up to the bedside and took a seat in a nearby stool.

"Hello miss, my name is Master Makarov. You are in my guild, Fairy Tail." Natsu and Lucy's face twitched slightly. They didn't know what to say in fear of screwing up. When Makarov gave a questioning look, Lucy eventually mustered up the courage to speak.

"H-Hi," she said softly. Her new voice sounded foreign to her and she mentally kicked herself for making them look like an fool.

 _ **Really? Hi?**_

 _S-Shut up!_

"Mirajane over here found you outside our guild," he said, glancing back at Mira who smiled at Natsu and Lucy, "You were malnourished and on the brink of starvation. We took you in before it was too late."

"T-Tha-ank you so much," they both tried saying. They felt like idiots trying to speak at once. Makarov ignored their strange behavior and went on.

"We were wondering what you were doing out in that forest all alone. Can you tell us anything?"

Their face dropped. Their eyes wandered to their hands as they fiddled nervously with their fingers.

"I-I can't really tell you. You s-see I don't remember anyt-thing, at least not anything f-from the la-ast few months. It's all just one big hazy blur. But, I know something imp-portant happened, something very important, and I have to remember," they admitted. Mira brought a hand up to her mouth. Makarov stroked his chin and thought. He looked back into their dark eyes. They waited patiently to hear what their master had to say.

"What's your name, miss?" Natsu and Lucy dropped their lip. They hadn't considered what they were going to call themselves now that they were fused. They hadn't really thought of anything really. Natsu and Lucy both tried to think of something.

"Na…" Natsu started, but decided against, "… Lu?"

"Nalu?" questioned Mira in the back. Without any better idea, Natsu and Lucy nodded vigorously but mentally face palmed at their obvious name. Makarov smiled and nodded.

"Well Nalu, we will help you recover your lost memories and discover what it is that happened to you. You have my word." Their dark eyes widened as the old man climbed out of his seat.

"Mira, fetch this woman some new clothes. I'm sure she'd like something clean to wear," he said, strolling to the door. Mira followed close behind him, leaning down.

"Master, I don't mean to be insensitive to our guest, but can we really help her? We're already looking for… you know," she whispered. Makarov sighed and glanced at the pink haired woman staring at them from across the room.

"I know Mira. I'm worried about them too. But we can't jut abandon her when she is in need. We would be betraying all that Fairy Tail stood for. Besides," Makarov looked back up at the white haired beauty, "there's more to her than meets the eye, and I think it's worth investigating." Makarov turned and walked out of the room, leaving Mirajane and "Nalu" alone.

She detected the strange vibe Makarov was speaking of as well. Mira couldn't be sure about what it was, but it wasn't unwelcome. If anything, it made her feel more comfortable with the newcomer.

Natsu and Lucy had no idea what was going to take place from that time forth. Now they would be under the constant watch of Fairy Tail. It wasn't a bad thing per say, but it certainly would make things a lot more difficult.

Not to mention, embarrassing.

 **You all have no idea how hard it is to write in this way. He, She, They, it's all the same! I pray it's not too confusing for all of you to read. It should be easier as time passes. Please don't ignore my story! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Favorite! Follow! Review! DO ALL THREE! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had a long week. I had a choir concert on Thursday and I was stuck at the school for 13 hours. I've never hated a building so much in my life. Anyway, I'm just glad to be writing again. Enjoy.**

"Okay, let's see what we have here," muttered Mirajane, opening a closet door. She was in the hallway, searching for some new clothes for the guild's guest. The closet was full of discarded clothing items and accessories. She flipped on the light switch and started pushing through the clothes.

"We don't have many girl items. Do you know what size you are?" Mirajane asked Nalu. She jumped when she heard a loud bang from behind her. She quickly turned around where she saw Nalu standing beside a trashcan. It had been knocked over by the pinkette as she tried walking over to Mirajane.

Natsu and Lucy looked utterly embarrassed, their cheeks as red as cherries. They grinned cheekily and reached down to the trashcan. They continued staring at Mira and blindly put the trashcan back up. They clumsily threw the trash back into the can and straightened themselves up, hands behind their back.

Mira's lip hung open in confusion. This girl was utterly strange. Without another word, Mira turned back to the closet and searched through the selection. She was oblivious of the faces Natsu and Lucy were making behind her.

 _Natsu you idiot! You made me run into the can!_

 _ **That wasn't me that was clearly your doing!**_

 _Whatever just let me handle everything!_

 _ **But I want to help too. What happened to this being a team effort?**_

 _Then stop embarrassing us!_

"I think I found something in your size," said Mira, flipping back around. Before she saw anything, Natsu and Lucy returned to the scary smile they had before. Mira placed a small pile of clothing in their arms.

"I hope it's enough," Mira said. Natsu and Lucy shook their head almost wildly.

"O-Oh don't w-worry! I'm sure it's good-okay." Natsu and Lucy bit their lower lip in humiliation. Why did two people have to be in control of speech? Mira nodded hesitantly.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be downstairs in the guildhall," she told with a smile, "You can just change in the bathroom." The white haired maiden strolled slowly towards the stairway. Natsu and Lucy looked down at the clothes in their arms and sighed. They walked clumsily to the bathroom a few doors down.

 _ **I can't believe this is happening to me.**_

 _Tell me about it. Being stuck to you is going to be a nightmare._

 _ **I can't be that bad can I?**_ Natsu asked sadly. If he were himself again, Lucy had no doubt he would be pouting at her. Lucy never could resist his child like pout. It made her insides curl and if she didn't do something to cheer him up it would leave her guilty for hours. They stopped in front of the bathroom door.

 _No, I guess you're not the worst person I could be stuck with. It would be pretty strange being stuck with Gray._

 _ **Like I'd let you be stuck with that Droopy Eyed loser! The only person you can ever be stuck with is me!**_

Their cheeks grew red at his comment. Lucy chuckled aloud as Natsu began stuttering in their mind.

 _ **N-Not that I want you to be stuck to anyone in the first p-place! And I don't want to be stuck with anyone either, but i-if this was to happen again, not that I'm saying it will-oh never mind, let's just change into something else.**_

Even when all seemed hopeless and terrible, Natsu still had a way of making Lucy feel better. Even if she were sharing a body with someone, she wouldn't want it to be anyone other than him either. If Lucy were going to get through their situation, she would want Natsu to be the one to help her through it, no matter what. That's just the kind of bond they had.

Lucy giggled, the bell like sound Natsu was used to hearing coming out of their now shared lips, "Whatever you say, Natsu." They pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked in steadily. They locked the door, but stood up against it for a long minute.

 _ **Um, Luce?**_ Lucy didn't respond, but Natsu knew her well enough to know she was thinking the exact same thing he was, _**how are we going to get dressed?**_

The woman didn't say anything to her partner. It was already troubling thinking about it to herself, talking about it would only make it worse. How were they going to make this work?

 _ **Luce? What are we going to do?**_

They jumped a foot in the air, shrieking.

 _Don't make this any weirder for me than it already is!_

 _ **Sorry, geez. I was just asking. So I take it you have no idea huh?**_

 _I-I don't know how to solve this. Can't you just close your eyes?_

 _ **Why didn't I think of that! Good idea Luce!**_ Just as he said it, their eyes closed. The two stood in silence with their eyes shut. A minute or two passed before their eyes opened again.

 _ **I take it back, that was a terrible idea.**_

 _I'm sorry! What do you want from me? Just close your eyes and I'll try doing it blind. At least until we think of a better solution._

Natsu sighed loudly, causing their body to do the same. Obediently, they closed their eyes. They placed the pile of clothes on the toilet lid and Lucy started taking off the strange dress they found themselves in.

 _ **Where did we even get this dress? And where's my scarf?! And your keys for that matter!**_

 _Probably with the same people who did this to us,_ replied Lucy, a feeling of bitterness filling her as she thought about her missing friends. She hadn't had time to worry about them with all the recent developments, but now that her partner brought it up, it angered her and frightened her thinking about where her keys could be without her.

 _ **You think somebody made us like this?**_ Lucy searched blindly for the clothes on the toilet.

 _It's just my theory. Think about it, how else could this have happened to us? We couldn't have been cursed so someone must have done this to us._

 _ **How can you be so sure?**_

 _I'm not. I can't remember what happened that night and either can you. But if I'm right, then that means that someone kidnapped us and put us in this body._

Their fist clenched the fabric currently in their hands, their teeth grinding together.

 _ **When I get my hands on the people who did this to us I'm going to burn them to the point that there's nothing left to bury!**_

 _Trust me, I'll be right behind you once I get my keys back._ Lucy reached for another article of clothing. She grabbed what felt like a skirt and started putting it on.

 _ **I don't know how I feel about dressing like a girl.**_

 _Get used to it. Who knows how long we're going to be trapped in this body?_ Lucy's voice held slight gloominess that Natsu noticed. He had to keep Lucy's mind off the possibility of never returning to her proper shape. Even if that was the case, he had to keep her hope up. Natsu would be a terrible partner and friend if he didn't help her through this.

 _ **Hey, cheer up Luce. You'll get back to normal, you'll see. I know we'll think of a way out of this.**_

Lucy sniffled, causing "Nalu" to do so as well. She wondered how Natsu always knew what to say. It must have been one of his many talents. A tender smile graced their face, along with a light blush.

 _Thank you Natsu. You're right. I'm sure we'll get out of this. Together._

 _ **Together! Now can I look?**_

 _Yep._

They slowly opened their eyes to see how Lucy did. They were slightly surprised to find that their outfit wasn't much different than their own casual styles. They had on a black sleeveless shirt with white trimming. On their arms were two long, dark blue finger-less gloves that reached up to their bicep muscles. They also wore a brown belt around their waist and a dark blue skirt. Natsu hummed.

 _ **I can live with this. What about the shoes?**_

 _I left them on the toilet seat._

They turned to the toilet seat where two white sandals sat. They picked up the shoes and sat down.

 _I think we're getting better at this,_ said Lucy as they worked the first sandal on their foot.

 _ **Of course we are, we're a team after all!**_

Lucy giggled, _yes we are. Now what are we going to do when we get down stairs?_

Natsu caused their body to shrug, _**I say we just wing it. I'm sure everything will be all right.**_

 _I don't like the idea of walking down there unprepared._

 _ **Then what do you want to do?**_

 _Just let me handle it for a while so we make a good impression._

 _ **But I want to help! This is my body too Luce!**_

 _Just for the introductions, okay Natsu._

…. _ **Fine.**_

Natsu and Lucy stood up from their seat and dusted of their skirt. They hesitantly went up to the door and unlocked it. Slowly, they tiptoed down the hallway and to the stairwell. Natsu and Lucy tripped every couple of feet but corrected themselves each time. Walking was getting slightly easier for the two mages, now all they had to do was master using their hands and speaking.

They could hear the people in the guildhall talking and laughing with one another. They reached the final step and stared at everyone. Nobody seemed to notice their presence

 _Do you think they miss us?_ Asked Lucy.

 _ **Of course they do. They're our family. Pretty soon we'll get back to normal and everyone will be happy to see us again!**_

 _For sure._

From the bar, Mira noticed them standing on the stairs. She smiled and called out to them.

"Nalu! Come over here!" A couple people in the guild looked over at the pink haired woman who was secretly their guild mates. They watched Natsu and Lucy questionably as they stood frozen on the stairs. Reluctantly, they stepped off the stairs and strolled over to the bar where Mirajane was.

From across the guild at another table sat the rest of Team Natsu. Erza watched the newcomer with interest as she nibbled on her strawberry cake. Gray sat opposite of her, his head leaning on his hands. He raised an eyebrow at the strange pinkette across the hall. Happy sat on the table, not interested in the slightest.

"Who's that?" Gray asked. Erza wiped away some frosting on her lip.

"Mira said something about finding a woman outside the guildhall and bringing her in. That must be her."

Gray nodded, eyes never leaving her, "Does she look, odd to you?"

Erza stared at her, pondering Gray's question, "I suppose so, but everyone is odd in his or her own way I guess."

"You're right," Gray admitted, "I guess we should go introduce ourselves before we head out."

Erza nodded, "Okay, but we should make it fast. The train leaves in twenty minutes." The two mages stood up and walked to the bar where Mira was smiling at the new girl.

"What do you think of your new clothes? I'm sorry if they don't fit," said Mira. Natsu and Lucy smiled gratefully at her.

"They're great. T-Thank you so much Mira-san."

 _Dang it! We stuttered again! What did I tell you about letting me talk?_

 _ **Sorry Luce, and what the heck is with the "Mira-san"?**_

 _I thought it would be appropriate._

 _ **We're not going to do that for everyone are we? I don't want to have to memorize all those honorifics.**_

"Can I get you anything to eat?" asked Mira. At the thought of food, Natsu took control and happily nodded.

"Yes Mira! I would love some food!" Mira blinked at the sudden change in attitude but went back to the kitchen to get some food. Lucy used one of their legs to kick the other.

 _I told you to let me handle this!_

 _ **But I'm starving Luce! I really want to eat.**_

 _Then say "please" and "thank you" like a civilized person!_

They looked over their shoulder to find a majority of the guild staring at them. Lucy began to feel tense with all the eyes on them. Natsu remained indifferent. She couldn't help but wonder what they were all thinking about. Natsu and Lucy began to sweat nervously, bobbing their leg up and down. They heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them and turned around to find the redhead Titania and raven haired Maker mage standing next to them.

 _It's Erza._

 _ **Ice Princess! Fight me!**_

Lucy pinched their arm behind their back, _If you dare I will hurt you!_ They forced a smile and looked up into the redhead's eyes.

"H-Hello?" they uttered. Erza smiled down at them, holding out an armored hand.

"Hello there, my name is Erza Scarlett, and you are?" They took Erza's hand and regretted it. Her grip was so hard they could of sworn they heard their knuckles breaking.

"Um, I'm Nalu," answered Lucy as Erza finally released their hand. Natsu and Lucy turned their attention to the man behind her. It took a lot of Natsu's willpower not to attack Gray. Gray held a hand out which Lucy tried to take. Before she could reach, Natsu kept the hand in place. Gray and Erza watched the hand twitch back and forth as if "Nalu" was debating on shaking Gray's hand.

 _Natsu stop it! You're making us look bad!_

 _ **No way am I shaking that Frosty Breaths hand! It has germs all over it.**_

 _Natsu let go!_

Eventually, Lucy took enough control to force their hand into Gray's and shake it. Gray and Erza shared a confused glance before the Ice Maker looked back at the strange girl.

"Well, my name's Gray. Nice to meet you Nalu."

"It's nice to m-meet you too," said Natsu and Lucy through gritted teeth. Erza placed her hands on her hips.

"It was nice to introduce ourselves, but we have a train to catch. We'll see you when we get back maybe," said Erza. Without another word, the two mages strolled toward the front doors. Natsu and Lucy watched them peculiarly.

 _Where are they heading?_

 _ **Who knows? Frosty the Snowman probably needs to buy new clothes because he's always losing his.**_

 _They're taking a train Natsu, which means they're heading out of town._

Mira came out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl in her hands. Natsu and Lucy took a whiff of the food being carried by the maiden. With Natsu's heightened sense of smell, the simple dish made their mouth water and stomach growl louder. For once they ignored the weird looks everyone in the guild was giving them as Mira put the bowl in front of them. It was a bowl of stew with chucks of meat, carrots, potatoes, and many other vegetables. Natsu could no longer fight his hunger as he quickly grabbed a spoon and started scarfing down the food. Mira backed away in surprise as food went flying.

"I see you were hungrier than I thought. Would you like me to bring you more food?" Natsu and Lucy shook their head vigorously while they kept eating. Mira understood and ran back into the kitchen.

 _So much for making a good impression,_ grumbled Lucy in frustration.

 _ **Don't get mad Luce. If it means anything to you our reputation would have been ruined by me later anyway.**_

 _How is that supposed to make me feel any better?_

Mira walked back in with a dish full of different foods. She placed it in front of Natsu and Lucy and stood off to the side while Natsu dug in. She wanted to be disgusted by "Nalu's" eating, but she couldn't will herself to. Who knew how long that poor girl was out in the wilderness all by herself? Mira looked to the side as Happy came flying up to the counter top. Natsu and Lucy gazed at their furry friend from the corner of their eye. Natsu stopped his careless eating when he saw the look on his little buddy's face.

He looked sad.

"Are you hungry Happy?" questioned Mira. Happy nodded silently and Mira ran into the back to fetch him a fish. Natsu and Lucy put the spoon back on the counter, Natsu's appetite suddenly lost. Happy noticed them staring at him and looked up into their dark eyes. Natsu and Lucy smiled softly at him.

"Hi there, I'm Nalu. What's your name?" they asked for the first time in harmony. Happy looked down at the counter top.

"I'm Happy."

"That's a nice name" they responded, "why are you so sad?" Happy's eyelids dropped slightly. Mira walked out of the kitchen with a fish in hand. She placed it in front of Happy who nibbled on it. Natsu and Lucy looked up at the white haired woman who watched the exceed sympathetically.

"Excuse me, why is he sad Mira-san?" asked Nalu. Mira stared at the pinkette before sighing.

"Two of our guild members went missing three months ago. We've been searching for them everywhere. That's why Erza and Gray left, in hopes of finding them."

"And Happy misses them?" questioned Nalu. Mira nodded.

"Natsu and Lucy were his closest friends. They were one family, the three of them. And now that they're gone, he just isn't the same." Mira heard her name being called across the hall and left to serve them. Natsu and Lucy watched her disappear into the crowd before turning back to the blue exceed. Seeing their normally cheerful friend hurt them deeply. He thought he was all alone without Natsu and Lucy.

Their eyes grew watery from Lucy's need to cry. They had to turn back to normal. For Happy. For Erza and Gray. And finally for everyone in Fairy Tail.

 _We promise Happy._

 _ **We'll be back soon.**_

 **Well, was it good? Tell me if you thought so. Review! Favorite! Follow! Have a good weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, sorry it took so long to update. My siblings have been hogging the only computer and I was working on this comic series I have. But just think, now I have two weeks to work on chapters! Thank you Winter Break!**

The master's office was so quiet it was eating away at Natsu and Lucy. The master had called "Nalu" in to discuss their situation. They were sitting patiently for the old man to come in and the silence was maddening. No thoughts were going through their head at the time so it was even more unbearable. They shifted their eyes around the room in boredom.

 _ **GAH! When is Jii-Chan going to get here? He's the one who wanted to talk to us.**_

 _Have a little patience Natsu. It's only been a minute._

 _ **It's been the longest minute of my life!**_ Natsu crossed their arms over their chest and pouted, their leg bouncing up and down repeatedly. Lucy mentally sighed.

 _Why do you have to make this difficult? Why can't you just behave? Can't you just sit here like a normal person?_

 _ **Me?! What about you! What was with you staring at our nails like a weirdo.**_

 _Natsu a lot of girls do that. And you're one to complain. You ate like a pig downstairs and people were staring at us!_

 _ **But that's how I normally eat.**_

 _But that's not how I eat! Control your eating habits!_

 _ **Control your girlish habits!**_

They were both startled when the door to Makarov's office flew open. They glanced behind them to see Makarov, Mirajane, and surprisingly Laxus walk in. He stared down at them with disinterest. Natsu and Lucy smiled, trying to keep it more normal looking than their last one. Mira smiled back as she and the master walked over to his desk.

 _This conversation isn't over._

 _ **Agreed.**_

"Well Nalu, I'd like to introduce you to my grandson Laxus," Makarov said, gesturing to the blonde man next to him.

"It's n-nice to mee-et you," Lucy forced out.

 _ **Eww, don't be so polite with that Lightning Jerk.**_

 _Shut it Natsu._

"I was hoping you could go into further detail about your situation for us Nalu," said Makarov, "Can you start with what you remember before you ended up at our guild."

Natsu and Lucy hesitated. They had to be extra careful about what they revealed or they could be discovered. They cleared their throat.

"I-I remember walking home one n-night with a friend," they stared, each thinking of the other partner, "It was dark out and we were j-just talking," their cheeks grew red as Lucy recalled that night, "And that's really all we, I-I mean I-I reca-all. After that I woke up in y-your guild."

"That's not much to work with," grumbled Laxus, not paying attention to the slight mix up. Mirajane scolded him from her spot. Makarov placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

They nodded. Their dark eyes turned serious as they met with their master's.

"Master, I think I was kidnapped."

Laxus lifted a brow, "Kidnapped? You sure you didn't just get lost?"

Natsu and Lucy nodded, "I'm positive."

"Well that does explain how you ended up in the forest instead of in your hometown," said Mira.

"There's more," spoke Natsu and Lucy hesitantly, "I-I looked at the calendar in your infirmary and if it's correct t-then the night with that friend I spoke of h-happened three months ago."

Makarov, Mira, and Laxus' eyes grew at the revelation. Natsu and Lucy raised a questioning brow. Makarov leaned up on his desktop.

"Two of our guild members, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia disappeared three months ago. We've been searching for them since." Natsu and Lucy sucked in a breath. Were they going to make the connection? Mira took a step forward her blue eyes gathering tears.

"Have you seen Natsu and Lucy? Please tell us you have!" Natsu and Lucy were relieved that they hadn't figured it out but felt guilty for hiding the truth from their family. Seeing their guild member so heartbroken was difficult for them to stand. Their head dropped slightly so they couldn't see the hurt in Mira's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where they are." Mira backed away, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"This could be an important development," mused Makarov, "We had considered kidnapping a possibility to Natsu and Lucy's disappearance, but we viewed it as unlikely. It would take a lot of power to capture those two."

"You really believe they could have been taken against their will?" asked Laxus. Makarov looked up at his towering grandson.

"I'll take anything at this point. They've been gone for three months and we've had no luck in locating them. If Nalu truly does have a connection to Natsu and Lucy's disappearance then I think we should follow her lead." Makarov turned back to the pinkette in front of him, "Nalu, I said I would help you regain your memories and I will, but can you please help us find our nakama in return?"

Natsu and Lucy didn't hesitate to nod, "I'll d-do whatever I can Jii-sir," they corrected. Makarov released a breath, looking at Mira.

"Contact Erza and Gray about this new lead. We'll have them come back to the guild to come up with a new strategy. As for Nalu," he eyed the tense woman, "we'll have to find some accommodations for you."

"Accommodations?" Natsu and Lucy squeaked, "you d-don't have to do-o that."

"Of course we do. You need a place to stay."

"I-I'm sure I can find-"

 _ **Luce, we have nowhere else to go.**_

 _Are you sure?_

" _ **Happy is at my house so we can't sneak into there and your landlady won't like us sneaking into yours.**_

"Nalu?" Mira asked, placing a delicate hand on the pinkette's shoulder. As she did, she jumped in her seat. Natsu and Lucy's eyes shot around the room in shock.

"S-Sorry, I-I zoned out there f-for a second!"

"It's alright dear," Makarov smiled, "We were just discussing where you were going to stay."

"W-Where?" they asked cautiously.

"Mira said that there were a couple extra rooms at Fairy Hills. You can have one of those till you regain your memories." Nalu's eye twitched.

 _ **F-Fairy Hills? The "all girls" apartment?**_

"Y-You really don't h-have to do that for u-me. I-I-I HAVE no way to pay you back!" Natsu exclaimed in hopes of changing their minds. Mira waved them off.

"It's no issue really. It's only temporary anyways. I insist," said Mira, smiling brightly. Natsu and Lucy couldn't resist her smile, especially since she was crying not long ago.

"Fine," they caved.

"Excellent," clapped Makarov, "we'll let you get situated. It's pretty late so you two young ladies should probably start heading out."

"But I still have a lot left to clean," said Mira.

"I'm sure Laxus won't have a problem doing that for you," said Makarov, grinning like a lunatic. Before Laxus could protest Mira grabbed Natsu and Lucy's hand and started running out of the office.

"Thank you Laxus! Bye Master!" she yelled back. She pulled Natsu and Lucy down the stairs and toward the guild exit. The few people still left in the guild watched questionably as they ran into the streets.

When they got outside, Mira released their hand from her iron grip.

"Fairy Hills is this way. Come on," she cheered, walking toward the apartment complex. Natsu and Lucy rubbed their soar hand, comical tears running down their face.

 _ **I think she broke something!**_

 _She could break a bat in half with that grip._

Mira and "Nalu" walked in silence most of the way. Every so often Mira would start up a conversation. Natsu and Lucy had trouble keeping it going because one of them always wanted to say something different. Eventually Mira decided to remain quiet as they walked in the dim light of the moon. The streets of Magnolia reminded Lucy of the night her whole situation started. She couldn't believe it took such a bizarre turn. There had to be away to reverse whatever happened to her and Natsu. There just had to be.

 _ **Um. Luce?**_

 _Yes Natsu?_

 _ **I just, want to apologies for earlier. I shouldn't get mad at your girly habits just because we're stuck together now.**_

Even in the late night, their cheeks still turned a bright shade of red. It seemed so unlike Natsu to act the way he was acting. He seemed very mature at that moment.

 _I'm sorry too Natsu. You'd think I'd get used to your eating habits by now._

 _ **Yeah, but your girly habits are still weird, you weirdo.**_

A scowl spread across their face. Forget what she said about Natsu being mature.

 _That reminds me, we're not finished with that conversation from earlier!_

 _ **Hey you're right!**_

 _Look Natsu, if this is going to work out between us then we have to set some ground rules._

 _ **You make it sound like we're dating.**_

 _N-No I don't now be quiet. Rule number 1: try to refrain from eating so much. I won't complain about your habits as long as you keep them under some sort of control._

 _ **Rule number 2: try not to act like such a girly girl all the time. Don't freak out so much about your appearance, you look pretty no matter what you do.**_

There was a long pass inside their subconscious. Both were incredibly embarrassed by what Natsu just said.

 _ **D-Don't think about what I said too much.**_

 _O-Okay. Rule number 3: We have to think more about what we're going to say. The stuttering is getting old and we need to fix that._

 _ **Agreed.**_

 _Rule number 4: no fighting with any other guild members._

 _ **WHAT?! You can't do that Luce!**_

 _Yes I can. Understand Natsu that this is for our own good. Please promise to restrain yourself._

… _**Fine.**_

 _Thank you._

 _ **Rule 5: What's your plan for the bathroom?**_

They suddenly froze in their spot, their eyes larger than dishes. Changing clothes was one thing but going to the restroom and bathing was a completely different matter. Their entire face went as red as a tomato and they started squeaking loudly. Mira glanced back at them in curiosity. When they saw her staring they quickly returned to a normal position smiling.

Mira shook her head and continued walking up the hill where the apartment complex was. Natsu and Lucy could see it from where they were standing. The lights of the building sparkled in the darkness of the night. They followed close behind Mirajane, their face still flushed from embarrassment.

 _G-Give me a minute to think of something._

Mira opened the door for Natsu and Lucy and they hesitantly entered. Natsu had never been inside the apartment due to the spell on the building to keep men out. He took in all the intricate details of the walls and floors.

 _ **This place is pretty nice. I see why you're too poor to afford it Luce.**_

 _Shut it Dragneel._

"Here we are," said Mira, stopping in front of a door. She pulled out a key and unlocked it. Mira pushed it open so Natsu and Lucy could see. The room had light blue walls and tan carpeting. There was a living room with two couches and a coffee table. The window in the living room gave them a perfect view of the city of Magnolia. They hesitantly walked in to scan the rest of the apartment.

They entered the kitchen next. It had simple white tile floors and white walls. The walls were lined with cabinets, a fridge, an oven, and a sink and dishwasher.

They continued to the other side of the apartment where the bathroom and bedroom were. The bathroom was nothing too special with its white interior with a sink, toilet, shower, and bathtub. They went into the bedroom next door that had a queen-sized bed with red blankets. Against the wall was a desk for writing and a dresser for clothes.

"Do you like it?" Mira asked from behind them. Natsu and Lucy smiled.

"It's l-lovely Mira-san, thank you." Mira nodded and started toward the door.

"If you need me, my apartment is two-doors down. Or you can ask Juvia who's right next door." Mira slowly closed the door, "Goodnight Nalu." Natsu and Lucy turned around enough to see Mira disappear.

"Good night Mira," they whispered. Now that they were by themselves in the empty apartment, they had no idea what to do. Even though they were together, Lucy couldn't help but feel all alone.

 _ **What now?**_

 _I guess we should get ready for bed. We've been out in the wilderness for a while so maybe we should, t-take a bath?_

 _ **Are you okay with that?**_ Natsu questioned as they made their way to the bathroom. They opened the door and strolled toward the bathtub. With shaky hands they turned the faucet on.

 _Y-Yeah, I'm sure it will work out? Right?_

 _ **To be honest, I have no idea,**_ they pulled out some towels from next to the shower, _**how do you want to do this?**_

Lucy didn't respond right away. The only sound in the room was the running of the bath water. Natsu began to grow increasingly nervous as it grew higher.

 _Natsu?_

 _ **Yeah Luce?**_

 _I want to try something, but you have to do exactly what I say, all right?_

Their head nodded slightly in respond.

 _Okay Natsu, I want you to concentrate really hard. Think of something important to you. A person, an object, even a memory is okay, but I want you to think of something that matters to you more than anything in the world._

 _Imagine yourself with that one ting and focus on it. There is nothing but you and it. Nothing else matters._

Natsu focused on her soft voice. He found himself lost in her words. They carried him through his mind and led him to the destination she had been speaking of.

Before him was a golden field. The grass blew carelessly in the breeze. He looked down at his hands and instead of the pale, feminine ones he had before, they were his own. It shocked Natsu realizing he had forgotten what his own hands looked like. How could he forget?

His gaze drifted up toward the plain. Standing a few feet away from him was a woman with long, blond hair. Her dark brown eyes and tender smile expressed a sweet emotion Natsu wasn't used to seeing.

He took a couple steps toward the image of his partner, his hand reaching out towards her. As he did so he thought about everything that had been happening.

What if this was their fate? He hated thinking about it but what if they were doomed to spend the rest of their lives trapped in one body? Would they ever voice their own voices, think their own thoughts, live their own lives.

Would he ever get to see her face again?

 _Natsu?_

Natsu snapped out of his trance suddenly. He glanced around to find him and Lucy in their bedroom with the lights turned off. He looked down at their body to find them covered in black pajamas. A strand of pink hair fell into his vision and he noticed it was wet.

 _ **How? What? How did you do that?**_ He asked.

 _I'm not sure. I just tried to get you to focus on something else so that I could take control and get ready for bed._

 _ **Did you, you know, see anything I saw?**_

 _No, I was busy washing._

 _ **Oh, okay,**_ he thought nervously. If she had known about that it would have been embarrassing. They slowly walked toward the bed and climbed into it. Neither of them knew what to say to each other as they pulled the covers over them and snuggled into the bed. They each thought about what had happened a couple minutes before. Lucy had no idea she could get Natsu to do what he did successfully and Natsu had no idea how he was able to follow her command. Everything was a mystery to them now. What else could their new body do?

They didn't want to be bothered by those thoughts as sleep began to overpower them. They would solve everything in time, and like always they would do it together.

 _ **Good night Luce,**_ Natsu whispered in their thoughts as their eyes closed.

 _Good night Natsu,_ Lucy thought back. A small smile graced their tired lips.

"Sweet dreams."

 **Yay! Review! Favorite! Follow! Do whatever your little hearts desire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you all have had a wonderful day! I saw the new "Star Wars" movie last night and it was great, though I don't think the other people there appreciated my "Star Trek" shirt. What can I say; I just had to wear it. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

 _Noise. It was so deafening._

 _Noise and flashes of light. It was so dark yet so bright all at once._

 _And it was cold. Colder than snow, colder than ice. It was colder than death._

 _The floor was so cold it burned. Everything was blurred and fuzzy._

 _A hallway. It was dark and cold like everything else. It was so boring, so frightening, but no feeling could be expressed, just the stumbling and tumbling down the noisy, cold, dark hallway. The walls looked like they were closing in, but the stumbling and tumbling continued toward the end of the hallway._

 _A door. A door was at the end of the hallway. The stumbling and tumbling grew faster as the door grew closer. A hand reached out for the metal handle and turned it._

 _Everything went white._

"AHHH!" screamed the pink haired woman laying in her bed. Sweat covered her pale skin and her breathing was erratic. She brought a hand up to her head and clutched her head tightly. It was pounding so loudly she wondered if it would ever stop. As the uncomfortable pounding ceased she pulled her hand away. She gazed around the dark room in confusion.

 _W-Where am I?_

 _ **Lucy?**_

 _Ahh- W-Who are- wait, Natsu?_

Memories of the last few hours flooded in all at once. Slowly the tenseness and nervousness disappeared and the woman's body relaxed.

 _I forgot._

 _ **Yeah, I did too.**_

Natsu and Lucy sat in their new bed quietly. The moonlight leaking through the bedroom was the only source of light. They watched the small dust particles fly freely under the moon's light. It seemed so peaceful and serene at that moment, but that didn't stop the chaos that had previously been in Natsu and Lucy's head. Lucy brought their legs up and cured into the fetal position. Their eyes dipped lazily from tiredness.

 _Did you see all of that?_ Lucy asked her partner nervously.

 _ **Yeah, I did,**_ Natsu replied nervously, _**what was that?**_

 _I don't know, but I didn't like it._

 _ **Neither did I.**_

Silence once again consumed their mind. The grip around their legs tightened. Natsu could feel Lucy's fright and the slight trembling of their body. He knew it had to be Lucy. Lucy was a strong individual most of the time, but every once in a while she had her moments of weakness.

He wished he wasn't trapped in the same body as her. If it had been any other time he would have pulled her into a hug and comforted her until all her fears were gone.

But that wasn't the case anymore. He couldn't even see her much less hug her. He heard a whimper come out of their mouth and it broke him. Same body or not he had to try something.

Slowly, he released the grip Lucy had on their legs and brought it to their body. He wrapped their arms around their torso softly like he would do if they were two people. Natsu rubbed soft circles on their back in a comforting manner. It felt strange to him, but he felt Lucy relax their body as he did so. They sat there for what felt like hours before Lucy finally spoke.

 _Thank you Natsu,_ she thought softly.

 _ **No problem Luce.**_

 _I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. The whole nightmare just left a sick feeling inside._

 _ **I know what you mean. I can feel what you're feeling, and I don't like it.**_

Their body began to shift again and lower back into the bed.

 _We should get back to sleep,_ said Lucy. Their head nodded before it fell back into the pillow.

 _ **Okay. Goodnight Luce.**_

 _Goodnight Natsu. Thank you again._

 _ **You don't have to thank me. What are friends for?**_

Lucy snuggled their head into the pillow. She clutched the fabric of the pillowcase as she closed her tired eyes.

 _Yeah. Friends._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu and Lucy would have slept for a few more hours if it weren't for the banging on their door. They had no idea what it was and they really didn't want to get up to find out. However, the continual thumping only grew louder the longer they stayed in bed. Groggily, they pulled themselves out of bed. A small strand of drool hung out of their mouth and their eyes felt gunky and sticky. They ungracefully pulled themselves out of bed and stumbled to the front door of their apartment. They unlocked the door and threw it open.

Standing at the other end was their nakama, Juvia. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw the condition of Natsu and Lucy.

"Um, pardon Juvia, are you Nalu?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered for them. Juvia blinked a couple times before continuing.

"Um, Mira-san had to get to work early so she asked Juvia to wake you. Juvia is sorry she is late."

"Late?" the pinkette asked. Juvia nodded.

"Yes, Juvia woke up late. It's eleven right now."

Like a light switch had been flipped on, Natsu and Lucy's eyes suddenly widened. They glanced down at their lip where the drool was and wiped it away with their sleeve.

"U-Um, t-thank you J-Juvia-san. We'll-I'll meet you at the guild!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, Okay then, Juvia will see you there," said Juvia, walking away from the door. Natsu and Lucy slammed it closed loudly.

 _Natsu! Not so loud!_

 _ **Sorry Lucy!**_

 _I've never slept in so late in my life._

 _ **Really? It's great you should try it more.**_

 _Never. Come on, we need to get ready._

They strolled into the kitchen and to the fridge. They opened it and searched for something to eat.

 _ **There's no meat in here!**_

 _You don't need meat Natsu. Look, here are some eggs,_ said Lucy as she pulled out a few eggs, _if there is some bread we can make French toast._

Natsu didn't respond which made Lucy nervous. Did he not have faith in her cooking skills? She always thought she was a good cook. They closed the fridge door and went over to the pantry.

 _If you don't want any that's fine Natsu. I can always make something else. Or we can go to the guild and eat there._

 _ **It's not that. It's just I don't know how to make French toast.**_

A couple seconds passed before Lucy started laughing, causing their body to laugh. Natsu pouted mentally as he listened to her make fun of him. He paid close attention to her laugh and smiled to himself. He could still hear her bell like giggle in their new voice.

 _You don't know how to make French toast? Really?_

 _ **Don't make fun of me, I can make other stuff, it just happens to mostly be meat based.**_ A light blush decorated their face.

 _French toast is easy Natsu. I'll teach you._ Natsu didn't argue as Lucy went around the kitchen pulling out ingredients and supplies.

Lucy went through all the motions of preparing French toast. It was slightly harder since her and Natsu were trying to do it at once. Some ingredients would spill on the counter or he would struggle flipping the toast. Lucy would get irritated with him, but show him how to make it work. As they continued through the ritual of making breakfast, it grew slightly easier. Natsu and Lucy were both having a grand time working together.

They were grinning like idiots, or one idiot, and laughing out loud. Passers by would hear their merry laughter and walk away confused, but they didn't let it bother them. They were enjoying each others company like in the old days and that's all they cared about.

They cleaned up their messy kitchen, much to Natsu's dismay, then brought their completed dish to the dining table happily. Part of the toast was burnt and the syrup was sloppy.

 _ **Sorry Luce,**_ Natsu apologized.

 _Don't feel sorry Natsu. We did a great job. I had fun._

A large smile spread across their face, "I did too Luce!" Natsu said aloud. Lucy shushed him and he covered their lips.

 _Let's eat, shall we?_

 _ **Yosh! I'm all fired up!**_

They sat down and cut into their sweet breakfast. Syrup dripped off the side of the sugary bread with ease. They brought it up to their mouth and took a bite into their creation. They chewed it slowly to take in all the scrumptious flavor. They let out a sigh of ecstasy and slumped in their chair.

 _ **This is sooooo good!**_

 _Yeah, even if it is slightly burnt._

 _ **Luce you need to cook for Happy and me more.**_

A blush spread across their pale face.

 _You helped make it too Natsu,_ she corrected.

 _ **Well then we should cook together from now on.**_

Natsu had no idea how much his words effected his partner. A smile appeared on their face and the blush still remained on their cheeks.

 _I'd like that._

Natsu and Lucy quickly finished up their meal and cleaned their plate. Afterwards they strolled into the bedroom to get changed. Lucy had Natsu close their eyes so she could get them dressed. She used the same items from the day before, only with a plain white scarf she found in the dresser. She thought it would make Natsu happy even if it wasn't Igneel's.

They locked their apartment door and started heading to the guildhall like they told Juvia. When they came by the river running through Magnolia, they jumped onto the river's edge and walked along it, arms out wide. The fishermen who Lucy normally saw watched them questionably.

 _ **Those guys look super confused,**_ Natsu laughed inwardly. They smiled in response.

 _I would be too. Remember, I've been gone for three months._

 _ **Do you realize what that means?**_

 _What?_

 _ **You owe you're landlady 210,000 jewel.**_

They stopped mid-step after Natsu said that. Unlike all the other times, Lucy didn't physically freak out so no one would stare, but on the inside Lucy was going crazy.

 _Oh My Gosh you're right! What am I going to do Natsu! I have no money with me right now how am I going to pay her?!_

 _ **Luce.**_

 _I can't do a job in this state! I don't have my keys and if we try your magic we'll destroy a whole countryside! Can we even do magic now that we're stuck together?!_

 _ **Lucy.**_

 _The last time this happened there was a whole seven years I had to cover for and I only got through that because of my father! But he isn't here anymore Natsu! He isn't here! What am I going to do-_

 _ **LUCY!**_

 _What?_ She asked. She looked in front of her and noticed they were no longer at the river but in front of the guildhall. During the time Lucy had been ranting about her rent money, Natsu had taken them the rest of the trip.

 _ **Lucy, let's just go inside and do a job. We can get your money that way.**_

 _But what if our magic doesn't work or you blow up half the town?_

 _ **Then we'll do one that doesn't need magic. As much as I hate to take one, it would be better for us at this moment.**_

 _Really?_ Lucy asked hopefully.

 _ **Really. But you owe me with one where I can beat up something big. Deal?**_

 _Deal!_

Natsu and Lucy pushed the guild door open and scanned the crowd of mages. Nobody paid them much attention, but a few people cast them some glances. Nervously, Natsu and Lucy walked up to the bar counter where Mirajane was cleaning dishes. Mira spotted them and waved over to them merrily.

"Hey Nalu, how was your first day in your new apartment?"

"It was fine I g-guess," they responded, not bothering to mention their nightmare, "how w-was your night Mira-san?"

"It was okay, thank you for asking, and you can call me Mira if you want," she said, putting away a few clean dishes.

 _ **See, we should have called her that from the beginning.**_

Lucy ignored him and turned back to Mirajane, "Hey Mira, I was wondering, c-can only Fairy Tail mages take job req-quests?"

Mira looked at her questionably, "Well no? You would have to take a Fairy Tail mage with you though if it were to count. Why, do you want to take one?"

Lucy began to fiddle with their fingers, which annoyed Natsu slightly, "I-I was just wondering because I have nothing else to do with m-my time. So can I?" she asked hopefully. Mira scratched her head.

"I guess you can, but I recommend something easy since you're still recovering, and don't forget you need an escort." Natsu and Lucy nodded and rushed over to the request board happily. They scanned the contents thoroughly but couldn't find anything that fit their needs.

Suddenly, they felt a small tap on their shoulder and turned around. Behind them stood Levy McGarden, smiling at them.

"Hi, you're that girl Mira found in the woods right?" the bluenette asked. Natsu and Lucy slowly nodded. Levy threw a hand forward, "My name is Levy." Natsu and Lucy slowly reached forward and shook her hand.

"I'm Nalu."

"Nalu? That's a strange name, but don't worry, I've known stranger," she laughed. Natsu and Lucy were slightly confused by Levy's attitude. The bluenette suddenly stopped laughing and looked at them guiltily.

"I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out. You see, everyone here was slightly nervous to approach you because you seemed so different. We weren't being fair to you so I decided to give you a chance. Once again, I'm really sorry." Natsu and Lucy blinked a few times before a smile appeared on their face.

"You don't have to be sorry. I-I understand. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" The two laughed happily with each other, the awkwardness vanishing.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and Mirajane talking about going on a job request. I might have the perfect on for you." Levy looked around at the board and pulled off a single sheet of paper, "There's a magic shop down town that is always looking for help sorting new supplies. It's not a lot of pay but it should keep you busy if that's what you want."

Levy handed the sheet of paper to Natsu and Lucy and they read over it. She was right, the pay wasn't very large, but it was easy enough for them. Natsu and Lucy looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Levy."

"Don't mention it. Now you need someone to go with you." Levy looked out into the guildhall and brought Natsu and Lucy closer to her so they could see. Their eyes landed on Happy who was sitting all alone at a table, barely nibbling on a fish.

"I recommend going with Happy. His partners have been missing for a while and his other partners Erza and Gray are out searching for them. He could really use the company." Natsu and Lucy looked at their little buddy sadly. They understood why Erza and Gray wouldn't take him out to search for them. They didn't want to get his hopes up in case they didn't find him. While it was out of the best interest, their plan still meant leaving Happy all alone. Natsu and Lucy looked down at the bluenette beside them.

"Don't worry Levy, I'll handle this," they said. They held the mission request in their hands and walked across the guild to where Happy was sitting.

It was time to bring their little buddy back.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The roaring winds and continual snowfall made it increasingly harder to move. Footsteps crunched in the snow as two climbers moved up the mountain. The leader wrapped her arms around her body tighter to keep her as warm as possible. Her comrade didn't bother trying to warm himself up. It was pointless this high up.

They didn't know exactly what it was they were searching for, but they had to keep going. They had spent many months gathering all the data they could and it finally led them to the mountain they were climbing. Their leads proved even more conclusive when villagers at the mountain's base claimed to have seen strange lights at the top and horrible sounds echoing through the hills. With that as their guide they hiked the snowy mountain in hopes of finding what they had searched so long for.

Their friends,

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

The male stopped in his tracks and looked around the area. Snow clouded his mask and it was super irritating. Eventually he just ripped the stupid thing off. His raven hair blew in his face as he searched the mountain. His dark eyes landed on something out of the ordinary and he called out to his partner.

"Erza! I see something!" The female heard him and followed his finger to what he was pointing at. She too ripped off her mask, her scarlet hair going crazy as she did so. It caused somewhat of an issue, but she could still see what he was referring to.

A large, metal door.

Once she saw it, her and Gray increased their speed up the mountainside. Gray shielded his eyes from the oncoming snow, as the door grew closer.

 _We're coming Natsu, Lucy. Just wait a little longer._

 **Well there you all go. Review! Favorite! Follow! You know the drill! Have a lovely day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I imagine I won't be able to update for the next few days because of the holidays but I'm sure you guys won't mind, I've been away longer. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 _ **Luce?**_

 _Yes Natsu?_

 _ **Don't you think we should say something to him?**_

Natsu and Lucy glanced over their shoulder hesitantly. A few feet away was Happy. He hadn't activated his Aera magic so he was walking. He kicked a small rock back and forth as he followed "Nalu". Neither parties had said a word to each other and it was growing increasingly awkward for Natsu and Lucy. Happy was usually the talkative one.

 _I think you're right._

"So, your name is H-Happy?" they asked dumbly. Lucy was mentally smacking herself for such a stupid conversation topic. Happy raised his eyes up to "Nalu's". He shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Yeah, that's my name. Why does that matter?"

"I-I was wondering how you got that name?" Happy's eyes once again wandered down to the cobblestone path.

"Natsu gave it to me." Happy's wings suddenly appeared and he flew ahead of Natsu and Lucy a few feet. Natsu and Lucy let out a sad sigh.

 _ **That could have gone better.**_

 _This is my fault; I shouldn't have brought it up._

 _ **It's okay Luce. We'll thing of something different.**_

They arrived at the magic shop not long after. It looked incredibly old and in need of some tender love and care. The windows creaked eerily as the wind blew passed and there were cracks in the wall. "Nalu" and Happy stood in front of it, both too nervous to go in. Natsu and Lucy's legs were shaking.

 _ **Luce, stop doing that, you're making us look like a scaredy cat in front of Happy.**_

 _But it looks super creepy Natsu._

 _ **We're doing this for Happy remember.**_

The shaking in their legs suddenly stopped. Happy looked up at the pinkette to find an unreadable expression on her face. Slowly it morphed into one of determination. Natsu and Lucy looked down at Happy smiling.

"Are you ready for this Happy?" they asked. Happy nodded once, walking up to the door and pushing it open.

The interior was far scarier than the exterior. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Cobwebs and dust bunnies decorated every inch of the store. The shelves were lined with bright colored potions and strange antiques. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy strolled through the store to the back.

At the checkout counter sat an old man. He had a beard that reached the floor and funny shaped hat. He dozed away in his seat, completely unaware of the people now in his store. Natsu and Lucy reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder. The old man was startled awake right after. He searched around the room frantically until his tired eyes landed on "Nalu" and Happy.

"Who are you?' he asked in a grumpy voice. Natsu and Lucy pulled out the request paper and placed it on the counter.

"We came a-about your request," they said. The old man snatched the request up and scanned it quickly. He hopped out of his chair and sluggishly walked over to an old cabinet. From the cabinet he pulled out a broom and feather duster. He shoved the items out to the pinkette and exceed who took them reluctantly.

"I want this place looking twenty years younger. Don't break anything or it comes out of your salary. I'll be sleeping in the other room," he grumbled. He said nothing else as he walked to the room he was talking about and closed the door. Natsu and Lucy looked down at their partner.

"Well he sure knows how to damper a mood, am I right?" they asked happily. Happy sighed and flew off to some other part of the shop. Natsu and Lucy stood there for a second before awkwardly dusting the floor.

 _He is being incredibly difficult right now._

 _ **Can you blame him, he feels lonely. This is almost as bad as when Lisanna "died".**_

 _Was he really this bad?_ Lucy asked hesitantly.

 _ **Yeah, we both took it pretty hard. We spent a lot of time visiting her grave and taking missions.**_

Lucy thought about what it would have been like to be there after Lisanna died. Seeing Natsu and Happy so depressed without being able to do anything felt like torture. She hated to admit it, but she supposed it was a good thing Lisanna was still alive. She couldn't deny she was slightly jealous of the white haired Take-Over mage. When she came back Natsu spent a lot of time with her. Lucy once again thought back to the night their whole situation had started. She remembered Lisanna being brought up and it made her feel uncomfortable. Natsu talked about her so openly and affectionately.

Did he ever see _her_ that way?

 _ **There has to be a better way to make Happy feel better,**_ Natsu said, bringing Lucy back to the present.

 _Well, what would you do if Happy were distant?_

Natsu thought about it for a couple seconds. They looked around the room of old magic items as they thought.

 _ **I would try making him laugh I guess. I'd want to see him smile again.**_

Natsu and Lucy stopped in front of a group of costumes. Lucy's gaze landed on the intricate ninja outfit placed in front of them. A smirk appeared on their face.

 _I have an idea._

They placed the broom they were holding against the wall. Lucy then grabbed the scarf around their neck and started wrapping it around their head.

 _ **Luce? What are you planning?**_

 _Oh~ nothing, Nin Nin!_

The smirk on their lips grew as Natsu realized what Lucy had planned. It seemed unlike her to get involved in his childish antics, but they were having a very odd day, so he supposed it was bound to happen. When their "ninja mask" was complete, Natsu and Lucy started sneaking around, searching for their nakama.

They found him at the other end of the store, dusting off some old suit of armor. He looked incredibly bored while doing it. Natsu and Lucy snickered playfully before sneaking back into the shelves.

Happy dusted the armor, yawning as he did so. He really didn't like the idea of doing this with some random girl Mira picked up off the street. He might have been in a better mood if his partners were there.

But they weren't, and he might never see them again.

Happy heard the clanking of something behind him. He turned around and moved out of the way just in time before "Nalu" came jumping in. Surprised by the exceeds sudden move, Natsu and Lucy crashed into the armor and fell to the floor. Happy and "Nalu's" jaws dropped as they saw the armor hit against the shelf next to it. Like a chain of dominoes, one by one shelves fell to the ground with a crash. They cringed every time the shelves made a sickening crash.

They stared at the mess they had made in complete horror. Happy dropped his duster; his eyes turning to the door the old man disappeared through. Before he knew what was happening he was being dragged by his tail out of the building. Him and "Nalu" were shrieking uncontrollably through the streets of Magnolia.

 _ **We should be safe in another few blocks!**_

 _The Master is going to be so angry with us!_

"Why did you drag me into this!" they heard Happy yell behind them. Laughter began to bubble inside Natsu and Lucy and pretty soon they were full out laughing at themselves. Happy watched them questionably before he too found himself laughing. How did he get stuck with someone as idiotic as Natsu and Lucy combined?

They turned a corner and slid to the ground, both parties still laughing.

 _I can't believe that just happened!_

 _ **You see how much fun it is being the idiot sometimes? You were pretty good at it.**_

 _Though I wouldn't count that as a compliment, it was pretty fun, and look._

Natsu and Lucy looked down at Happy who was still giggling uncontrollably! He clutched his stomach, trying to calm his fits of laughter.

"T-That was awesome!" he yelled. Natsu and Lucy shook their head, trying to control their breathing.

"I never thought that would be so entertaining, even if we did lose our reward," Lucy admitted for them.

"Makarov is going to be furious," Happy said, his laughter finally dying down. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, relishing in the adventure they just had. Natsu and Lucy looked down at their buddy who was staring back up at them.

"Hey Nalu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Natsu and Lucy tilted their head in confusion.

"For what?" Happy smiled up at the pinkette, the most genuine smile he had since Natsu and Lucy's disappearance.

"Thanks for taking me on this mission. I really needed it." Natsu and Lucy smiled tenderly, nudging Happy's arm.

"Don't sweat it Happy, I had fun with you. I hope we can do more stuff like this." Happy nodded, his smile dropping slightly.

"Nalu?"

"What?" Natsu and Lucy asked.

"Why did you pick me? I'm not as strong as other mages in Fairy Tail or as smart, so why did you pick me?" Natsu and Lucy looked off into the distance for a moment before turning back to their fuzzy buddy. They placed a hand on his head and rubbed it softly.

"You looked like you could use a smile." Happy stared into Natsu and Lucy's dark eyes. He noticed small flicks of green in the dark irises. They told him that Nalu was a true friend, one he could truly depend on.

Just like Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey, can I ask you one more thing?" he asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you like fishing?"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The large metal door creaked loudly as it was shoved open. It's noise echoed throughout the entire chamber. Snow from the outside fell onto the hard, metal floor of the inside. Gray and Erza tumbled in out of breath. Pushing that door open had been harder than anticipated. The hallway they had stumbled into took them back.

The walls and floors were lined with metal plating. Light fixtures hung from the ceiling. All of them were out, leaving the hallway dark. Erza and Gray couldn't see the end of the strange compartment. Gray removed one of his gloves and held his hand up. Summoning up his magic, a light blue light filled the room. Wordlessly, Gray walked down the hallway with Titania close behind. Over the sound of the clanking of their boots, Gray and Erza could hear something that sounded like static.

They came to the end of the hallway to a large room. Chairs, tables and papers were scattered across the floor. On the other end of the room was a group of computers. They were all fuzzy and buzzing softly. Gray strolled over to the computers while Erza continued on her own.

She knelt down by a knocked over desk. She shifted through the rubble and found a clipboard. She lifted it up curiously. The entire paper appeared to have been scribbled on, covering anything that could have been printed on it.

"It looks like whoever was here left in a hurry," she said, flipping through the other papers, only to find them all scribbled on.

Gray examined all the computers silently. He looked back at Erza.

"All the data has been erased."

"Are you positive?" Erza asked, standing and walking to the other end of the room. Gray looked back at the computer screen. He took the mouse and started searching around. His eyes widened when a window suddenly appeared. He read over the window and turned back to Erza.

"Erza, there was another one."

"Another?" asked Erza, climbing over a chair. Gray nodded.

"Another base like this one. Maybe that's where Natsu and Lucy are," he clicked on the window only for a "password" icon to appear. Gray growled.

"I need a password for its location." He glanced back at Erza who was standing in front of another metal door. She tried prying it open with her hands but it did no good. She searched around the area for some other way to open it. Gray stood by Erza's side, looking with Erza. His eyes landed on something right next to the door.

"Erza, it's no use. It requires a password as well."

"Then we'll just break it open," she stated, requiping a single sword. Gray shook his head solemnly, pointing to the tiny print on the password panel.

"It says the walls are coated with anti-magic components. We won't be able to break in."

Erza's face distorted into a grimace. The Titania yelled, kicking the door angrily. The sound of her kick echoed through the rest of the room. Erza fell on her knees, shaking.

"Another dead end," Gray heard her whisper softly. The two of them remained in their places until Gray felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small lacrima that was flashing a message. He carefully placed the crystal back in his pocket and put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Erza, they need us back at the guild. Jii-Chan says they might have a lead." Erza slowly nodded in understanding. She looked up at the door in front of her. She couldn't help but feel it was taunting her. It was like her whole mission. She could get one inch away from her comrades but never actually touch them. It was so maddening.

"We'll find them Erza. I know we will," Gray whispered, pulling Erza to her feet.

The two walked slowly back the way they came, neither having the strength to look back at the door. They had no idea what could be hiding behind it, but they knew one thing.

They were _definitely_ going to find out.

 **I hope this chapter was okay. The mystery of the door ensues. Ooo~ I'm so spooky! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Did you all have a Merry Christmas, or at least all of our Christmas celebrators out there? I got a "NALU" shipper phone case and I got a replica "Dark Repulser" from "Sword Art Online". It's made of foam but it still hurts. Anyway, I hope you all got great presents and were able to spend time with people who matter to you. Without further adu, today's chapter!**

Nalu and Happy walked giddily down the dark streets of Magnolia, fishing poles in their hands and a bucket of fish between them. They had just returned from their fishing excursion and it was already growing late, very few people were on the streets. Happy was recounting a mission he and his team had taken a few months ago and Nalu was just listening respectfully. While listening, Natsu and Lucy thought about the fun day that they had spent with Happy.

Sure the mission they took didn't go quite as planned, but in the end they were still able to revive the old Happy through terrible ninja's and fishing.

 _We smell like fish!_ Lucy whined. Natsu chuckled.

 _ **Admit it, you had fun.**_

 _Well, I can't deny that. Fishing can be sort of exciting._

 _ **You should fish with us more instead of poking your nose in a book all the time.**_

 _For your information, I like reading, and you should really try it. I took up fishing so humor me and try reading._

 _ **Okay, I'll try it for you.**_

 _Thank you,_ responded Lucy, a light blush decorating Nalu's cheeks. They glanced over at their furry partner. He looked so much more cheerful since that morning and they couldn't help but pat themselves on the back for a successful mission.

"What happened after that?" Nalu questioned.

"Natsu escaped and chucked the boulder at the Cyclops!" The two of them laughed at the memory, remembering quite clearly. Nalu calmed down enough to speak again.

"That Natsu of yours has no limits does he?" Happy nodded.

"Aye, Natsu is the strongest person ever. He'll do whatever he can to protect our nakama and Lushi."

Nalu quirked an eyebrow, "Your nakama AND Lucy? Why is she separate?" Lucy was slightly confused by Happy's wording. Did they not consider her nakama or something? Natsu had grown uncharacteristically quiet in the back of their shared mind.

"Well, Lushi is special, at least that's what Natsu says. Yeah she's our nakama, but she has something different about her."

Nalu's face began to grow more flushed. Lucy tightened her grip around the bucket with fish.

"R-Really? What do you mean?"

 _ **L-Luce, does that really matter?**_

Happy shrugged, "I've tried asking Natsu, but he doesn't give me a very clear answer. All he ever says is "Lucy is Lucy" whatever that means."

Nalu's subconscious grew quiet. Neither Natsu nor Lucy knew exactly what to say. Happy went on to talk about other missions he had taken in the past, but Nalu remained quiet.

Natsu began to grow uncomfortable with Lucy's lack of response. He expected her to start sputtering wildly and her face turn into a cherry. He expected her to act like, well, Lucy!

 _ **Luce, l-look, about what Happy said, he didn't mean it in any way like-**_

 _You think I'm special?_

Natsu's sentence died after Lucy asked her question. Lucy could hear him sputtering in the back of their mind.

 _ **W-Well y-yeah I think you're s-special! You're my partner! You're Lucy! You mean a lot to me and I couldn't imagine my life without you.**_

Natsu waited for Lucy to respond. It was quiet for a long time before her sweet voice resurfaced itself.

 _I think you're special too Natsu. I can't imagine my life without you either._

Nalu's cheeks grew warmer. Her heart banged against her rib cage. Lucy recognised this sensation as well as natsu. Neither could tell exactly who was responsible for their heartbeat, but they had the slight idea that it was theirs. Not Natsu's or Lucy's individually, but their own.

Together.

 _Hey Natsu, you remember the night this all started, right?_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _Do you remember the conversation we had?_

… _ **yeah.**_

 _Natsu…_

Before Lucy could continue, a large sword came crashing down in front of them. Nalu jumped, dropping the bucket of fish. Happy yelped in surprise. They followed the sword up to its owner and were met with a creepy metal mask. They could hear him breathing through it and it sent shivers up their spines. Black cloaks covered his large body.

Nalu was the first one to respond. She dropped the fishing pole and grabbed Happy by the tail.

"Come on Happy!" she yelled. The man in the metal mask picked up his sword and started off after them. Nalu and Happy were too frightened to look back but they were sure he was close behind. Nalu focused on the path ahead, but suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her in the head. She screamed out in pain, releasing Happy's tail and clutching her pink head.

"Nalu, what's wrong?" Happy asked, but Nalu couldn't hear him. Natsu and Lucy watched as images flashed through their mind faster than they could process.

Metal, lost of metal. And lights, just like in the dream they had.

Large tubes with strange liquids and unknown devices were everywhere.

There were two people, a man and a woman. They had on bright white lab coats. Their faces were dark, but their glasses shined with evil intent.

Finally there was a voice, one they recognized but couldn't place. It was so familiar ut with the fear in their heart and the pain in their head, they couldn't remember.

" _Natsu. Lucy."_

"Nalu! Keep running!" Happy yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. The pain in her head slowly died and she kept running as Happy ordered. She glanced back behind her to find the strange man chasing them about to swing his sword again. Nalu gasped and ducked just in time. He had not hit her like he intended, but he did cut a small strand of her pink locks. Nalu increased her speed in fear of being killed.

 _I can't be killed like this!_

 _ **Then turn around and fight Luce!**_

 _But I don't have my magic!_

"Nalu, this way!" Happy called out in front of her. They quickly turned an alley corner in hopes of losing him, but the assailant kept at it. Happy and Nalu ran into a dead end at the back of the alley. They looked up above to see all sorts of clothes wires and nets hanging around.

"I don't think I can fly through that," Happy said, his voice shaking slightly.

"We're trapped," Nalu muttered. They turned around when they heard the sound of footsteps nearing them. They gasped as the man chasing them stood a few feet away. He stood there motionlessly, staring at them through his dark mask.

"You're them?" the man questioned toward Nalu. His voice sounded cracked and raspy. Happy quirked an eyebrow in confusion, however, Nalu's eyes widened.

 _Natsu, h-he knows!_

 _ **Who is this freak?**_

"Who are you?" Happy yelled. The man stood there silently. Slowly, he brought a hand up to his cloak. He held the clasp tightly.

"I was ordered, to only retrieve the experiment." He released the clasp, letting his cloak fall to the ground. Happy and Nalu shook at the sight of the man's body.

He had large, metal patches nailed onto his chest. Tubes stuck out from different parts of his body. They could see a green substance pumping through his veins. On his back and sides were multiple human arms, all flailing around mindlessly.

Nalu felt her stomach churn and pushed down the need to throw up. Something about him made her head hurt and her stomach shift. Her body shook as she tried to pry her eyes away from his arms. Eventually she was able to resist the temptation to look and turned away.

"Are you afraid girl?" the man questioned softly, sending shivers up Nalu's spine, "You should be. You were the lucky one. You were the only one!" he screeched. Nalu brought her hands up to her ears to block out the torturous voice. Her eyes clenched shut.

"And now," he growled, "They want you back."

"Leave Nalu alone!" yelled a high-pitched voice. Nalu's eyes shot open. She glanced down at the blue exceed a few feet away. He stood firmly in front of Nalu and the metal man.

"I won't let you take my friend!"

The metal man growled lowly. He dropped to his hands and started crawling toward them at incredible speeds like a crazed animal. Happy stumbled backward and tripped. He stared up at the beast before him, as it was about to attack him.

" _ **HAPPY!**_ "

Suddenly, a golden light blinded Happy. He covered his eyes and waited for the light to die down. As it did, he could make out a figure standing in front of him where the monster was. His eyes slowly adjusted and he gaped at what lay before him.

On the floor was the creature that just tried to kill him. It's skin was burning and the metal plating on it's body was literally melting off. It scrambled around like a spider frightened for it's life. Before it stood Nalu. She glared down at the beast with a glare as fierce as Natsu's and as passionate as Lucy's. Happy marveled at the girl before him. His eyes landed on her fist and he nearly screamed.

It was on fire. Golden flames coated the fist, dancing around carelessly. As the beast fell to the floor lifeless, Nalu fell on her knees, the flame dying away. She was exhausted by the attack she just pulled. Happy didn't waste another second rushing over to her.

"Nalu! Nalu! Are you okay?" he asked. Slowly, Nalu nodded her head, taking deep and heavy breaths.

"Yeah Happy. I'm okay." They both looked on at the creature lying in front of them. They watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"How did you do that?" the exceed questioned. Nalu lifted her hand up to eye level. It still felt warm from the fire and it slightly frightened her. Natsu and Lucy could not explain the phenomenon that just occurred.

"I… I don't know." She said nothing more as she stared at the man lying before them. She had no idea who or what he was, but he was their only clue at that moment. He knew something about their situation, and they were going to make him talk.

 **This chapter was slightly shorter than the last few. Still, I thought it turned out okay. What did you all think? Review! Follow! Favorite! Have a lovely day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my lovelies! How is everyone doing this fine day! I hope you're ready for another chapter of "The Bond That Made We, Me"!**

Nalu sat patiently by the door to the infirmary. Happy sat next to her, lazily messing with a loose string on his backpack. He didn't notice the strange look the pinkette had on her face.

After Nalu had defeated that beast in the alley, her and Happy had to drag it all the way back to the guildhall. Porlyusica was called to examine it and had them wait outside until she called them in. Nobody had approached Nalu or Happy about the matter. They were all too nervous to ask about how she defeated such a crazy monster.

Nalu stared down at her hands, rubbing her fingers softly. Her mind was a mess and her head hurt a lot. The memory of the last hour was still fresh in her mind. Whatever that thing in the infirmary is was somehow connected to Natsu and Lucy's situation and their situation just kept growing more and more confusing.

 _How did we do that?_ Lucy asked.

 _ **I'm not sure. I guess we did have magic after all.**_

 _But it was all different and crazy! Golden flames? You can't do that and I definitely can't!_

 _ **I've done it before when I fought Zero, but only because Jellal helped me.**_

 _So why were our flames gold?_

 _ **Maybe it had to do with your magic.**_

 _My magic?_

 _ **Yeah, I mean whenever you summon your spirits there's like a cloud of golden dust or something. Maybe when our bodies were fused our magic was fused as well.**_

 _That… actually makes some sense. Good thinking Natsu._

The door beside them opened. Porlyusica stood in the doorway and gestured for them to come in. Nalu stood while Happy flew after her. They followed the medicine woman to the medical bed where the beast was laying. It looked completely charred and unrecognizable. The uneasy feeling in Nalu's stomach returned at the sight of it. Porlyusica sighed and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I did everything I could, but the damage was too great. He's dead."

Nalu's head dropped sadly. While she was trying to keep a calm composition, her inside was raging with anger and frustration. They had lost their only clue.

"What can you tell us about it," said an old voice. They all looked to the door where Makarov, Mira, Laxus, and Juvia were standing. They walked up to the bed and looked at the creature in disgust.

"Not much I'm afraid," grumbled Porlyusica, pulling out a clipboard, "His body structure is beyond anything I have ever encountered or ever recorded."

"Is there anything you can tell us about him?" Mira begged.

"I was getting to that girl!" she barked, frightening Mira, "His entire body looks genetically modified."

"So those arms were added to him?" questioned Juvia. Porlyusica shook her head solemnly, "I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. The arms were fused to him."

Nalu's eyes widened and her heart stopped for a split second. Nobody else seemed to notice the tenseness in the pinkette.

"DNA from the arms has been mixed in with this man's natural DNA, meaning the process goes far deeper than simply attaching them to his body. This also makes it more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" asked Laxus.

"A procedure like this would require a strong bond between the two things being fused together. Without a proper bond the fusion can become unstable, resulting in the death of the specimen not long after creation. Fusion experiments such as these have been banned in Fiore for such reasons as this and the over all immorality of the experiments," the medicine woman revealed. Nalu clenched her hands together tightly. Her breathing grew slightly ragged but she tried to keep it quiet so she wouldn't alert the others.

 _He's like us Natsu._

 _ **These people fused him together…they used him as a tool… they made him a MONSTER!**_

 _And now… T-they're looking for us next._

"Makarov, I found something on the creature that you should know about," Porlyusica stated, drawing back Nalu's attention. She picked up a small disk off the table beside her and held it up.

"I found this on one of the metal plates on his body. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I believe it's some kind of code. Most of it was burnt beyond recognition."

"I'm sorry," Nalu muttered, lowering her head. Mira placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know about the code."

"What code?" Everyone turned around to find two more people standing in the doorway. Gray and Erza strolled in calmly. Juvia silently admired her "Gray-Sama" while Makarov approached Erza.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. Erza dropped her head in shame.

"We found what looked like some sort of lab. Everything had been destroyed and all information erased. We found a door but it was locked with a special code."

"Did you say code?" questioned Laxus, "Porlyusica said the thing that attacked Nalu had a code with it."

Erza and Gray looked down at the creature on the operating table and doubled back.

"What the heck is that thing?" Gray questioned.

"That thing attacked me and Nalu," Happy stated. Erza turned to the pinkette.

"You were attacked? I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect the two of you. Please, you must punish me!"

"Um, it's okay Erza," Nalu said, backing away from the Titania, "We were fine, I defeated it."

"You did this to it?" Gray asked pointing to the corpse. Nalu nodded. Gray rubbed the top of his head in thought.

"Huh, I got to say I'm impressed. You've got some fire in you." Juvia glared at Nalu, whispering a declaration of war for her beloved Gray. Nalu blinked a couple times, taking in what Gray just said.

 _ **HAHA! Gray admitted I'm better than him!**_

 _He just said he was impressed, not that you were better._

"Anyway, back on topic," growled Laxus, "The thing had a code on it. Maybe it's the code you need to open that door."

"But maybe it isn't," said Mira, "Maybe it's a code to something else and not to that lab."

Nalu thought back to the strange images in her head from before. The lights, the metal hallways, the strange devices, it sounded a lot like a lab to Natsu and Lucy. Their dark eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Natsu, these images, I think they're memories._

 _ **And that dream last night, It was a memory too!**_

"That is the code," Nalu stated. All eyes fell on her, "I'm sure that the creature and the lab are all connected to the same thing."

Makarov fiddled with the strands of his beard, "Then that means Natsu and Lucy are indeed connected to you Miss Nalu. You were right."

"Unfortunately the code is still too damaged to read it," said Porlyusica, "So you have still hit a dead end."

"But it's progress!" Mirajane exclaimed, "This is the most progress we've had in a long time. Natsu and Lucy are so close I can feel it."

Makarov nodded, "Yes, I feel the same Mira. I do feel that everything is falling back into place," he looked up at the pinkette, "all thanks to you Nalu."

"Please don't thank me," Nalu said, "I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense," said Erza, clapping a hand on her shoulder, "you've done an amazing job. We misjudged you." Nalu smiled nervously, not knowing exactly how to feel about Erza's last statement.

"If you don't mind, I have a body to take care of," growled Porlyusica, "and I hate having all you humans stink up the place!" Everyone was quickly pushed out and the door to the infirmary was slammed loudly. Everyone split off their own ways, but Nalu stood in front of the door alone.

 _Natsu, I've been thinking about what that think said to us a while ago,_ Lucy admitted.

 _ **What?**_

 _It said that they wanted us back, whoever they are. I was just thinking that if they are looking for us, then those thinks are going to just keep coming and bring us back to the people who did this to us._

 _ **That's great! Maybe we can get that code again to get into that lab. We might find a way to split us apart sooner!**_

… _That's not what I was thinking about._

 _ **What were you thinking about?**_ Natsu asked, noticing the nervousness in his partner's voice. Nalu looked down at her fingers and started fiddling with them once more.

 _It's just… I'm a little scared. These things aren't like what we've ever faced before. They make me think about what happened in that lab. I can't remember exactly what happened, but these people, these things leave a bad taste in my mouth. I'm scared to find out the truth._

There was silence between Natsu and Lucy. Slowly one of Nalu's hands went up to her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

 _ **Everything will be okay Luce. I won't let them hurt you.**_

 _Natsu… Natsu I-_

Another hand clomped onto Nalu's shoulder, forcing a scream out of her. She turned around swiftly just in time to see Levy before she jumped on her, enveloping her in a hug. Nalu didn't respond automatically but then wrapped her arms around the bluenette.

"I heard what happened to you from Happy! Are you okay, I was worried about you!" The bookworm ranted. Nalu nodded her head as she continued to speak.

 _ **Wow, this feels weird.**_

 _That's because you're a boy._

"Hey Nalu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Levy," Nalu responded.

"I know it's short notice, but the girls are having a slumber party at Evergreen's apartment and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get to know others in the guild. You don't have to if you don't want to." Nalu smiled down at the bluenette, a look of gratitude on her face.

 _ **NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I can't go to a GIRLS slumber party!**_

"I'd love to!" Nalu responded. Natsu was yelling loudly in their head, but Nalu kept smiling as Levy jumped around happily.

"Great! I'll meet you at your apartment and we can go together! See you there," said Levy, waving at her before heading down stairs. Nalu watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

 _ **How could you Luce! Now you owe me twice!**_

 _Calm down Natsu, it's a slumber party. How bad could it be?_

 **Once again, sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but the next one should be super funny, and fluffy! Until next time! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo, how is everyone this fine day? You better be ready for this next chapter!**

 _ **Lucy, I swear if you care about my well being even in the slightest you will turn us around and take us back to our apartment,**_ Natsu growled as Nalu and Levy walked casually down the halls of Fairy Hills for the slumber party. Levy was wearing a set of green pajamas with little books covering them. Nalu wore a plain black tank top with white pajama pants. They could here the laughing of the other girls as they approached Evergreen's door.

 _Come on Natsu, it'll be fun. Haven't you ever wondered what a girl's sleepover is like?_

 _ **No actually I haven't and I don't want to know. Turn us around now!**_

 _Too late Natsu, just deal with it!_

"Are you ready?" Levy asked, gripping the door handle. Nalu hesitantly nodded her head. Levy turned the handle and threw the door open. As the door flew open, a fluffy white pillow came in contact with Nalu's face, sending her falling to the floor. She lay there for a second, trying to understand what just happened.

 _ **Ow, what was that?**_

 _That was a pillow Natsu. We became pedestrians in a pillow fight._

"Erza, be more careful! She's new, remember?"

"Nobody is safe during a pillow fight Levy!" the Titania responded from inside the apartment. Nalu pulled herself up, taking the pillow with her. Her jaw dropped as she saw every girl in the room battling with pillows as if it was a true war-zone. Girls' dived behind furniture, chucking pillows at apposing women, falling to the ground, screaming in agony if hit. Nalu gaped wordlessly while Levy ran into join the fun.

 _ **You girls are crazy.**_

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._

 _ **Have you never been to one of these?!**_

 _Not with everyone at once!_

"Nalu!" called someone from the room. She felt a yank on her arm and she pulled behind a couch just before another pillow hit her. She looked at her savior to find Mirajane, smiling brightly at her.

"I'm so glad you could make it! You can help me and Lisanna!" Nalu looked past Mira to find the younger Take-Over mage chucking pillows to the other side of the room.

"W-What exactly is the goal here?" Nalu asked nervously. Mira laughed.

"Goal? There is no goal. This is just to have fun, but I imagine the battle won't end until Erza is defeated."

Nalu popped her head above the couch to get a good look at Erza. The redhead was at the other side of the room, laughing like a madwoman. She held two pillows in her hands, deflecting any oncoming pillows. Nalu gulped in fear, ducking behind the couch once more.

"This guild is going to kill me," she whispered. Lisanna laughed.

"Come on Nalu. Where's your sense of pride? You're with Fairy Tail now, so fight for it!" Nalu thought about what Lisanna said. These people had no idea who she really was. In the beginning people avoided her because they thought she was different. Now they were trying their hardest to make amends and make her one of them. The half of her that was Lucy wanted to cry, but the half of her that was Natsu felt their heart burn with passion.

The passion to win.

Slowly, the pinkette rose to her feet. Mira and Lisanna looked up at her in confusion. She walked out from behind the couch, grabbing a stray pillow from the floor. Fewer people were throwing pillows, wondering what the pinkette was about to do. Erza looked down at her from her spot. She noticed the firm resolve in the pinkette's eyes. As she examined them, she froze, noticing how familiar they were. Nalu took the opportunity to charge at Erza while she was confused. She ran towards Erza, dodging the pillows that were flying through the air. She jumped, holding the pillow high. Adrenaline pumped through her system as the pillow neared the redhead's face.

 _ **We're going to do it!**_

Just as the thought left their thoughts, Erza snapped out of her own and hit Nalu smack on the side of the face. Nalu fell ungracefully to the floor. Mira and the other girls rushed to her side to see if she was okay. Levy helped her to her feet.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to beat her."

"So did I," said Erza, combing her fingers through her hair, "you surprised me Nalu, and I commend you for that." Nalu released breathy laugh as the other girl's cheered for her. Afterwards everyone started picking up the pillows and moving the furniture to set up for sleep. Everyone giggled amongst themselves as Mira set down a tray of snacks for everyone.

"Okay," said Mira, taking a seat on her sleeping bag, "I say it's time for a little game of "Truth or Dare." All the girls cheered except for Nalu. Her eye twitched slightly.

 _Natsu, calm down, it's just a little game._

 _ **Yeah, a game involving a bunch of girls who will either say a revealing truth or do a super outlandish dare. I really don't want to be here!**_

"Levy, truth or dare?" Mira asked. Levy bobbed up and down excitedly in her seat.

"I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to crack an egg on your head!" she cheered. All the other girls laughed or gagged in response. Levy hugged her pillow.

"Mira, why?!"

"I show no mercy in this game!" Mira smiled, walking into the kitchen to get an egg. She handed it to Levy who took it hesitantly.

"If you get any egg on my floor you're cleaning it up," announced Evergreen. Everyone waited for the bluenette to go through with the dare. When she finally did, everyone laughed, telling her not to get to close to them. Levy grumbled, standing and walking to Evergreen's bathroom. When she came back her hair was wet and dripping. She pointed a finger at Juvia.

"Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you snuck into Gray's house and cut off a strand of his hair?"

Everyone turned to Juvia. Comical tears fell from her eyes, "Alright! Juvia admits it! She snuck into Gray-Sama's house! Please don't tell him! He still doesn't know Juvia cut his hair!"

 _ **I knew it was her!**_ Natsu screamed.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _ **Gray found out about his hair and thought Happy and I did it as prank! He has been pranking me nonstop as revenge!**_

Nalu giggled quietly enough so no one else could hear. Lucy was finding it amusing that Natsu was actually enjoying himself. It was different seeing this side of him.

Many more truths were spilt and many more dares were laughed at. Nalu had been given a few of her own and embarrassed people too. Erza had just revealed to Mira how deep her feelings to Jellal were and now it was her turn. Her face was still glowing red when she pointed to her next victim.

"Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth this time."

Everyone waited anxiously as Erza thought about what she was going to say. The redhead folded her arms over her chest.

"Do you have any feelings for Natsu?"

Nalu's heart stopped at the sound of Natsu's own name. The man in question began to grow curious while Lucy sank deeper into their subconscious. She had been hoping a question like that wouldn't be asked and she though she was off the hook. Luck however hadn't been on her side. Lisanna placed a finger on her chin in thought. Sweat formed on the side of Nalu's face.

 _Answer it already,_ Lucy begged, the suspense killing her. Natsu didn't ask why she was so nervous.

"As in romantic feelings?" questioned the white haired female. Erza nodded. Everyone was surprised when Lisanna started giggling. Nalu raised a delicate brow in confusion.

"Sorry Erza, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have feelings for Natsu."

"Really?" Lisanna nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Really. I admit that when we were younger I had a small crush on him, but things change. He's like a brother to me now." A small sigh of relief escaped Nalu's mouth. Natsu noticed and wondered why Lucy had been so tense during that time. Was she worried Lisanna would say she did like him? A small part of him hoped that was it and that there were specific reasons behind Lucy's behavior. Lucy could feel the relief return into her system, the nervousness and awkwardness disappearing.

"Besides, if anyone has feelings for Natsu it's Lucy."

And it was back.

Nalu straightened up her back, surprised by Lisanna's sudden comment. The other girls spoke in agreement. Nalu smiled nervously.

"N-Natsu and Lucy?" she asked nervously. Levy nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah, Natsu and Lu-Chan are the closest friends in the guild."

"I say it's about time they get together," said Cana, taking a sip of a juice box.

Mira placed her hands on her cheeks, gushing like a school girl, "Oh their babies are going to be just adorable!"

The girls went on and on talking about how cute Natsu and Lucy would be together. Lucy was completely an utterly embarrassed. Talking about boys was always the most embarrassing thing about a sleepover and with Natsu being there it made her feel like she was going to explode. She waited for Natsu to say something about it, but he never did. The group of girls grew quieter when a newcomer joined the conversation.

Nalu.

"You…" Nalu asked hesitantly. Lucy was surprised to find it was Natsu taking control, "you really think Lucy likes Natsu?"

Mira shook her head, "Not like, love!"

Nalu's eyes fell to her hands, "How… h-how can you be so positive."

Nalu's eyes widened when all at once the girls started naming off reasons. There were so many that Natsu didn't get the chance to hear all of them.

"She says she'll kick him out of her apartment but she never does."

"She blushes like crazy when their relationship is mentioned."

"When she needs someone to lean on it's always him."

"Lucy chose going on a mission with Natsu over a date."

"Lucy gets lonely without him."

"If Lucy had to choose," said Erza, everyone else quieting down, "No, if she _could_ choose between going back to the pampered, rich, and orderly life she once had or remain in the disordered, crazy, spontaneous life she has now with Natsu. Always, she would _always_ pick Natsu."

Silence overpowered the room. They let the truth of Erza's words sink in, and they were the truth. Everyone in the room knew just how much Natsu meant to the blond Celestial wizard.

Everyone turned to Nalu and were surprised to see tears falling gracefully down her cheek. People leaned in and asked her what was wrong, but she waved them off, saying it was nothing.

In truth, Natsu and Lucy didn't even know what was wrong. Neither could tell whom the tears belonged to. The power of their comrades' claims and statements impacted both of them so much. A warm feeling filled their chest as they repeated each of those truths. A small smile appeared on Nalu's face.

 _ **Always. You would always pick me.**_

… _It's the truth. I would always pick you Natsu. Always._

… _**And I would always pick you Lucy.**_

"Alright everyone," announced Mira, "I think it's time for bed." The others murmured in agreement. Evergreen turned off the lights while everyone got snuggled up in their sleeping bags. Sleep overcame everyone very quickly. Nalu lay in her sleeping back calmly. Her eyes began to shut slowly and she welcomed it. Natsu and Lucy didn't speak with each other or discuss the conversation earlier; they just relived the moment to themselves.

Nalu knew her face would hurt in the morning from all the smiling.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 _The noise returned, the loud, monstrous noise that overpowered their other senses. Their body was in pain, all sorts of pain._

 _Jabbing._

 _Poking._

 _Pinching._

 _It was all too much. With the brightness, the noise, and the burning of the cold metal against their bare skin, it was too much for them to take, they wanted it to end._

" _They are showing much promise."_

 _They were in a room. It was dark and like everything else it was made of metal. They were sitting, staring at the wall. They couldn't force their head to look to the side where the voice was coming from, even then they could barely focus on the voice with the numbness and blurriness in their head._

" _Excellent, now it is time for Stage 2," said another, deeper voice. It sounded familiar. They hated it._

" _Stage 2? But they just completed Stage 1. None of the other experiments have ever gotten this far."_

" _The others were flawed and weak. Their bond wasn't strong enough. I didn't expect any of them to make it to Stage 2. This," a pressure was placed on their head. They couldn't tell what it was but they didn't want it there, "this specimen has exceeded our expectations. We can't just give up when we are so close to finding that bond. Do you want them to laugh at us again, to ridicule us?" the other was silent. The pressure on their head disappeared and they could hear footsteps walking away from them._

" _Tomorrow we shall continue over to Stage 2. They can handle it. They've made it this far." A door closed behind them. The clicking of the lock echoed in their head. They were all alone in the room, staring at the wall with the fuzziness in their head. Slowly, their head turned to the door. They watched it like it was going to do something amazing._

 _They stood up from their seat. One foot after the other they stumbled to the door. A hand reached out towards it. The hand landed on the cold metal of the locked mechanism. Not the handle, just the door. They stood there, hand on the door for an eternity. Slowly, the cold surface of the door was no longer cold. It was warm. It was the first bit of warmth in what felt like ages. The door grew warmer and warmer and they wanted it warm. They wanted anything other than the cold, noise, and pain. They held onto that warmth on the door._

 _Until it wasn't there anymore._

Nalu tossed and turned in her sleeping back, pulling into herself. The memories, they were so confusing. They made no sense. There was no order to them, and every time one arose there was pain, always pain. She wanted it to stop; she wanted it to end. Why couldn't it go away?

Why?

 **Whoa! It went from fun and fluffy to crazy crazy in your face! I hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since Nalu entered the guild. People had finally started to warm up to her. Many people asked her to join them on missions or just to hang out. Others on the streets would ask her on dates, which she would always decline immediately. She spent about everyday with Happy to keep his mind off the search for Natsu and Lucy. It looked like it was working, but she noticed every once in a while he would stare at the guildhall doors, waiting for his two friends to come through it.

It was becoming increasingly harder for Natsu and Lucy to keep lying to their friends. While physically it grew easier to operate like a regular person, mentally they couldn't remove the guilt. They wanted to tell them the truth, but it just seemed too unbelievable and crazy. Did they even stand a chance now?

Nalu was walking through Magnolia on her way back to Fairy Hills after a long day at the guild. She was so lost in thought she was barely paying attention to where she was heading.

 _Porlyusica returned the damaged code earlier today. Erza and Gray went to check it out._

 _ **And?**_

 _Nothing. They couldn't repair the last few digits. The trail is still cold._

 _ **I'm sure we'll figure out another way to open the door.**_

 _I sure hope so._

Nalu stopped in the middle of the street. With it being so late she wasn't bothering anybody. She blinked a few times, wondering where exactly she had ended up. Looking to the side she saw a building she recognized. She stared at the structure before her. Memories of the past in that building filled the pinkette's head. A humorless laugh came tumbling out of her lips

 _Look, it's my apartment._

… _ **Luce?**_

 _We must have just walked here on impulse. How funny is that?_

 _ **Lucy.**_

 _What?_

 _ **You're crying.**_

Nalu reached up to her face. She felt the cold tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks. Instead of wiping them away she dropped her hand back to her side. Her body began to tremble as she continued to stare at the apartment.

 _What if... what if we never turn back?_

 _ **Lucy?**_

 _What if we're stuck like this forever Natsu?_

 _ **Lucy, don't say that, of course we're going to turn back to normal.**_

 _OPEN YOUR EYES NATSU! WE ARE NEVER TURNING BACK!_

Nalu stumbled back slightly by the sudden outburst. Her teeth were clenched as she tried to hold back her sobs.

 _We are going to be stuck like this forever, cursed to share the same body for the rest of our lives! I'm not Lucy Heartfilia anymore and you're not Natsu Dragneel anymore! We're just Nalu and that's all we're ever going to be! I'm never going to finish my book! I'm never going to strengthen my magic, heck I'm never going to see Loke or Virgo or any of my spirits ever again! I'm never even going to see my reflection in the mirror again!_

Nalu fell to the cobblestone path. Her tears fell from her face, creating little puddles on the floor. Natsu didn't know what brought this up. He knew she was scared but he had no idea she was this terrified of never getting her old body back. Hearing her teary voice broke his heart.

 _I-I, I'm never going to find that someone Natsu. I want to find someone I can spend the rest of my life with. I want someone to hold me, kiss me, and love me. I want to get married and have a family one-day. I want someone to grow old with. I want to be me again!_

Nalu's arms wrapped around her body suddenly. Her sobbing grew louder and louder, but nobody came out of their homes to see what the matter was. Nalu's lips shook as she tried to control her bawling.

"B-But you are Lucy," Nalu whispered. Lucy's crying died down.

"Y-You are you, you always have been, but you're also me. This b-body we share is more than just a body. It's still us, working as a team to make it work. It's always been us Lucy, and it always will be." Nalu bit down on her lower lip. The grip on her body tightened.

 _N-Natsu…_

"You," a raspy voice muttered behind Nalu. The girl quickly spun around. A figure in dark robes stood behind her. Her body shook, not from sadness but from fear. This person had the build of a woman but they still embodied the same creature that tried to take them a week ago.

"You are The One," it spoke through it's mask.

"The O-One?" was all Nalu could mutter out. She changed into a squatting position, ready to bolt back to the guild if she needed to.

"The 100. The one the doctors are looking for."

"100? Doctors? What are you talking about?" she demanded. While they wanted to bolt while the woman was unprepared, they needed to get as much information out of her as possible. This could be their only chance.

"You know what I'm talking about," she growled, taking a step closer to Nalu. The pinkette in response backed away, "You are no longer under the influence of The Sleep. The memories should already be returning to you."

Nalu was going to question her again, but stopped herself before she could. The dreams she had been having came to mind. The strange rooms, the devices, those two people. They were there, but she couldn't make sense of it.

"It's still fuzzy, I can't remember it all."

"You two make me sick," the woman growled. Nalu looked up at her, confusion written on her face.

"You were the lucky ones. You didn't suffer like the rest of us. At least you can show your pretty face in public. I can't even look myself in the mirror I'm so hideous. But that doesn't matter. They promised to free me. They promised to free _us_ from this prison." Nalu's eyes widened. She jumped to her feet.

"You mean there's a way? A way to separate us?" Nalu asked hopefully. The woman took another step forward.

"They say the Voices can free us. The Voices we hear when they do their experiments are stronger than them, stronger than all." Nalu watched as a knife was pulled out from under the cloak, "It's a pity you won't get the chance to hear them again." Before she could react, the woman chucked the knife at Nalu, scratching her face.

Nalu exclaimed in pain and started bolting towards the guildhall. She could hear the woman chasing her getting closer. Another knife flew passed Nalu's head, just barely missing her ear. Nalu increased her speed as she turned the next corner. She could see the guildhall just up ahead. She smiled in relief, but that relief was short lived when she felt a knife hit and enter her leg. She collapsed on the floor.

She glanced back at the woman pursuing her. She was almost upon her. Nalu tried to army crawl towards the guild doors as fast as her arms could go. A foot collided with Nalu's back, kicking her to the side. The pinkette yelled in pain, the kick dealing more damage than she thought. She lay on the cobblestone floor in pain. The woman walked up to her, placing a foot on Nalu's stomach to keep her in place. Nalu stared at the mask wide eyed. Images flashed through her mind once more of the bright, cold, noisy place she was once in. She clenched her eyes shut, awaiting whatever the woman would do to her.

" _Natsu, Lucy."_

Nalu's eyes shot open. She watched as the woman who had been pursuing them fell to the ground unconscious. Towering above them now was the great Erza Scarlet with a sword in her hand. The pinkette looked to the side where she saw Gray, Levy, and Happy rushing out from the guildhall to her side.

"Nalu, are you okay?" Happy asked, landing on her lap. Nalu nodded mutely, still in shock. Everyone crowded around her, helping her to her feet. Nalu said nothing to them as they guided her into the guildhall. Her mind was in a total frenzy as she thought about all that had been revealed to her that night, but one question bothered her most of all.

Whose voice spoke to them just now?

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The infirmary seemed bleaker than it did the day Nalu first woke up in it. The light of the moon cascaded down through the window onto Nalu's bed. Wendy had healed her wounds but Makarov thought it best that she remain there for the night. He had the woman in the mask taken down to the dungeon to be interrogated the next morning so she had nothing to fear.

But that didn't help her. She couldn't find it in her to sleep after what took place by Lucy's apartment. It was too much for her to take in all at once. Nalu sat in her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. She thought about everything the masked woman had said to her.

The One.

The 100.

The Voices.

 _ **Why can't things ever make sense? Do this and you'll turn back to normal,**_ Natsu laughed. Lucy didn't respond like he hoped she would. She hadn't said a word to him since she broke down on Strawberry Street. He didn't like remembering that moment where Lucy was hurting and he felt helpless. He hated thinking about all the things she revealed to him and how scared she truly was. He needed to do something.

 _ **Luce, about what happened at your apartment, I wanted to-**_

 _Don't say anything Natsu,_ she interrupted, _let me speak first._ Natsu didn't respond, meaning she was free to continue.

 _I want to apologize Natsu. I can't imagine how uncomfortable that must have made you. This whole thing has been uncomfortable. I also want to thank you for putting up with all of this. Not a lot of guys would be able to handle this the way you have._

 _ **You don't have to thank or apologize for anything Luce. I'm always here for you, no matter what.**_

Silence once again overtook their mind. Nalu tightened her grip around her legs. The more Lucy thought about what happened that night the harder it became not to cry all over again.

 _It's just… I'm so scared right now. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm trapped with no way to escape, and even though we somehow got away from those "doctor" guys, I still feel like they have a hold on us, like they'll never let us go. They'll just keep looking for us, and trap us all over again. Treat us like that creature and the woman from today. I don't know if I'll ever be free from-_

Lucy stopped. The world around Nalu froze. Lucy didn't know exactly what happened, but in a split second, something changed.

Slowly, Nalu brought a hand up to her lips. She touched their smooth surface tenderly. They felt warmer than they did before. It wasn't drastic but it was noticeable. It happened so suddenly, but it felt good; it felt right. In a way it reminded Lucy of-

 _A kiss?_

 _ **Lucy, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm not going to let them take you again. I promise you that I'm going to free us from them and this body, and when I do I won't ever let you go.**_

Nalu sat in silence. Her hand slowly fell back down to her side. With Natsu's reassuring words, Lucy finally found it in her to sleep. Nalu unwrapped her legs and lowered herself back into bed. She pulled the covers up and engulfed herself in the soft sheets.

She lay there for a few moments, reflecting all that had been said between them. Lucy went back through time, to the apartment, to the sleepover, and finally to the night this all started and the question Natsu never answered. Whether he would ever give her a direct answer or not, Lucy decided that the unsaid that night could no longer be left unsaid. So with all the courage she could muster, she said it.

"Natsu," Nalu whispered aloud, "I love you."

A small smile spread across her face, her eyes drifting shut.

"I love you too, Lucy."

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DID IT! I DID THE CONFESSION! I know there was a lot to process from this chapter but trust me, all will be revealed in due time. I hope this made your day! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Yesterday was the confession which was super awesome, but there's still so much more that needs to happen, things to be explained. You all better be ready for all the mind-blowing reveals to come.**

Nalu blinked her eyes lazily as the morning sun's rays hit her face. She tossed to the other side of the bed, trying to wake herself up. She yawned, stretching her arms. Her joins popped, a hum of satisfaction coming from her.

 _ **Good morning beautiful.**_

Nalu's eyes shot open. Lucy had been surprised by Natsu's sudden statement. Memories from the past night became clearer and instead of yelling at Natsu for being so blunt, a small smile graced Nalu's face.

 _Good morning._

 _ **Did you sleep well?**_

 _Yeah no memories. Just pleasant dreams._

 _ **I'm glad to hear that.**_ Nalu sat up in bed, shifting her eyes around the infirmary. She had some strange new appreciation for it, maybe because this is where Lucy and Natsu confessed. A small blush spread across her face.

 _I can't believe I confessed to you,_ Lucy admitted.

 _ **Yeah, same here.**_

 _So, does this mean we're, you know?_ Lucy thought. Nalu began fiddling with her fingers. Natsu chuckled in their mind.

 _ **Do you mean dating?**_

… _Y-Yes?_

 _ **Do you want to?**_

… _Yes._

 _ **Well, I want to too. Lucy, do you want to be my girlfriend?**_

 _Yes!_

Nalu hopped out of her bed happily. Beside her bed were her clothes. Picking them up, she strolled to the bathroom to change. She closed her eyes just like she did every time she changed.

 _ **Lucy, you realize what this means right?**_

 _No what?_

 _ **We're going to have to try even harder to separate ourselves.**_

Nalu stopped in the middle of changing. She opened her eyes and started at herself in the mirror. She had her regular shirt on along with the belt, but she was still clad in her pajama pants. She reached a hand to the mirror and fingered the image.

 _You're right. I guess we can't really be a couple if we're the same person. I can't hold your hand. Hug you…_

 _ **Kiss you?**_

Nalu's blush grew fiercer.

 _Yeah._

 _ **Don't worry Luce, we'll get our bodies back, and when we do I'm going to kiss you crazy!**_

 _When did you turn into such a sweetheart?_ Lucy asked, Nalu laughing aloud. Nalu laughed louder when Natsu joined in.

 _ **Only when I got such a wonderful girlfriend! I'm not very good at being romantic, but I want to try for you. You deserve it.**_

 _Oh Natsu,_ Nalu placed a hand over her heart. Why did he have to always be so sweet?

Nalu finished changing and left the infirmary. There was a bounce in her step as she walked down the stairs to the first floor. A few people called out to her and she smiled in acknowledgment. She took a seat at the bar beside Levy.

"Hey Nalu, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," Nalu admitted. Mira walked over, cleaning a mug.

"You seem in a cheerful mode today," said Mira. Nalu tried hiding her blush from the barmaid, but she couldn't hide it from Levy.

"Mira~, Nalu's blushing~" said Levy. Mira set her mug down and leaned against the bar counter.

"Ooo~, that's the most common sign that someone's in love," Mira said smartly. Nalu scratched her cheek nervously. Mira laughed.

"You are! You are in love aren't you?"

"Who is it?" asked Levy excitedly, "Do we know who it is? We can help you get together."

"It's not that!" Nalu exclaimed, waving her hands frantically in the air, "It's just, I have a good feeling about today."

Mira nodded, "That's good too. I mean, we captured that one woman who tried to hurt you last night. Maybe we can get some information out of her."

Nalu looked down at her lap, "Yeah, information."

 _ **And maybe we can get her to spill the way we can get our bodies back.**_

 _If we do we have to do it discreetly._

"Do you know when I can speak to her?" Nalu asked.

"The Master wants to question her as well. He said you can go down to the dungeon with him, Gray and Erza." Nalu nodded in understanding. The Natsu side of her wanted to jump-the-gun and go down there at that moment, but she showed restraint, deciding to wait for the right time.

So Nalu sat in the guildhall, chatting with different people. Some people would even walk up to her asking her out. Every time they did, Lucy had to hold Natsu at bay. It was hard because not only were they hitting on him, which was super creepy, but they were also hitting on his new girlfriend. Eventually, Erza, Gray and Makarov arrived, meaning it was interrogation time.

Nalu followed the three down to the basement of the guildhall. Lucy found the area super creepy with all the dim lights and stonewalls. They stopped in front of a cell towards the back. Up against the wall was the masked woman from the night before. She didn't bother looking at the group of mages when they stopped in front of her cell.

"I am going to ask you some questions," said Makarov firmly, "and when I do I expect you to answer them quickly and honestly."

The woman didn't answer. She turned her head slightly in their direction. Though she couldn't see her eyes through the mask, Nalu knew she was staring straight at her.

"What is your name?" Makarov asked. The woman remained silent. Gray and Erza's patience were growing thin. Nalu's was as well, but she hid it well.

"I'll ask again," grumbled Makarov, "What is your name."

"I don't have one," she finally snapped. Nalu jumped back in surprise.

"You don't have a name?" questioned Gray.

"None of us do. They don't bother with names, it's too confusing for them."

"What do you mean by "Us"? Do you mean you and that creature that came before?" asked Makarov.

"Don't even compare me to that thing," the woman sneered, "He was a 14. He wouldn't have lived through the week. I'm a 57."

Erza raised a delicate brow, "57? You're put into categories by these people?"

"Not categories. It's more complicated than you think. I don't expect you normal people to understand."

"We want to understand," said Gray, griping one of the bars of the cell. She turned her head weakly to his direction.

"That's to bad," she mocked, "you can never understand. You don't know what it's like to be two parts of a whole. To be alone together all the time."

Nalu stared at the woman sadly. She wasn't like the thing that first attacked her. This woman seemed calmer and in more control. But at the same time, she was in more pain. Nalu felt bad for her, even if she did attack them. They were in the same situation.

"Two of our comrades mysteriously disappeared and we have reason to believe that you know where they are," said Erza. Said mage pulled a small lacrima out of her pocket and held it up in front of her. A small image appeared from the lacrima. Nalu stared at it in unbelief.

Coming from the lacrima was a picture of Natsu and Lucy. The picture itself was at the beach at a smoothie hut. Natsu had his arm wrapped around Lucy who was laughing happily. They remembered taking that picture during their training for the Grand Magic Games. It was one of their favorites. Nalu couldn't take her eyes off the faces in the picture. They looked so happy and carefree, but at the same time they looked almost foreign to her.

It scared her.

"Do you recognize these two mages?" Erza asked. The woman looked at the picture with disinterest. Slowly, her head tilted toward Nalu. She stared at the pinkette intently. Nalu's heart rate increase, sweat formed on her forehead.

 _She's going to tell them._

 _ **What do we do now?**_

Neither of them had any clue what to do. This woman clearly had a grudge against them and now she had an ace up her sleeve. The woman turned back to Erza, "Yes, I have seen them before."

Nalu bit down on her lip, _this is it._

"They were brought to Lab B three months ago," she answered.

"Where is Lab B?" Gray asked frantically.

"It's located in a mountain range not far from here, but you won't find anything. It's gone now, destroyed. It was cleared out a little more than a week ago."

Gray tightened his grip on the cell door, "That's the place we already checked!" He kicked the metal bars angrily with his foot. Nalu noticed the same fury in Erza's eyes.

"Where would they be now?" Makarov asked. Nalu eyed the woman curiously, still waiting for her to spill their secret.

"They would have been transferred to Lab A, up in the mountains of Shirotsume." she responded.

"Can you take us there?" asked Makarov. The woman shook her head weakly, "I have never been there. You would need an access code to get there which I don't have."

"At Lab B, there was a locked area of the building we couldn't access because of a password. Do you know the password?" Erza asked. The woman nodded. Slowly, she pulled an arm out from under her cloak. On her wrist was a metal cuff with a string of digits carved onto it, "This code will get you passed the room. If you can find a working computer you might be able to find the exact location of Lab A with this code. Be warned, you might not like what you find in there."

Reluctantly, Makarov pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Erza walked into the cell and unlatched the metal cuff from her arm. The woman put forth no struggle against the redhead. Once Erza was done, she stood and walked back to the rest of the group. Makarov stared down at the woman sitting in the cell, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"I don't know the extent of your hardships, but I don't want Fairy Tail to be one of them. You have given us all the information we require, therefore you are free to go." After he said that, the woman remained sitting. She let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?" Nalu found herself asking. The woman looked up at her.

"You see… I'm dying."

The women in the room gasped, Makarov's features changed, "How?"

"I told you, I'm a 57. Only experiments above a 70 live passed the first few experiments. My body just can't handle it. I don't have very long now. I don't even have the strength to stand," she admitted. She rested her head up against the wall of the cell, "now if it's too much to ask, I'd like to die in peace."

Nobody said a word. Gray and Erza looked down at the master for orders. The old man let out a sad sigh before walking back down the hallway. Gray and Erza followed close behind him.

"Pull a team together," he whispered to the two mages, "I want you to return to Lab B and see if you can find the location of Lab A, along with any clues about Natsu and Lucy. Take Nalu with you. I want you ready in one hour."

Nalu listened to their whispers until they disappeared from the dungeon. Now Nalu and the woman were the only ones left. Nalu stared down at the woman clinging to life in the cell. Whether it was against her better judgment or not, Nalu walked into the cell and kneeled down beside the woman's body. The masked lady said nothing to her as she did. The pinkette stared down at her lap.

"You knew what I was, so why didn't you tell them?" Nalu asked softly. The woman shifted toward the pinkette to the best of her ability. Nalu tried helping her but the woman shrugged her off. Nalu found herself staring into the dark eyes of her mask.

"I was going to," the woman said quietly, her voice already sounding far away, "I had every intention of telling them what you were, but I couldn't."

"Why?" The woman shrugged.

"I don't know. I hate you more than anything. You were the only 100, the only one who actually stood a chance at living again while the rest of us are forced into the shadows. I wanted to reveal who you were, to make you feel what we feel, but I just couldn't say it. Maybe it's because we are one in the same. All of us were forced to become what we are by the doctors."

"In a way, they are the true monsters in all of this," said Nalu, a small smile on her face. The woman chuckled, surprising the pinkette. Nalu watched the woman as her breathing became more labored and hoarser. Hesitantly, Nalu brought her hands up to the mask. The woman didn't stop her as she slowly pulled it off.

She had long, mangled, black hair on one side of her head. The other side had a few small strands of purple hair. Her head bulged slightly and veins popped out all over it. She had two dark blue eyes and another one just above her left eye the color green. One eye sagged lazily like it was about to fall off. Her mouth split in a hideous display, almost as if two mouths had been connected to each other. Nalu wanted to cry at the sight of her. These two women were forced to fuse just like them, only they weren't as lucky.

Nalu wiped away some tears that were gathering in her eyes. She offered the woman a kind smile.

"Can we, start over?" she asked. The woman sniffled, one of her eyes filling with tears. Her breathing began growing fainter.

"I would like that." Nalu held out a hand. From under the woman's cloak, a delicate hand wormed its way out and held onto Nalu's. Nalu noticed small patches of tan covering the hand.

"Hi, our names are Natsu and Lucy. What are yours?" The woman's lips curved into a sad smile.

"Our names are Merida and Jun. It's nice to meet you." Her words grew softer. She tightened her hold on Nalu's hand.

"The Voices will free you. The voices from the first experiment. They are far stronger than any living force. They brought you together and they... will set... you... free."

Her eyes closed gently as soon as she finished speaking. Her hand felt limp in Nalu's. The pinkette sniffled. She tenderly placed Merida and Jun's hand on her stomach. Nalu rose to her feet, gazing down at the poor soul. Her heart burned with a newfound determination. She wasn't going to let anyone else suffer like they did. She wasn't going to let anyone else experience the horrors they had to endure.

At least now, Merida and Jun were finally at peace.

 **That took a sad turn. I was crying a little. Well I hope this chapter was okay. Review! Favorite! Follow! Have a Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year! I was super busy so I didn't get the chapter in when I wanted to. Oh well, enjoy the chapter.**

 **WARNING, this chapter may get a little intense for younger readers. It's nothing inappropriate but it it be a bit scary. Just a heads up.**

"Nalu-san, are you sure you're okay?" Juvia asked from across the aisle of the train. Everyone called for the Lab B team gazed over at the pinkette. She was hunched over in her seat, hugging her stomach. Wendy and Gajeel could hear the poor girl's low moans of agony. The pinkette raise her head up, smiling painfully.

"I-I'm fine. I just feel a little sick," she said quietly. When the train hit a bump, the girl quickly covered her mouth, hunching over again.

A few hours ago the Lab B team had been assembled which consisted of Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Nalu. They packed up whatever gear they could pack and headed to the train station. Wendy had cast a Troja spell on Gajeel and herself for safe measure so there shouldn't have been any issues. However, once the train started moving, Nalu fell over in her seat, moaning and groaning in pain.

 _ **I-I can't believe i-it.**_

 _W-We have m-motion sickness._

 _ **Now do y-you see why I hate t-trains?**_

 _Y-Yes! From now on we're only taking them for eme-ergencies._

"Do you have motion sickness too?" Erza asked. Nalu shook her head in denial, but when the train hit another curb she changed her answer.

"Gosh, you're behaving almost as bad as Flame Brain when he gets sick," muttered Gray. Nalu heard him with her sharp ears and glared at the male angrily. Even Lucy couldn't deny the fact that she too wanted to smack the ice mage, but Nalu was in no condition to do so.

"Nalu-san," said Wendy softly, "If you want I can try my Troja spell on you." Nalu didn't hesitate nodding, "but I'll have to wait until we reach the next stop."

"O-Okay," she said reluctantly, "how long till we reach the next stop?"

"An hour," answered Erza.

"I'm gonna die!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nalu literally kissed the ground when the train finally reached its destination. Lucy could care less if it was unsanitary, she was just glad the pain in her stomach was gone.

Never again would she tell Natsu he was being over dramatic.

After grabbing some extra gear from the village at the base of the mountain, the team began their climb towards Lab B. It was extremely difficult for Wendy, Juvia, and Nalu. Normally the bitter cold and snow of the mountaintop wouldn't have affected Natsu, but since they also had Lucy's low tolerance for the cold, he finally understood why she hated the missions to Mount Hakobe.

 _ **Remind you to buy you a thicker coat when we split.**_

 _Thanks sweetie, remind me to get you some motion sickness patches._

Snow covered Nalu's mask, making it increasingly harder to see. She wiped away all that she could and searched around for her friends. She saw Wendy a few feet away from her, struggling to keep from falling over due to the wind. A few feet ahead of her was Gray, searching for the lab entrance. He had his mask removed to get a clearer view of the mountain.

"Over here!" called Gajeel. Everyone followed the sound of the Iron Dragon Slayer's voice over the roaring of the wind. Nalu helped Wendy through the snow towards the lab. They spotted everyone else walking through a door into the side of the mountain. Nalu stared at the door, a sense of recollection creeping over her. She feared exactly what she would find in the depths of the mountain hideaway. She was regretting coming along. Wendy had to nudge her toward the door and inside the facility.

As she stumbled inside, her boots clanked against the hard surface of the metal floor. She gazed around the hallway. The metal plating and dim lights were so familiar but she couldn't remember. She gasped when Gajeel shoved her.

"Keep moving Pinky," he growled, walking passed her. Nalu said nothing, following close behind him. The group entered a small room full of knocked over tables and scattered papers. Nalu didn't know what to make of the room before her. This wasn't what she was expecting when she joined the team. After examining the wreckage around them, the team converged at the door at the far end of the room. Erza pulled out the metal cuff Merida and Jun was wearing. Gray pulled out a flashlight and shined the light down on the numbers. Erza punched in the numbers carefully. When she came upon the last digit she tensed up. Nalu noticed her hand shake as she finally put in the final number.

A loud clicking sound sounded through the room. The metal door popped open just a crack, an airy substance coming from the cracks. Nalu gulped nervously. Erza turned to the group behind her.

"I don't know what lies ahead. Be on guard at all times," she whispered, pulling out a flashlight. Everyone followed her actions and pulled out their flashlights. With that, Erza opened the door.

She shined her flashlight into the dark chamber. They walked in one by one, pointing their flashlights around nervously. The only sounds in the room were their footsteps and their heavy breathing. It didn't appear as dirty as the room they first arrived in, however they could barely see a foot in front of them.

"Something smells off about this place?" Gajeel mutter, shining his flashlight down another hallway. Wendy crept closer to Nalu, "I smell it too." Nalu didn't speak, but she nodded her head in agreement. The pinkette's heart beat against her chest like it was trying to break free. If she didn't know better she would have actually believed it. Lucy was swimming in a pool of fear and terror. She thought back to the first creature that attacked her and Natsu and Merida and Jun. She couldn't fathom what other horrors were dwelling in the depths of the mountain.

"We need to find a working computer," said Juvia. Erza nodded, glancing back at the group.

"We should split up to cover more ground. Gray and I will take this path," she stated, pointing down a hallway, "Gajeel and Juvia take the hall to the left. Nalu and Wendy will take the right." Everyone nodded in agreement and took their respected paths.

"Other than the computer what else are we looking for?" questioned Gray as he and Erza strolled down their path.

"We need to find a lead on Natsu and Lucy if we can. That woman back at the guild said they were taken to Lab A, but I'd like to know exactly what happened to them here."

"You don't think those doctors did anything to Flame Brain and Lucy do you?" Gray asked hesitantly. Erza stopped in the middle of the hall. She glanced at the raven-haired male over her shoulder.

"With my entire being I pray nothing has happened to them. Come, we must press forward," she said. Just as she was about to continue onward, something got caught in her flashlights beam.

"Whoa, what do you think did that?" asked Gray. It was hard to make out with the minimal light given by the flashlight, but it appeared to be the remnants of a door. A gaping hole was in the center of the metal mechanism. The metal looked like candle wax dripping off the door and forming at the base.

"What happened here?" questioned the Ice Maker. Erza touched the rim of the hole with her gloved hand.

"It looks like someone, or something, melted the door."

"Do you think it could still be here?" Gray looked down at the redhead who looked back up at him. Gray didn't say anything when he noticed a bead of nervous sweat form above Erza's brow. Erza faced forward again, building up all the courage she could muster.

"There's only one way to find out." Erza bravely walked down the hallway with gray not far behind her. The redhead didn't want Gray to see her weak, but she sincerely hoped that whatever created that hole in the door was as far away from them as possible.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

A door fell to the cold metal floor. The two metals clanking against each other rang through the room. Juvia released her hands, which were covering her ears.

"Gajeel-kun, you can't just kick every door we come upon down," Juvia scolded. Gajeel scoffed at her, stepping over the door he just kicked out of it's hinges.

"It's not like we're trying to hide from anyone."

"Still, what if there is something still here like a wolf or a bear?"

"Seriously? How would they get passed the locked door?" he asked coldly. Juvia dropped her head in shame, realizing it was a pretty stupid comment. Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Nothing is going to get us. If I smell something I'll warn ya, okay?"

Juvia smiled softly, "Yes. Juvia can always trust your nose Gajeel-kun." Juvia shined her flashlight around the room. There were groups of tables and chairs lined up throughout the whole area. Up against one wall was a group of counters with cooking pots and pans everywhere. Juvia moved her flashlight to a stack of trays to the side of her, "This must have been a cafeteria."

"I wouldn't go trusting my nose so carelessly," muttered Gajeel quietly, "I might be coming down with something."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked, walking to the far end of the room, "Is something wrong with your nose?"

"I'm not sure," answered Gajeel from the kitchen, "It's just acting buggy. It just doesn't make much sense to me at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Juvia stumbled upon a single door at the back of the cafeteria. She turned the handle and it opened with ease. She shined her light around at all the strange items in there. Some things were plain cleaning supplies while others were just boxes. Gajeel opened cabinet after cabinet wondering if there was any left over food.

"You know that new girl, Pinky?"

"You mean Nalu-san? What about her?" Juvia spotted a group of boxes at the bottom of the closet. She kneeled down and grabbed one of them. She shifted through it's contents, pulling out a small black and white picture. It was of a man and a woman. The man had short, brown hair with a beard and round glasses. The woman had short black hair with rectangular glasses. They both wore lab coats and appeared to be standing at some sort of conference building. Juvia did not recognize it. She put the photo down and searched through the rest.

"Something is off about her scent. I don't know if it's my nose or not, but I do know something is off about her."

"What could be wrong with her Gajeel-kun? Nalu-san is so nice. What's wrong with her scent?" Juvia put the box down and opened another. Her face morphed into one of confusion as she reached in. She pulled out a small shirt with a butterfly on it. The tag read its size to be one for a five year old. She put the shirt down and picked up a tiny shoe meant for an infant. She noticed a large variety of clothing items for children, adults, girls, and boys alike. Why did they have all of this stuff?

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think she has two scents," called Gajeel. He walked out of the kitchen, an apple in his hand. He rubbed it against his coat before taking a bite out of it.

"Two scents?" questioned Juvia. The bluenette stood from her seat, looking up at the shelves of the closet. A single box in the far corner caught her eye. She reached for it, standing on her tiptoes, "Wendy-san told Juvia that most people have combined scents because of their parents. They receive part of their parents' scents." Gajeel stood behind Juvia, watching her struggle to grab the box. He sighed, reaching for the box and pulling it off the shelf. Juvia thanked him as he walked up to a chair close by. He took a seat, biting into the apple again.

"That's not what I smelt. A kid with his parent's scents would smell like a combo between the two. She has two individual scents that are not connected." He took another bite, "The strange thing is, her two scents are identical to-"

Juvia dropped the box in her hands, the contents scattering on the floor. Gajeel jumped in surprise. He stood up and marched over to the bluenette.

"What the heck was that woman? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Juvia didn't reply to him. He noticed her small frame shaking and heard a small sniffle come from her. Gajeel slowed his angry pace.

"Juvia?" he asked. She still remained silent. Gajeel stopped a foot behind her. He looked down at the box Juvia dropped and the contents of it. He saw some black material with orange trimming. Along with that he saw a light blue shirt with a golden bow.

"G-Gajeel-kun," Juvia whispered. Gajeel looked back up at the water woman whose back was turned to him. Slowly, she looked at him over her shoulder. He blinked as he watched tears gather in her eyes. The woman turned around fully for Gajeel to see. His red eyes widened when they fell on the objects in her arms.

Sitting neatly in Juvia's gloved hands were a scaly white scarf and a ring of golden and silver keys.

Gajeel's apple tumbled out of his hand to the hard floor.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Do you see anything Wendy?" asked Nalu as she followed close behind the young Dragon Slayer. The two had been walking aimlessly through the halls of the lab with little success in finding a computer. They mostly found cell blocks and a few offices, but other than that nothing too exciting.

It was the lack of excitement that scared Nalu most. She couldn't get rid of the feeling in her heart that told her to turn around or she would regret it. Nalu clutched her gloved fist nervously.

 _ **Lucy, everything is going to be fine,**_ said Natsu, trying to calm his girlfriend.

 _Natsu, we should turn back._

 _ **But Luce-**_

 _Please Natsu, I want to turn back,_ she begged.

… _ **Okay, I'll ask Wendy if-**_

"I found one!" called Wendy. The young girl quickly bolted in the direction of a dim light.

"E-Eh?" Nalu muttered in confusion before chasing after Wendy, "W-Wendy wait!" she called out. She screeched to a halt in front of another room. It was dark and spacious from what Nalu could tell. She looked to the side where Wendy was standing in front of a computer. Nalu turned off her flashlight and walked over to the bluenette. She glanced at Nalu over her shoulder, smiling brightly.

"It's still in working condition!" Just as Wendy said that, Erza and Gray ran into the room exhausted.

"You found one?" Erza asked. Wendy nodded, stepping away from computer. Gray took her place, searching through the data. He found a file labeled "Lab A" and clicked it. A small password icon appeared. He turned to the redhead beside him, "Erza, the passcode!" he demanded. Erza nodded her head, fishing through her pocket for the clearance code.

Nalu strolled away from the computer, deeper into the room. Nobody paid any attention to her. A feeling of dread and fear crawled up her spine. It was a similar feeling to the one she had when she entered the building. Nalu's eyes shifted around the dark room. She could make out different outlines of objects. They seemed so familiar to her and it made her feel anxious.

 _Natsu, we've been in this room before._

 _ **I know, but I can't remember what it was.**_

 _Natsu, I want to leave. We shouldn't be here._

"Erza-san! Gray-sama!" called Juvia's voice from down the hall. Her and Gajeel came stumbling into the room and toward the computer. Gray was in the middle of typing in the password when they ran in. Erza turned to the water woman.

"What's wrong Juvia?" she asked. Juvia placed something in her arms before she could object. Erza and Wendy looked down at the objects curiously. When Wendy recognized them she covered her mouth to muffle her oncoming cries.

"Natsu's scarf. And Lucy's keys," Erza choked out, fumbling with the strands of Natsu's scarf. Nalu swerved around quickly when she heard the mention of Igneel's scarf. Her dark eyes widened at the familiar fabric in the redhead's arms. She also noticed the ring with keys attached to it. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

 _ **Igneel's scarf, It was here the whole time.**_

 _Loke, Virgo, Plue. All my spirits._

"Where did you find these?" Erza demanded.

"We found them in the lab's cafeteria, along with some old photos and clothing."

"Clothing?" questioned Wendy. Juvia nodded sadly.

"Juvia found a bunch of different clothing items, children and adults alike."

Erza rubbed her chin in thought, the keys and scarf still clutched tightly in her grip, "What would all that stuff be doing here?"

"I got it!" Gray cheered. Everyone rushed to the Ice Maker's side except for Nalu. The girl stood frozen off to the side. She watched lifelessly as the others stared at the computer screen. She brought a hand up to her heart and backed away slowly.

 _Natsu, we need to get out of here. There's something about this room, about this place. I think I'm going to throw up._

 _ **Lucy, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you.**_

 _We need to leave now!_

Nalu's back collided with the cold surface of glass. She grunted as her back hit the object. She moved away from the glass surface, still staring at the thing she bumped into.

"I have the coordinates of Lab A. Wendy, write it down." Wendy nodded, pulling out a small slip of paper and jotting down the coordinates on the computer. Gajeel raised a metal eyebrow, inching closer to the screen. He lifted a finger and pointed to an icon.

"What's that?" he asked. Gray read it over.

"It's secondary power to the entire lab's systems."

"Press it. We might be able to get some light in here,"commanded Erza. Gray nodded and moved the mouse to the icon, clicking it. Green lights came on almost instantly.

Nalu came face to face with a horrifying sight. The green lights illuminated a large glass chamber filled with a light green liquid. Inside the container…

… was a monster.

Staring straight back at the pinkette was a disfigured creature. It had two faces morphed into one. It looked like it was in pain, screaming in agony. It had extra appendages growing off different parts of it's body, all different sizes. Nalu screamed at it.

Everyone else turned around to see what was the matter. They stared in horror at the multiple glass containers in the room, each containing a different body. They were all different sizes, from as large as body builders to as small as children. Many were transfigured beyond even looking like a human body. Others weren't nearly as serious, but each was a disgusting sight.

Gray and Gajeel gaped in shock at the sight. Wendy clutched Erza's arm in fear, but even the redhead was trembling slightly. Juvia fell against the desk where the computer was in shock.

They also noticed a single machine in the center of the room. It had hundreds of wires, big and small, sprouting off of it and toward the ceiling. In the mass of wires was a chamber. It was empty, but it looked like it once held something of importance. In front of the display was a large operating table. Scattered beside it were a bunch of tools and empty vials.

Everybody was in complete and utter shock at the room before them, but none of them compared to Nalu.

The poor woman's body trembled. She held a hand over her mouth. She could already feel the vomit trying to climb it's way through her throat. Nalu couldn't take her eyes off the poor souls inside the containers.

 _It was here... it a-all started in h-here._

 ** _All these people._**

 _Those… t-those monsters._

 _ **Luce?**_

 _They d-did this to these p-poor people. These living people!_

 _ **Lucy, listen to me. Listen to me sweetheart.**_

 _And they want us…. They're searching for us! And they will never stop searching!_

 _ **Lucy?!**_

Without another word, Nalu bolted form the room. Her teammates called out to her desperately, but their calls fell to deaf ears. Her mind was in disarray, she couldn't think clearly. Natsu and Lucy were struggling to keep themselves together.

As she ran through the abandoned halls of of laboratory her head was hit with unspeakable pain. She gripped her skull, crying out in torment. Images flashed in and out of her head faster than magic mobiles rushing down a highway.

Then all at once it stopped.

… And she remembered everything.

 **That was pretty intense. Sorry about that but the music I was listening to just got super powerful and influential and I may have over did it, or under did it. Anyway, the next chapter will be all the flashbacks put together. Finally, most everything will be revealed. "Most" everything. Ta ta for now! Review! Follow! Favorite! Eat Ice Cream!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my friends! It's good to be back. You better be excited for this chapter because I am! This one is a doozy.**

It was all clear. It all started the night they were walking home.

 _Natsu yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. Lucy walked beside him, giggling at him as his yawn escaped his tired body. The two partners were walking through Magnolia without a care in the world. Natsu was taking Lucy home for the night though the blonde told him it wasn't necessary. The pinkette told her it was no trouble, so they headed on their way._

" _Today was so boring," Natsu whined, folding his arms behind his head as he walked. Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eye._

" _Don't complain Natsu. We can't go on missions every day."_

" _But sitting around the guildhall is no fun. Ice Princess and Metal Muncher even weren't there so I was stuck sitting around all day."_

 _Lucy pouted, "Oh stop complaining. There are plenty of other things to do in life besides missions and beating up Gray and Gajeel." Natsu's brow rose._

" _You mean beating up Erza?"_

 _Lucy sighed in defeat, "It's so like you to have a one track mind," she muttered softly, "I'm sure you were able to find something to occupy yourself today."_

 _Natsu scratched the top of his head in thought. Lucy watched him intently as he recalled what he did that day. He looked very mature, racking a hand through his pink locks, sighing as he tried to remember. Lucy found herself blushing when he caught her staring. Natsu thought nothing of it but it left Lucy frazzled._

 _Stuff like this had been accruing for the past few months. Subtle glances, small touches of the arm or hand, and large, noticeable blushes happened on a daily basis. It scared Lucy when it started happening. She had read similar situations in her romance novels and wasn't too dense to notice it. It just seemed too unreal to her in the begining._

 _Was she in love with Natsu?_

 _If she were the same girl she was when she first joined the guild she would have flat out said no, but now she wasn't so sure. Now that she had seen what Natsu was capable of she realized there was more to him than the loud, hungry boy he was the first day they met. He was brave, kind, loyal, and he would always be there for her. The feelings she was having inside seemed unmistakable. And while they were startling, she didn't mind them. They even felt good at times. She was starting to like the idea of being in love with the Dragon Slayer._

 _Natsu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, as did Lucy. The blond twisted around, her hands behind her back. Natsu snapped his fingers._

" _I talked to Lisanna today." Lucy nodded._

" _Good, that's something. What did you two talk about?" she asked curiously. They started walking again and Natsu shrugged his shoulders._

" _We were catching up mostly. It's been so long since I've had a real conversation with her. We were really close when we were younger." Lucy's pace slowed down just barely at the mention of his childhood. She cast the man a quick glance before looking back at the sidewalk, "Really? You don't talk too much about it. Were you really that close?" she found herself asking._

 _Natsu nodded his head ecstatically like a small child, "Yeah! Lisanna and I were the closest of friends. She helped me raise Happy, she came on fishing trips with us, and she always knew what to say to make things better."_

 _Lucy looked down at her feet nervously. This was the main reason she hadn't told Natsu about her feelings. Sure the boy was dense, most of the guys in Fairy Tail were, but even he had to understand the concept of love. It wasn't the fear of him not understanding, it was the fear that he couldn't return those feelings. Natsu saw everyone in the guild as family._

 _So how did he see her?_

" _It sounds like she's really important to you," Lucy said softly. Natsu and Lucy turned a corner. The street lamps were dimmer than the ones on the main road, but they could still make out the path._

" _Well yeah, she was the only one who really tried to get to know me back when we were kids. She's kind, honest, and really good at making food! You know before Happy was born she asked if we could get married. Can you believe that?" the Dragon Slayer laughed. Lucy began to feel uncomfortable inside. He made Lisanna sound so wonderful, like she was one of a kind._

 _Did he ever view her that way? She hated the thought but sometimes she was envious of the youngest Strauss. She got the chance to see Natsu in a whole different way than her and get to know him on a whole other level, and at the same time Natsu saw her at a new level. Did she even stand a chance against those odds?_

" _M-Marriage? Really? That sounds a bit extreme don't you think?" Lucy asked, stumbling over her words. Natsu watched her curiously. He noticed she had been behaving strangely since the topic of Lisanna came up and wondered what was on his partner's mind. In all truth he just wanted to get off the topic; he was already bored of it. He really just wanted to get to Lucy's house and eat something._

 _Lucy's house was like a second home to him. He could go there and relax, take a bath if he needed one, eat whatever he wanted, and sleep on the world's most comfortable bed. He loved everything about it. He loved the bed, he love the food, he loved the sweet smell of the building._

 _And he loved Lucy. He didn't know when it happened, all he knew was that he woke up one day and discovered how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. She was different than the other women of the guild. Lucy gave him the strength to push onward, the power he needed to achieve victory, and the will to grow stronger for her. Natsu had no issue admitting to himself that he was in love with Lucy Heartfilia._

 _It was admitting it to_ _ **her**_ _that was the problem._

 _He was loud, messy, heck, he had pink hair for crying out loud. What could Lucy ever see in him? He was better off keeping his mouth shut instead of risking the friendship that was so precious to him._

 _Natsu realized he hadn't spoken in a while and looked down at his partner. She was staring at him patiently, waiting for his response._

" _Well yeah, I guess we jumped the gun pretty fast. I mean we were kids back then," he answered walking ahead. He was about to turn the corner when he realized Lucy wasn't next to him. He turned around and saw that she was standing still on the sidewalk, fiddling with her thumbs. Natsu approached her, about to ask what was wrong. Before he could open his mouth, Lucy spoke._

" _What about now?" Natsu stared at her questionably. She remained quiet; the only sound he could hear was the rustling of fabric nearby, a cape or a coat maybe._

" _If…" Lucy paused, looking down at her feet, "If you had the option, would you marry her? If it wasn't some childish fantasy?"_

 _Natsu blinked a couple time in confusion. His cheeks grew red slightly, "L-Lucy, what brought this up?" Lucy took two steps forward, leaving a small sliver of room between her and Natsu. Natsu's blush intensified with the close proximity. Slowly, the blonde raised her head, her brown eyes meeting Natsu's. The pinkette was completely mesmerized by them as the stars from above shone in her dark irises._

" _Natsu, there's something very important I have to tell you," she admitted, her face matching the color of Natsu's hair. The Dragon Slayer was speechless. Hundreds of scenarios went through his mind, but one most likely one stood out the most. Natsu nodded his head for her to continue. He tipped his head closer to hers. Lucy responded by inching onto her tiptoes. They could hear the fast heart beats of their partner. Lucy let her eyes drift shut._

" _Natsu… I-"_

 _Toink!_

 _Natsu backed away slightly, startled by the strange noise. All of a sudden, Lucy began to collapse. Natsu quickly gathered the Celestial mage in his arms._

" _Lucy! Are you okay? Lucy!" he yelled frantically, but received no answer. His eyes landed on her shoulder where a needle like object was embedded in her shoulder._

 _Just as he was about to investigate, a small object jabbed him in the back. His vision began to grow hazy. He stumbled over his own feet and collapsed on his knees. Though he could hardly focus on the pavement in front of him, Natsu reached over his shoulder and pulled out the object that had hit him. He stared intently at the a small needle in the palm of his hand. The needle fell to the floor with a light clink, along with Natsu and Lucy._

 _Natsu's grip on the blond loosened, but she was still lying in his arms. He gazed around the street in confusion, his head hurting and blurry. He felt himself slowly falling into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was a man and a woman in pure white lab coats appear from the shadows._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

They didn't remember exactly how they got there, but when they woke up, everything changed.

 _Her head felt like lead. There was a large ache in her neck. She blinked her eyes open, trying to fight the effects of the sleep agent that hit her. She stared up at the ceiling, confusion written on her face. It was dark in the room; the only light to be offered was a dim green glow on the other side of the room._

 _She tried to lift herself up but found herself restrained. She looked down at her wrist where some sort of magic light was holding it. It wasn't the customary magic cuffs but she assumed it was some kind of special restraint. She craned her neck up and saw the same restrains on her ankles. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing her regular clothes. Instead she had on a plain white dress that reached her knees, no shoes._

 _She shifted her gaze around the room. Wires spilled out of the walls and onto the floor. The dim green lights and the dark metal coating the walls gave the impression that it was some sort of mad lab like in horror movies. Her eyes widened when she saw the large glass containers with different creatures inside of them. They all had traits of humans, but they were nowhere close. They were deformed in all manner of ways. It was as if they were staring at her, screaming at her to get away._

 _Lucy struggled in her restraints, her heartbeat erratic. She didn't know what happened to those things but she didn't want to find out. As she struggled she felt something brush against her knuckles._

" _Luce?"_

 _Her head spun to the side where she saw Natsu strapped beside her. He was just starting to wake up, blinking his eyes repeatedly. She saw the same restraints holding him to the table. His regular one sleeved coat and scarf were replaced with a pair of plain black pants._

" _Natsu, what happened?" she asked anxiously. Natsu soon realized that they were nowhere they recognized. The pinkette pulled against the restraints with all the power he could muster but it was not enough. Lucy's breathing began to grow increasingly labored. Terror filled her as she anticipated what was to happen to them._

" _Dang it," Natsu growled, "Why can't I break free?"_

" _You're awake, good."_

 _Natsu and Lucy's heads shot up to the doorway. Standing in the middle of it was a man and a woman. The man had brown hair and a beard with round glasses. The woman had short black hair with rectangular glasses. They both adorned lab coats. They walked into the room slowly, paying no mind to the grotesque beasts in the glass containers. They strolled over to the table Natsu and Lucy were strapped to with pleased smiles on their faces._

" _We were beginning to think we would have to do the procedure while you were unconscious."_

" _Of course it wouldn't matter if you were. It's just more enjoyable this way," finished the man.  
_

" _Who are you freaks? Let us go or I'll beat you till your bruises have bruises!" Natsu yelled. The woman hummed to herself, picking up a clipboard beside her and scribbling something down._

" _The male subject seems to be hostile while his female companion remains calm in times of stress."_

" _I wouldn't say that," said the man, looking down at a computer screen, "her brain levels are fluctuating due to stress and fear." The man looked up at Lucy, smiling evilly, "Good, you should fear us."_

" _What do you want from us?" Lucy asked, sweat forming on her brow. Natsu continued to fight against the restraints on his arms. The man typed something into his computer. The room filled with a strange buzzing sound. Lucy's head shot in all different directions, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from._

" _It's not what we want from you per say," said the man, "It's from what you can become. You are about to become our newest project that may very well revolutionize the scientific world." He nodded to his partner at the other side of the operation table. Lucy watched her type something into strange panel._

" _Okay buddy," said Natsu, glaring at the male scientist, "I don't know who you are or what your plan is, but if you let us out now I promise not to totally damage your face," he spat. The man chuckled._

" _You don't scare me young man. I've tangled with far greater threats," he glanced at his partner, his face now serious, "Is the stone ready?"_

" _It's at full power now," she responded. For once Natsu had gone ridged. The two mages turned to the man who placed his hand delicately over a red button. Lucy found her heart racing with anticipation. She saw Natsu's jaw clench. He was just as nervous as her._

" _Don't worry, the process is really quite painless. It's afterwards where the pain really kicks in," he smirked. Natsu and Lucy's breath hitched as he brought his hand down onto the button._

 _The buzzing grew in intensity. The table shook from under them. A bright light shone from above them. Natsu and Lucy looked up and were blinded by a strange blue glow. The light began engulfing them, showering them with a strange sensation. Natsu turned to Lucy in fear. He could barely make out her face. He tried reaching his hand out towards her but was sadly held back._

" _Lucy!" Lucy turned to him, trying to reach out at the same time._

" _Natsu!" she yelled. The light grew brighter, completely overpowering them. Lucy felt tears streak down her face._

" _Lucy," she heard a calm voice say over the loud buzzing. Lucy looked around frantically for the voice. She couldn't explain it, but the voice sounded familiar._

" _Natsu," whispered another one. Natsu's head shot up, searching desperately for the voice he just heard. The light felt as if it was consuming them. As the voices disappeared, everything went black._

 _They couldn't explain what happened during the process. They barely knew what happened themselves. All they knew was that after the light had died they felt strange. It was as if all their sense had been numbed. They didn't even have the strength to speak. They stared blankly at the scientists, trying to recollect their thoughts and sensibility. They barely caught a glimpse at the new white and black splattered dress they were wearing.  
_

 _The cocky scientists seemed completely shocked as they stared at them. The woman rushed back to her computer, staring at the bright screen in disbelief. Her partner watched her anxiously._

" _What's the percentage?" he asked. The woman glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes being illuminated by the dim green lights._

" _100%." The man rushed to her side to look at the computer himself._

" _A full 100%. It's unbelievable." The woman stared at them, running a hand across her face, "After all of our failures I didn't think it was possible."_

" _The boy had traces of ethernano in his blood stream," said the man, typing something into the computer, "There's the possibility that it's what made the fusion a success. Maybe that's the bond we've been missing this whole time."_

" _Are you sure?" the woman questioned, "we had a miner with traces of ethernano on him and he and his partner were a 32. I don't think that's the bond."_

" _Then what do you think it is?" he growled, towering over her, "This is our eighty fourth experiment and the only one with a 100%. What do you think the bond is?" The woman hesitated responding. She looked down at her heels._

" _When the stone fuses together, subjects that make it passed a 70% are usually close friends or family members. Just before we kidnapped these two I could have sworn they were going to… kiss. Maybe the bond is something more than just-"_

" _What? You think its kinship? Friendship? True love? We are scientists! You sound like one of those foolish mages speaking about the power the bonds of love have. We started this project to prove them all wrong, that there was something else at work in the world. That science is superior to magic, but now it sounds like you believe those idiots. Do you?" he growled. The woman sighed, rubbing her arm uncomfortably._

" _No, you are right." The man straightened his back._

" _Of course I am. It has to be the ethernano. He turned to Natsu and Lucy, staring them straight in the eye, "These two are powerful mages, and while they are now one they still hold the power to fight back. Give them three doses of "The Sleep"._

" _Three doses?" she asked in shock, "but three doses might cause brain damage."_

" _The Sleep won't cause brain damage. The drug will simply leave their senses in the state they are in now. They won't be able to even think for themselves. These two are very strong and if we don't give them a strong enough dose the drug will wear off faster." The man turned to the exit._

" _Tomorrow we start Stage 1. Let's see if their body is as strong as the monitor says it is." Natsu and Lucy closed their eyes. It was dark once more and their mind was blank._

 _And it remained blank for three months._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

They remembered the torture they had to endure everyday. They didn't know how they forgot the pain. It was unbearable.

 _Everyday from morning till night they were experimented on. They were brought to all sorts of different machines to test their body to its very limit. "The Sleep" kept them from fighting back or resisting the experiments. As the weeks stretched on, the sessions grew longer and harder. Bruises formed on their body, but they were too lost to cry out._

 _Their captors were very pleased with their progress. They had exceeded their expectations. While most fusions wouldn't even survive the beginning process they were able to make it through every test and still have the strength to move. The scientists couldn't be prouder. And while the scientists showered them with praise, the other subjects loathed them from the shadows._

 _As they walked passed different cells, creatures lashed out at them, scratching their skin or bruising it. They would spit at them and yell horrible things to them. They didn't respond to any of them, but they remembered every word._

" _Freak!"_

" _You don't deserve that pretty face!"_

" _Guinea Pig! You can't even think on your own!"_

" _Die like the rest of the failures!"_

 _They remembered feeling a pang in their heart when they walked by other cells, watching the poor disfigured men, women, and even children, but with their mind belonging to their captors there was nothing they could do. They stared blankly at the black and purple haired woman with three eyes glaring at them._

 _One day they were sitting in their cell alone. It was cold like the rest of the building. They could vaguely remember the feeling of warmth, but it soon passed through their mind._

 _The female scientist opened the door, a plate of food in her hand. She placed it down beside them and pulled out a small syringe. She squirted a strange purple liquid into the food. She squirted it twice before the male arrived._

" _Are you administering their drugs?" he asked. The woman nodded, "I just need one more then that should do it." The man nodded staring at them, but they continued to watch the wall._

" _They are showing much promise," she said proudly. She placed the almost empty syringe next to the plate of food and stood up. The man smirked._

" _Excellent, now it is time for Stage 2," He said. The woman gasped._

" _Stage 2? But they just completed Stage 1. None of the other experiments have ever gotten this far."_

" _The others were flawed and weak. Their bond wasn't strong enough. I didn't expect any of them to make it to Stage 2, this," The man strode into the room , placing a hand on their head, "this specimen has exceeded our expectations. We can't just give up when we are so close to finding that bond. Do you want them to laugh at us again, to ridicule us?" the woman remained silent. The man removed his hand and readjusted his glasses. He strolled back to the cell door. He glanced at his female partner._

" _Tomorrow we shall over to Stage 2. They can handle it. They've made it this far." He walked out into the hallway without casting her another glance. The woman sighed sadly, following after him. She shut the door behind her, leaving Natsu and Lucy all alone. They say on the floor in silence, not sure what to do. They glanced down at the syringe that the woman forgot. There was still a small amount left in it._

 _They stood up from their seat. They weren't sure what compelled them too, but they didn't fight it. Something deep down told them that they had to. They walked up to the door and raised a hand up to it, placing it firmly on it's surface. They pressed their hand against the cold metal. Their hand began to increase in temperature. Slowly, the door began to melt under the extreme heat._

 _Once it was done, they took a step out of their cell. The force inside them led them through the empty corridors. They stumbled down the dark hallways like a wounded lamb. At the end of one hallway rested a door. They approached the door and grasped the handle. As they pushed it open, the world around them grew cold once again._

 _And it was all white._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Erza spotted Gray standing at the entrance of a single hallway. Following the Titania was the rest of the team, except for a certain pinkette. She walked up behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Sitting a few feet further down the hall was Nalu. She was sitting in the fetal position, her head between her legs. They could hear her soft sobs and the hiccuping between them.

"She's been sitting like this for ten minutes," whispered Gray. Erza looked up at him worriedly, "She hasn't stopped crying since."

"Do you think being in that room was uncomfortable for Nalu-san?" asked Wendy. Gajeel scoffed.

"Of course it was. Otherwise she wouldn't have run off to cry. Use your head for once." Juvia glared at the black haired man. They both turned to Wendy when they heard her sniffling. Gajeel and Juvia began to freak out, trying to find a way to calm her down. When they were able to get Wendy to relax, all attention was back on Nalu.

"Do we know why it bothered her so much?" Erza asked softly. Gray remained silent, re-evaluating everything that happened in that room. For Nalu to suddenly rush out of there like she did was unlike her. In fact since they arrived she had been acting like a whole different person. Gray ran a hand through his raven locks.

"No, but I have an idea." Gray took a few steps into the hallway. Nobody dared to follow him in. They were all curious to see what he was about to do.

Nalu heard his footsteps but refused to lift her head. Gray knelt down besides her, watching her sadly. He observed her shoulders tremble with every tearful cry.

"Nalu," he started faintly, just loud enough for her to hear, "please stop crying." The pinkette didn't do as he asked, weeping like a small child. Gray's eyes drifted to the floor in front of her feet.

"I've been trying to figure out how you're connected to all of this. Why it makes you so unhappy? I think I know why, but I'm not positive." Gray paused, taking the time to raise his head and look up at the girl, "You were an experiment here, weren't you."

Nalu's cries stopped for a split second but soon continued.

"They took you here and did terrible things to you. Seeing all this reminds you of it doesn't it." Gray leaned in just a bit closer, "Nalu I swear we're going to find these people and we're going to make them pay, but we still need your help. Please, stop crying and tell us what exactly happened here." Everyone waited patiently for the girl to respond. Her shaking had ceased, but they could still hear her faint sniffling.

"… I can't," she whispered. To everyone's surprise Gray's face suddenly distorted into one of sadness and frustration. He punched the floor, "Please Nalu! We need your help. You can't just sit here! We need you to tell us what happened!"

Erza debated going in there and stopping Gray before he did something he would later regret. She wanted information too, but not like this. Erza was about to intervene when Nalu spoke again.

"It's not that," she whispered. Gray blinked in confusion. Nalu tightened her grip around her body. Everyone watched her raise her head up and stare Gray in the eye. Her face was swollen and her eyes red. Her lower lip shook as she tried to speak.

"I-I can't get her to stop," she mustered out. Gray leaned in again.

"What?"

Nalu sucked in a breath, "I-I can't get her to stop crying." Gray's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He eyed the pinkette up and down, getting a good look at her. Her hair was all messed up, popping in a few directions. Her brown eyes were red, but with all the tears filling them, he could make out small specks of jade green.

The world around Gray suddenly stood still. A thought crossed his mind that he didn't believe was possible, but after what he saw in the main room, he didn't quite know. His dark eyes widened.

His heart sped up at the crazy possibility. Nalu stared back at him, understanding in her eyes. He was finally putting it together. Nalu grabbed his arm, clenching the material of his coat firmly.

"Help me Gray. Help me make her stop crying." The tears increased, now Natsu contributing to the overflow. Gray focused on the jade of Nalu's eyes, everything becoming clear.

"Flame Brain? Lucy? Is that you?"

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO MUCH TO PROCESS! REVIEW! FAVORITE! RUN A MILE! FOLLOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had school stuff, writers block for a bit, and to top it all off I got sick. Well I'm back now so on with the story!**

Nalu sat calmly on one of the cold metal chairs in the lab's cafeteria. Standing around her were the rest of her comrades, all staring at her like hawks. Natsu was able to calm Lucy down, but their heart was still beating rapidly.

Now they knew the truth. Nalu glanced up at Wendy whose brown eyes were as large as dish plates. The pinkette looked down at her lap, regretting seeing the look in the child's eyes.

 _ **Why won't they just say something?**_

 _This is my entire fault. I should have controlled myself,_ Lucy said shamefully.

 _ **Lucy it's not your fault, they were going to find out the truth eventually.**_

 _Still._

Anticipation was eating away at Nalu's stomach. The suspense was maddening. She stared up at her comrades, her face red with frustration and embarrassment.

"Well somebody say something!" All the mages blinked in surprise. After another moment of silence, Gray sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"That's Flame Brain all right." A tick mark appeared on Nalu's head.

"You just find out that I'm Natsu AND Lucy and the first thing you do is insult me?"

"And that's Lucy-san," said Juvia. The room once again grew deathly silent. Nobody knew exactly what to say. Nalu had gotten used to the fact that she was two people, but this was completely new for her nakama. She found it slightly humorous seeing them speechless, but at the same time she was still frightened. How would they respond compared to how she did?

"So," started Erza uncomfortably, "It really is you. Or, you two, I guess." Nalu nodded her head hesitantly.

"You're Salamander AND Bunny Girl?" asked Gajeel. Again Nalu nodded. Juvia shook her head, pulling her hat off and running a hand through her blue locks.

"This is too hard for Juvia to believe. So you were with us the whole time?"

"Well, aside for the three months I wasn't here," Nalu joked, but nobody laughed with her. Her smile dropped and her dark eyes fell on her lap.

 _ **I didn't think we could make it any worse.**_

 _I feel like I'm going to be sick,_ Lucy admitted.

"But if you were with us all along, why didn't you say anything to us?" questioned Wendy. Nalu fiddled with her thumbs. How was she supposed to tell them the truth? She already lied to them about who she was, how could she tell them why she did it? Just for her pride and selfishness. She looked up into the eyes of her team. They all held, unbelief, shock, and worst of all betrayal.

Were they mad? Nalu sucked in a shaky breath. Lucy felt terrible keeping such a big secret from all her friends, all her family. Now that they knew she could no longer hide it. What could she do now?

 _ **Tell them the truth.**_

 _But what if-_

 _ **No what if's Luce, they are our friends. They will understand.**_

… _I'm scared._

 _ **Don't be. I'm with you. Always.  
**_

Everyone watched Nalu as she sat quietly in her seat, completely lost in thought. She slowly raised her head, looking into the eyes of the people who meant everything in the world to her.

"I was afraid," she admitted, "I was afraid of what you would all say if you discovered the truth. But most of all I was afraid of what this meant. I had no idea what happened and I didn't know how to tell you all. I thought I could figure out the truth on my own, but it looks like I couldn't find it fast enough." Nalu bowed her head, staring at the line of boots in front of her, "Please, forgive me. I made you all suffer worrying about my well being and I can't forgive myself for putting you all through that pain."

Nalu waited for one of the others to respond. Her eye began to blur with more tears. Lucy felt guilty for all the crying she had been doing but she felt so ashamed of herself. Nalu was taken by surprise when two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were still fuzzy, blocked by some fiery red object.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Erza whispered. Nalu blinked in confusion. She could feel Erza trembling as she held her shoulders. Nalu could have sworn she heard Erza whimper, but that was unlike Erza to do. Nalu looked passed the redhead's head and what she saw left her speechless.

Juvia and Wendy were drawn to tears. Gajeel looked indifferent, however she noticed a tender smile across his face. She heard someone sniffle and almost gasped when she saw Gray who was rubbing his nose.

"You're not mad?" Nalu asked quietly. She had been expecting Erza's wrath or a harsh scolding, not waterworks. Erza pulled away from the hug, smiling shakily.

"Mad? Of course not. A little confused and frustrated but we aren't mad at you two. We're relieved that you're alright."

"We thought we were never going to see you again," added Gray, "and while this is strange for all of us, we're just glad you're okay."

Erza sighed, her smile faltering, "I can't say I'm happy about the fact that you lied to us, but we understand why you did it. It's not everyday you get fused together with an idiot like Natsu." Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Natsu growled in the back of their mind. The redhead tightened her grip on Nalu's shoulders, "We forgive you for keeping this from us. We're family and all that matters to us is getting the two of you back to us."

Nalu sniffled, whipping a stray tear off her cheek, "Minna," she quivered out. Erza held her arms out as Nalu flung herself in her embrace once more. The others watched from behind, smiling peacefully at their two friends. Nalu shuddered in Erza's grasp. The feeling of having another hold her was foreign, but it still felt good. She could feel the love coming off of the redhead and she welcomed it. Nalu was going to hold on as long as she could. Now nothing was holding her back from being with the ones she loved and being herself.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The door to the guildhall swung open loudly. All eyes in the guild landed on the group of people standing in the doorway. Nalu was at the front, looking down at her feet nervously. Mira ran up to the group from behind the counter, her eyes glimmering with anxiousness.

"What did you find?" she asked, holding her hands out in a pleading gesture. Nalu gulped quietly, afraid Mira would hear her. It was Erza who took the initiative to speak.

"We were able to find the location of "Lab A". It is located somewhere near the mountains of Shirotsume." Juvia took a step forward, holding Natsu and Lucy's things in her arms. There were a few gasps in the crowd and Levy rushed up to the blunette, gathering the items in her grasp.

"We found these at the base as well," she said solemnly. Nalu fidgeted off to he side, eyeing Levy as she held the items in front of her.

"Lu-Chan. Natsu," she whispered, pulling Natsu's scarf and Lucy's keys closer. Makarov emerged from the crowd, his features looking worn and tired.

"Did you get any more information about Natsu and Lucy?" The group glanced at one another silently before turning to Nalu.

"Actually," said Wendy, a light blush adorning her cheeks, "Nalu has something important to say." Makarov turned to the pinkette, curiosity evident on his aging face.

Nalu stared into the crowd of awaiting mages. She felt her courage wane and her resolve start to crumble. The idea seemed so much easier when her and her nakama had discussed it on the way back home, but now that she was there she didn't think she had the will to accomplish her task.

She looked over her shoulder at the small group of her nakama who knew the truth. They gave her reassuring smiles and nods of encouragement. It wasn't much, but Nalu could already feel her confidence rebuilding itself. Knowing that her friends would be by her side the entire way, Nalu could see she had nothing to fear.

 _They will understand._

 _ **They will understand.**_

"Nalu are you alright?" Makarov asked. Nalu nodded, breathing out heavily. Reluctantly, she took a step forward, bowing slightly before the small man.

"Master, I must ask for your forgiveness. I haven't been fully honest with you."

Makarov raised a white brow, "Dear child, what do you mean?" Nalu lifted her head, a look of guilt and shame plastered on her delicate face.

"I haven't been honest about my identity. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to. I feared what you would all think of me if I revealed the truth. Please forgive me Master."

Makarov sighed, "My dear child, you don't have to apologize for something like that. You barely know us and it's appropriate for you to feel reserved about sharing who you really are." Nalu shook her head in disagreement.

"But you are wrong Master, I do have to apologize. I have caused you more trouble and hardship than anyone in this guild should have to face." People began to surround Nalu, Makarov, and the group of mages who had just returned. Some murmured amongst themselves, confused about what the pinkette was trying to say. Nalu straightened her back and sucked in a breath. Her body shook but she refused to let that stop her.

 _ **Everything is okay Luce. We'll do this together.**_

 _I know._

"Master Makarov, my name is not Nalu. My true name's are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, mages of the Fairy Tail guild."

An awkward silence engulfed the guild. Eyes grew larger than their owner's heads, jaws dropped comically to the floor. Nalu growled when she heard Gray try to stifle a laugh. She turned back to Makarov who was staring up at her. His face was unreadable and it frightened her slightly.

Nalu began to grow uncomfortable from all the staring and lack of communication. She thought back to when she broke the news to her team and it looked better in comparison. The others behind her were beginning to believe the same thing. All were questioning whether it had been a good idea to reveal Nalu's true identity. Little droplets of sweat gathered on her forehead. She clenched and unclenched her hands over and over again.

 _ **Why won't they say anything?**_

 _Oh, I don't know Natsu, maybe because we just told them that we have been SHARING THE SAME BODY FOR OVER THREE MONTHS!_

… _**My bad.**_

… _Natsu, I'm scared. They haven't said anything._

 _ **It's making me feel weird too.**_

 _Do you… do you think they're mad._

Before Natsu could reply, they noticed someone trying to work their way through the crowd of people. They blinked in surprise as Happy walked slowly up to the front of the guildhall. He stopped in front of Nalu, staring up at her as if she were a giant. His large eyes squinted as he scanned over the woman who claimed to be his two best friends. Everyone waited anxiously for him to say something, but no one was quite as nervous as Nalu.

Happy blinked at the girl, staring up into her dark eyes. She towered over him tremendously, but even from the distance he was standing at he could still make out the details of her eyes. He had never really paid attention to them before that point and was beginning to wonder how he could have overlooked them in the first place.

Every curve, contour, and lash seemed vaguely familiar to him that told him he had nothing to fear from her. That he could trust her. When he looked into her irises they appeared warm to him. They held a feeling or sensation in them that he recognized. Nalu blinked once. As she opened her eyes he noticed them glossed over slightly. With the new change he could just barely make out dark green specks swirling in with the dark brown of her eyes.

The exceed's lower lip trembled, "Natsu?" he whispered. A small smile broke out on Nalu's face. She knelt down to Happy's height so they could see eye to eye. Nalu sucked in a quivering breath.

"Hey there little buddy," she said tenderly. Hearing those words pass through her familiar lips was enough to make Happy cave. With little warning, the exceed rammed himself into Nalu's chest, bawling his eyes out.

"Natsu! Lushi! It is you! It is you!" he chanted over and over again. Nalu wrapped her thin arms around her precious partner. The others around them snapped out of their trances and surrounded Nalu and Happy. Everyone had a warm smile and tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"Lu-Chan, it really is you isn't it!" cheered Levy.

"Oh Natsu! Lucy! I'm so glad you're alive!" yelled Mira. To Nalu and Happy's surprise they were gathered into Elfman's arms and picked up off the ground.

"I'm so so SO happy to see you both! Being alive is man of you!"

Nalu laughed nervously, patting his arm in comfort. As Elfman put the girl and exceed back on the floor, the crowd dispersed to reveal Master Makarov. Nalu took a few timid steps forward, her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry for lying to you master; all of you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day." Nalu looked up to face her master and gasped when she saw tears streaming down his cheeks and into his beard.

"It really is you, isn't it," he whispered. Nalu stood there frozen before a loving smile spread across her face. She nodded once and the master laughed merrily. He looked up at the young woman before him, eyes beaming as he smiled.

"Welcome home brats." Nalu let out a small chuckled, rubbing her eye before any more tears could be shed. There had been enough tears for one day.

 _It feels good to be home. Really home._

 _ **Yeah. We're finally home.**_

 **Once again, I'd like to apologize for the late chapter. I hope this met your standards and I'll try to get back on the weekly updates. REVIEW! FAVORITE! LICK A DANDELION! FOLLOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My family is full of computer hogs. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update and I'm sorry that none of you are brave enough to lick a dandelion. Maybe my next demand will be easier to follow. Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

If you were new to Magnolia you would have heard the Fairy Tail guild cheering and shouting for miles and thought they were a bunch of crazy people. Others who passed by the building on the streets would have thought nothing of it. Fairy Tail loved to party and there was nothing new about that, however if you knew exactly what they were partying about you would understand why they were in such a good mood.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia had returned.

Well, in a sense.

While most of the guys were laughing and wrestling amongst themselves, the girls were huddled around Nalu at the bar, trying to catch up.

"This is sooooo weird," muttered Cana, messing with a strand of Nalu's pink hair. Lisanna nodded.

"I've got to say, when I imagined the two of you coming home, this," she said, gesturing to their new body, "was not what I had in mind."

"You think this is weird for you?" laughed Nalu, "It was a nightmare trying to get this body to work right with two people controlling it." Hearing this, Cana smirked and leaned against the counter-top.

"Really? Why don't you tell us all about it." The girls giggled in agreement, Nalu however blushed furiously. She looked over at the end of the bar where Levy was sitting, completely engulfed in a book.

"Levy-Chan, can you help me," Nalu begged. Levy however didn't move, too lost in the pages.

"Honestly Levy, I thought you of all people would be begging to hear the embarrassing stories Nalu has," said Evergreen. Levy ignored her, turning to the next page. Nalu blinked in confusion. Lucy expected Levy to be pestering her about what it was like to be fused with Natsu and maybe tease her about her not-so-secret crush on him, but Levy had barely said a word to her since the reveal. Right after the guild found out she had rushed to the library and came back with that book. Nalu didn't even know what it was but she couldn't pull Levy's attention off it.

"I doubt that Evergreen," laughed Lisanna, drawing Nalu back to the conversation, "If anyone is more curious about Natsu and Lucy's double life it's Mira." All eyes landed on said woman. Visible hearts were circling her head.

"I have to agree. If anyone is more pleased with Natsu and Lucy's current situation it has to be her," said Carla from beside Wendy. Mira snapped out of her daydream and pulled Nalu into a hug from across the counter.

"Of course I'm pleased. How often does your OTP get fused together? It's like they've entered a whole new stage of their relationship. Trapped with one body and mind, how romantic is that?!" Mira cheered. The girls exchanged uncomfortable glances with one another.

"I wouldn't use the word romantic Mira-nee. I would use something more along the lines of-"

"Sick."

"Creepy."

"Disturbing on multiple levels."

"Oh shut it all of you!" Mira yelled. The Take-Over mage turned to Nalu, "I'm sure Natsu and Lucy find it romantic," she claimed. All eyes landed on the pinkette then the group of women burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry to break it to you Mira," said Cana, whipping away an imaginary tear, "but Natsu and Lucy are the last people on Earthland who would find fusing together romantic." The women continued to laugh up until they noticed that Nalu wasn't laughing with them. They watched the girl fiddle with her fingers, biting down on her lower lip.

"Well, actually…." There was a small pause, and then all of a sudden the guildhall was filled with screaming. Everyone dropped what he or she were doing to see what was wrong. All heads turned to the bar counter where Mirajane was gripping both of Nalu's arms, shaking her furiously.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?!" she screamed like a banshee. When the mage finished rocking them back and forth Nalu nodded her head in embarrassment. Mira released her arms and all the women inched closer to the pinkette, throwing out questions like a hurricane.

"When did this happen?"

"Who confessed first?"

"Did you really confess to each other while sharing the same body?" Cana asked, completely bewildered. As the women quieted down, a delicate smile appeared on Nalu's face, her cheeks turning pink.

"I honestly have to agree with all of you. This whole situation is sick, creepy and disturbing." Nalu paused, staring down at her hands, "but at the same time it is romantic. In it's own way. The reason for relationships is to create a bond with someone so you can spend the rest of your life with them."

"I won't lie to you all. When this whole thing started out we were confused. We didn't know what happened or how to fix it. We didn't even recognize ourselves. But as time passed we slowly got the hang of our new body. We did the simplest of things but it was like climbing a mountain to us. We felt like we could do anything. And we were able to get through our challenges because we had each other." Nalu faced her friends, her smile shining brighter than a star.

"Everything we've accomplished, in this body or separate, was because we did it together. That's all any relationship is, working together, and we thought that was beautiful. Even if it wasn't the ideal way of getting together, we wouldn't want it any other way. We confronted our feelings as one and we will explore them as one, even when we get our bodies back!"

Mia sniffled, large tears rolling off her cheeks, "That was beautiful!" she cried, pulling Nalu into a big hug, "It ended up better than I imagined."

"I've got to admit," said Erza, taking a small bite of some strawberry cake, "even though this is the strangest thing I have ever heard of, it is also one of the most beautiful relationships I have ever witnessed."

"That is so sweet Natsu-san and Lucy-san," said Wendy.

"So you really are an item?" questioned Cana. Nalu opened her mouth to respond, but right a she did, a wooden chair came in contact with her head. The girls gasped in shock as Nalu fell to the floor. Everyone in the guild turned to where Gray and Gajeel stood frozen in fighting positions. In Gajeel's arms was another wooden chair.

"Ummm." The two said dumbly. The girl's turned around as Nalu slowly stood up, her eyes covered by her bangs. Gajeel dropped the chair, inching behind Gray.

"We didn't mean it Nalu, it was an accident."

"You think that was an accident?" the pinkette growled. Her eyes peaked out from behind her bangs. Instead of their normal dark brown they were a clear shade of jade green, "I'll show what an accident looks like."

"That's not Nalu," whispered Happy, taking cover behind Wendy. Wendy nodded wordlessly. Nalu jumped onto the nearest table, smirking evilly.

"Come at me Popsicle Breath! Metal Muncher! I'm all fired up!"

"That's Natsu," muttered Pantherlily off to the side. Without warning, Nalu leapt off the table and collided with Gajeel and Gray. Everyone gathered round them to watch as they beat each other senseless.

 _ **I'm sorry Luce I can't help myself. I've been trying to fight the urge to punch someone in the face but I can't hold it back anymore.**_

 _GRAY, GAJEEL YOU JERKS! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH IT WAS YOU WHO GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A CHAIR!_

… _**That was not the reaction I was expecting from you.**_

 _ARE YOU GOING TO BEAT THESE PUNKS UP OR NOT?!_

… _**I love you so much right now. HEY ICE PRINCESS!**_

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Nalu, slugging Gray in the chin. The man grunted, sending a fist into Nalu's stomach. The woman grunted, falling back slightly.

"Sorry Lucy," Gray called out. He had been trying to resist the will to fight in order to keep Lucy out of the cross fire but since Natsu was the one to attack him he didn't have much of a choice. The raven's eyes widened when she jumped onto his back, capturing his head in a headlock. The two fell over onto Gajeel and they fought for control. The whole battle was stopped when a loud whistle sounded through the hall. Everyone who had been surrounding the brawl turned to the bar to find Levy glaring at them.

"Can't you boys be quiet for one stinking minute?!" the bluenette growled. Nalu's hand shot up from the dog pile.

"Technically Levy, I'm also a girl." Levy's glare morphed into a smile. She grabbed the book she had been previously reading and put it on her lap.

"Maybe not for much longer." Nalu tried to understand what the bluenette was trying to say. Realization sparked in her head and she crawled out from under Gray. She quickly rushed to Levy's side.

"Have you found a way to change us back?" This kindled the guilds interest and they all gathered round Levy at the bar.

"I think I have, but I need you to answer a few questions for me." Nalu nodded without hesitation. If there were any way to restore Natsu and Lucy to their proper forms then she would do anything.

"Alright, I need you to tell me exactly what happened right before you transformed. Anything you can remember at all." Everyone waited for Nalu to remember what had occurred the night she became one person. Nalu rubbed her chin in though, images of three months ago resurfacing.

"I remember a bright light engulfing us. I'm pretty positive it was blue." Levy nodded, flipping a few pages.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything out of the ordinary?" Nothing came to mind at first, but the memory of their transformation replayed itself, Nalu remembered one distinct moment she couldn't explain.

"There were voices," she answered, "I heard voices just before we were fused."

"What did they say," asked Erza.

"Our names; just our names. Right after they spoke we were fused together." Everyone waited as Levy flipped a few more pages. She scanned the contents of one page and looked up into the crowd to meet Nalu's gaze.

"I know what did this to you." Levy held her book up so that all the mages could see. They couldn't read the writing on the page because of the font's size, however they could clearly see the image beside the text. It was of a rock. It looked like a finely cut blue gem sketched into the book.

"What is that thing?" questioned Gray, leaning closer.

Makarov's eyes widened, "That is the Life Stone."

"The Life Stone? What the heck is that?" asked Gajeel.

"According to legend, The Life Stone is supposed to be a magic item of great caliber. It's magic is limitless. It can make gold from thin air, heal the blind or deaf, even make you create another human," whispered Levy.

Makarov took the book from the Script mage's hands, "The point of the Life Stone is to create. What modern magic has been trying to do for centuries it can do in a heartbeat. It is connected to Existence itself."

"How can there be something like that in the world?" questioned Mira.

"There is only one stone," said Levy, "it was recorded in ancient texts. Nobody remembers it."

"What makes you believe that this is the thing that turned Natsu and Lucy into Nalu?" asked Erza, "You said so yourself that there is only one and the chances of that specific stone being the cause is extremely remote."

Levy turned to the pinkette. She stared at them sadly, "You said you heard voices before you were transformed and they called you by name." Nalu nodded. Levy fisted the fabric of her dress.

"The Life Stone is connected to Existence, past, present, and future. Anything that ever has or will exist can be manifested through that stone."

Nalu thought about what Levy was trying to say. She made it sound like the stone was connected to her personally. That feeling reminded her of when she first heard the voices. They sounded familiar at the time but Natsu and Lucy were so overwhelmed that they didn't have time to pinpoint them. Nalu replayed what little memory she had of the voices, wondering what they were.

Her dark eyes expanded, her breath caught in her throat. It was becoming clear. They were voices they knew; Voices of the past. A past Natsu and Lucy had lost a long time ago. A stray tear rolled down Nalu's cheek.

"Igneel. Layla. It was them. It was my parents." Levy nodded solemnly.

"The stone creates, that is it's purpose, but to fuse two things together is something different. I believe that when it fused you together, you were put in contact with your family, in other words…"

"We heard from the other side," Nalu finished, gulping nervously. Levy nodded, "That's how I know it was the stone. Nothing else in this world could have connected you back to your loved ones that are no longer here." Nalu sat down uneasily, trying to take in all this new information. Gajeel folded his arms over his chest.

"That's stupid," he grumbled.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled smacking him in the arm, "That is so insensitive of you!"

"Not about their parents Shrimp, I'm thinking about the people that did this to them."

"What do you mean?" demanded Gray. Gajeel shrugged.

"We saw what they did in that lab. They were clearly trying to do something and it was inhuman. I find it hypocritical that they were trying to prove something with science yet used a magic item to make their experiments."

"Juvia supposes that is true," muttered Juvia, "but it makes sense a little though. As scientist they had access to resources to find the stone. If anyone was going to find it and use it it would probably be them." The group nodded in agreement.

"Is there anyway to reverse the effect on Natsu and Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm afraid this is beyond any traditional magic," said Makarov, "the magic of the stone is great and we can't just remove them. We would only make it worse."

"So how do we fix them?" asked Happy. The sound of a chair screeching across the floor filled the room. The mages watched Nalu look up at Makarov, fierceness in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to find the Life Stone and make those monsters pay."

 **I'm sorry if it's somewhat confusing. I was trying to hint about the stones existence throughout the story but I did a pretty bad job. The next chapter should go into a little more depth on the subject and explain it better. I hope you don't all think I threw it in there for lack of creativity. I pray you at least enjoyed it. REVIEW FAVORITE! ROLL ON A MATTRESS! FOLLOW! DO WHATEVER YOUR LITTLE HEARTS TELL YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovelies! It's been awhile. I have no excuse for why I wasn't updating. While my family does like to hog the computer I was also just lazy. That and I got really into the comic series I'm working on. But I'm here now so I have a chapter for you!**

When one comes home after being away for a long time, usually the first thing they like to do is burst through the door and collapse on the couch, however Nalu couldn't even get passed the first step. She stood completely still in front of the door to Lucy's apartment. After what had transpired at the guild she came to her apartment building and explained her situation to her landlady. Though she was shocked and to an extent disturbed she believed the girl and gave her a spare key. Now she was standing in front of the door to her home, key still in hand.

She didn't know why she hadn't opened it; she just didn't do it. Maybe it was the suspense of truly being home for the first time. Or maybe it was the disappointment of it being less than what you anticipated. Whatever the reason Nalu remained standing in front of the wood door as stiff as a board.

 _ **Should we open it?**_

 _I guess. I just feel off._

 _ **Is it because of what we said back at the guild?**_

After discovering how they were fused together, they had made the bold announcement that they were going to track down the people who harmed them and put them to justice. There were a few outbursts of protest saying they weren't strong enough or that they should wait, but in the end their mind was made up. Eventually the master agreed to let them go on their journey but to wait a little longer to come up with a strategy. Nalu decided to take the same group from when they went up into the mountains along with Levy and the exceeds and they had all agreed to leave in three days time. That gave Nalu enough time to re-adjust and to recover from the startling news from Lab B and the information about the Life Stone.

With night approaching and nothing better to do, Natsu and Lucy found themselves walking to Strawberry Street and to Lucy's apartment building where they now stood.

 _That might be it. This all feels so strange. I feel like at any moment everything will go wrong._

 _ **That's crazy Luce? What could go wrong from opening a door?**_

 _You wouldn't get it. Forget I said anything._

 _ **Can we go in now? We look like creepers.**_

Raising the key nervously, Nalu put it in the hole and turned the knob. She heard a little clicking sound from the other end and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _ **Seriously Luce, it's a door to your OWN apartment. Why are you so nervous?**_

 _I'm not nervous. Let's just go inside._

Nalu creaked the door open slowly. The room was pitch black aside from the light of the hallway as they entered. Feeling for the light switch, Nalu turned the lights on and was temporarily blinded by their power. As the effects died down, she was able to get a good look at her old apartment. Everything looked exactly the same as she left it. The bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen were all left undisturbed, with the exception of some dust build up.

She drifted around her home, eyes wandering to every object there. As she came across her desk she stopped. She reached out for the dainty box placed on the wooden furniture.

Her letters to her mom.

Nalu fingered the box lovingly, taking in every contour on the surface. She stood there for what felt like an eternity until her legs started to ache. She finally took a seat on her bed. She turned to the window and stared up at the stars where she spotted a few of the zodiac constellations.

 _ **Luce, seriously what's wrong? You're acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.**_

 _I am not! I'm just thinking is all,_ she said hesitantly.

 _ **What are you thinking about?**_

Nalu's gaze shifted from the world outside to the shelter of her apartment. She remained quiet as she stared at the place Lucy had called home.

 _For three months we suffered,_ Lucy finally said, _it was all like a dream but I can still feel the pain we went through. And now, everything seems to be working out for us._

 _ **Yeah, I guess so, what's your point Luce?**_

 _Natsu what if something bad happens?_ Lucy suddenly asked, _Look at us! Everything is finally turning around but what if it all backfires once we actually find the people who did this?_

 _ **What, you mean like karma or something? You don't believe in that sort of stuff Luce.**_

 _I mean what if we lose it all over again? We lost our identities Natsu; our very existences were erased and turned into this! I'm just cautious about what could happen. I don't want to get my hopes up._

Natsu remained silent for a couple moments. Nalu heard a light tapping on the window. Small droplets of water fell onto window pane over and over again. The sound of the rain echoed quietly throughout the whole apartment. Natsu silently thought about how he was going to respond to Lucy's statement. In the past he had commended himself for cheering her up throughout the whole situation, but now he was at a loss of words. Her fears weren't of the heart they were of the mind, which was something he didn't fully understand.

Or maybe he did.

Then Natsu knew just what to say.

 _ **You're being a weirdo again.**_

 _Wha- What?! What does that have to do with anything?_

 _ **It has to do with everything weirdo. Not just now but all those other times you just broke down because of this whole situation. Out of the two of us you're supposed to be the smart one Luce, I don't like thinking.**_

 _YOU JERK! AFTER ALL THE SWEET AND THOUGHTFUL THINGS YOU'VE SAID TO ME OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS YOU SAY THAT?! WHY?!_

Natsu chuckled, _**because it's the truth, honestly Luce I thought you would get it by now.**_

 _What are you-_

 _ **We're Fairy Tail Luce.**_

 _I… what?_

 _ **We're Fairy Tail Luce. We're the rowdiest, craziest, most destructive guild in the world! But we're also the strongest, the bravest, and the most loyal. Some superstition that you're having isn't going to stop the facts. In the end we're going to win this and get our bodies back, because that's just how it works.**_

 _But, aren't you the least bit nervous that we might fail?_

 _ **Nope! We aren't going to fail. Besides, if we fail I'll never get to see you again, I mean the real you.**_

Lucy prepared to respond but lost the right words. Despite Natsu being the densest person she knew, he had a point. She had never seen Fairy Tail fail and didn't even think it was possible. She wondered if she had been overthinking the possibilities and it let her cloud the one and undeniable fact she knew; Fairy Tail was the greatest.

A small smile appeared on Nalu's face. A bell like laugh escaped her lips.

 _You're right Natsu, again. I shouldn't worry so much._

 _ **This is strange. I'm not normally this right about things.**_

 _Well, there's always room for change Natsu._

A chuckle came from Nalu, "Yeah Luce, I suppose you're right."

 _It's getting late. We have a lot to plan for._

 _ **Yeah,**_ Natsu yawned. Nalu kicked her shoes off carelessly and threw the covers off the bed. She normally would have gotten appropriately dressed for bed but she was content with what she was wearing. Nalu snuggled into bed, rubbing her face against the pillow. Taking in a deep breath, she relished the lingering scent in the pillow. With all her doubts and fears put aside for another time, Nalu drifted into dreamland, mentally preparing for the day she got her bodies back.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Three days passed by in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, team "NaLu" was heading towards the mountains of Shirotsume. Anticipation ate away at Nalu the entire trip there, other than that she felt sick the whole way. Lucy was feeling much more confident about the mission, but she still had the nagging feeling of dread inside, something Natsu was trying to ease.

Their train came to a stop at the Shirotsume station and like always the Dragon Slayers kissed the ground beneath their feet. When Nalu finally pried herself off the ground, she turned her dark eyes towards the mountains. The snow-covered tops made them stick out even from the far distance they were at. Nalu clenched her fist slightly, her heartbeat skipping faster. She jumped when a cold hand landed on her shoulder. The pinkette spun around to see Gray smiling at her.

"You two ready?" he asked. Letting out a quivering breath, Nalu nodded her head.

"I'm all fired up?" she stated as a question. Gray and the rest of their friends chuckled behind them as they walked down the street to find their hotel. Casting one more glance to the mountain range, Nalu readjusted her pack before following her friends.

 _ **Tomorrow for sure, we're getting our bodies back.**_

 **Hey, I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than normal, the next one should be longer. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update, YOU MAY PUNISH ME! Anyway FOLLOW! FAVORITE! EAT A MARSHMALLOW! REVIEW! If you do this stuff I might be compelled to update faster;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Hello Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. This one is definitely longer than the last one. Enjoy my lovely little biscuits.**

The mountain wasn't as difficult to climb as the last one. The winds weren't blinding and it was easier to find grips and footings. It was as if they were put there on purpose, which was more than likely the case.

The team of ten hiked up the mountainside as carefully yet quickly as they could. If the hideout was in fact where Nalu's scientists were than the longer they stayed there the larger the chance they would be caught. Their hope was to sneak in, find the Life Stone and sneak out, but knowing Fairy Tail that wasn't going to be the case. The best they could do was draw as little attention as possible in the effort.

Nalu shivered slightly when a gust of wind blew over her. The mountain may not have been as difficult to climb as the last one but it was taller and she couldn't wait to find the more-than-likely heated facility at the top.

As she stomped her foot through the snow her mind grew conflicted. One part of her wanted to find the people who did this to her and finally figure out what all of this meant, however the other half of her wanted to avoid them at all costs. They brought her pain and heartache through this whole experience and she didn't think she had the strength to face them again.

 _ **Let's just get this over with,**_ was all Natsu could think to say on the matter. For once his mind was as distraught and nervous as his partner's. Everyone glanced up to the peak of the mountain. Though it was still a fair distance, they could all see the small sliver of metal plating hidden by the snow.

They increased their pace up the mountain, taking a longer route to avoid chances of being spotted. The building looked just like the first one they had been two, only slightly less concealed. When they arrived they leaned up against the metal walls. Despite the heavy pounds of equipment and fluffy coats they wore they could still feel the cold touch of the wall that sent shivers up their spines.

Erza requiped a standard sword and gripped the handle tightly. To everyone's surprise, she stabbed the end of it through the wall. She twisted the blade around as if sharpening a pencil. Erza pulled the sword out swiftly and drew closer to the hole she had created. She gazed through the small space, scanning the room beyond it. It appeared to be some form of storage space from the boxes inside. The redhead pulled away and turned to Gajeel. Nodding her head wordlessly, Erza stepped aside and made room for the Dragon Slayer. Everyone watched patiently as he made quick work of eating a huge hole into the wall. As he ate the last pieces of hole, Happy perched himself on Nalu's shoulders.

"Are you scared Natsu? Lushi?" he asked. Everyone turned to the pinkette. Her eyes were set on the gap in the wall that now welcomed them in.

"Terrified," she whispered taking the first step inside the compound. The large group followed close behind her, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Erza took the lead once again, cracking open the door to the storage closet they had stumbled upon. She looked around the hallway beyond the room. Unlike the other compound this one was in mint condition. The lighting was functional and the air was breathable. She could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. She shut the door silently and turned her attention back to the people behind her.

"Our mission is to find the stone. Don't fight unless provoked," she said firmly. From her pocket Levy pulled out an old piece of paper. She unfolded the picture of the Life stone from the book.

"We're looking for something that looks like this. It's more than likely under high security."

"If we split up we stand a better chance of not getting caught," said Pantherlily.

"When we find the stone, everyone meet back here. We'll contact the Magic Council and they can handle them themselves," said the redhead.

"But what about finding the people who did this to Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" asked Juvia nervously.

"We can't worry about them." It was Nalu who said the shocking words. She closed her brown eyes in deep thought.

"We are here for the stone and that is it. Finding them will only risk our mission."

The others weren't very convinced that she believed her own words, but they didn't have the nerve to comment. With the goal set in mind, Erza checked for people once again before sneaking out into the hallway. One by one the other mages did the same, each taking a different direction.

 _Let's get our bodies back,_ thought Lucy. Nalu nodded to herself, turning down the hallway with Happy trailing behind her.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Wendy crept ever so slowly down the hall. Her tiny heart was beating as fast as possible and she had only made it three feet away from the storage closet. A panel creaked under her weight and she jumped in shock. The small bluenette dived behind a nearby trashcan, shivering in fright.

"Wendy," whispered a voice behind her. The little girl squeaked out a high-pitched squeal and hid herself with her arms. She glanced up at the person who spoke to her and saw Carla flying above her. Wendy slowly rose from the floor, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

Carla sighed, "Wendy we aren't going to get anywhere if you hide behind every object you see."

"I know, but this place is so scary," Wendy whispered.

"More scary than the actually scary "Lab B" we have already been to?" Carla asked. Wendy nodded her head automatically. The she-cat shook her head. There was no working with this girl. Before Carla could say anything more, a large throbbing pierced her brain. She was familiar with this pain, however it was so sudden. Images flashed through her mind like a flip-book.

 _Juvia screaming in terror._

 _Gajeel trying to protect Levy._

 _A large, unearthly form._

 _Golden flames engulfing everything._

 _Nalu, standing between a blonde woman and a red-haired man._

"Carla, what's wrong?" Carla blinked rapidly, scanning the space she was in. Next to her was Wendy, shaking her repeatedly. She could feel sweat dripping off her forehead.

"Wendy, we need to find the others!" Carla said, raising her voice.

"What do you mean?" The Sky Dragon Slayer asked.

"They know we're here. It's a trap!"

Darkness engulfed their vision before they even knew what happened.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Gray placed his hand on the doorway of the next room. He peaked in, dark eyes shifting around. The room emitted an eerie green glow like back at the other lab, however it was much easier to see. He motioned for Juvia to follow him in which she acknowledged happily.

 _This is perfect! Juvia is all alone with her Gray-sama. And now that Love-Rival is out of the way for sure Juvia can have Gray-Sama all to herself!_

"Juvia," Gray called out to the bluenette, ruining her fantasy of a future with blue and black haired babies. Gray's dark eyes shifted around the dimly lit room. There were large tubes that contained the dead bodies of failed fusion experiments. Gray quickly pried his eyes away from the small one that was clearly a child. Whatever these people thought they were trying to accomplish, it clearly wasn't worth all this.

He turned to find a desk against the opposing wall of the room. A computer sat there along with multiple scattered papers. Framed pictures were placed along the back end. Gray walked over to the desk and took a seat in the squeaky chair.

 _Maybe there's a clue in here_ , he thought to himself. He flipped through a coupled of the pages, skimming over its contents. He lifted a brow as he concentrated on a specific paper. Juvia, noticing his thoughtful look, drifted to his side, looking over his shoulder at the paper.

"What did you find Gray-sama?" she asked quietly. Gray handed her the paper and grabbed another from the table. Juvia read over what appeared to be a form similar to a diploma.

"It looks like these guys are no joke. They were members of an organization called Fiore's National Experimental Health Committee."

"Isn't that a major human studies facility?" asked Juvia. She placed the paper back on the desktop and turned her attention to the line of pictures. Sitting in the middle was the picture she recognized of the two scientists back at "Lab B" standing in front of a large building.

"Yeah, it's full of a bunch of lab coat wearing big shots who hate magic."

"Why?" questioned the blunette. Fiore was a continent over run with magic and wizards. How could a group of people hate magic?

"People like them hate things they don't understand. Magic can't be explained through science and that frustrates them." Juvia's grip on her skirt tightened slightly. She cast her eyes on the test tubes filled with the poor souls they had ruined.

"Juvia can't believe that such a respectable group would do something like this."

"That's the thing Juvia," said Gray, picking up another piece of paper and handing it to Juvia. He watched as she read over it's contents.

"This is a letter," stated the blunette. Gray nodded grimly.

"That letter is a release form. They were kicked out of the committee for ideas of grandeur and immoral experimentation. Looks like these guys thought they were sickos too and stopped funding them."

"But if they were fired and lost all funding, why did they keep doing these experiments?" questioned Juvia. The Water Mage knew that if she had lost the love and support from her guild, her nakama, or heaven forbid, Gray that she would lose the will to move on. She couldn't help but wonder what compelled these people to keep going.

Gray leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin in thought, "These people have dedicated their lives to their studies. To just give up like that doesn't sound like them. If I didn't have all the answers I needed I probably wouldn't stop either."

"Gray-sama, look," called Juvia. She held in her hand a clipboard with multiple papers attached to it. Gray took it from her and read over the first page. On the page were pictures of two people. Under their pictures were descriptions most likely about that person along with a box with a number in it.

"15%," Gray read the number aloud. He flipped through the pages, reading over each number. Most of them were below 50% with the exception of a dozen or so.

Gray's nonchalant flipping stopped when he came across a number he had yet to see.

"100%," he said. Him and Juvia shifted their gaze to the pictures and their breathing ceased. On the page were two faces they had nearly forgotten.

"Natsu and Lucy." Just as they said it, the sound of something being knocked over startled them. They quickly turned around to see what had disrupted the silence.

At the sight of them, Juvia let out a blood-curdling scream.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Gajeel grumbled to himself, walking through the hall all stealth like. Close behind him was Pantherlily being ever vigilant. Gajeel's sharp eyes shot from side to side impatiently. He kept having the suspicion that he was being followed but had still not run into anyone. He wanted to find the person bugging him and show them a thing or too.

"Gajeel, what do you make of this?" Lily asked. Gajeel turned to his partner and saw him pointing to a panel attached to the wall. The Iron Dragon Slayer stalked over to the wall and examined the device.

"I have no idea," he admitted in frustration. Suddenly, Gajeel's ears twitched at the sound of light footsteps. They were drawing closer to their location. Gajeel smirked to himself, finally able to quench his thirst for a good fight. As the footsteps grew louder, Gajeel turned his arm into a large sword and swung it at the person turning down the hallway.

He missed Levy just barely. If she had been any taller than her head would have been sliced clean off. The small blunette shrieked in surprise, jumping a few feet away. Gajeel growled lowly, reverting his arm back to normal.

"Dang it Shrimp, I was about to wipe your head clean off.

"W-Well if you weren't wandering around not paying attention then it wouldn't have happened!" she said, still startled by his attack, "I've been looking all over for you. I just came out of what looked like the men's locker room."

A sly smile appeared on Gajeel's face, "Gihi, you snuck into the men's locker room?" Levy's pale face grew a fierce red.

"S-SHUT UP!" she yelled. Lily sighed softly.

"Enough you two. Levy, do you know what this is?" he asked gesturing to the panel on the wall. Levy strolled over to the panel and scanned over it quickly. Gajeel folded his large arms, tapping his foot on the floor.

"It must be some sort of control panel that the staff uses," she said. Levy reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of red Gale Force Reading Glasses, "Maybe I can find the location of the Life Stone through this." Levy pressed a couple buttons, quickly reading through all the information being processed.

As Levy tried searching for the right room, Gajeel sensed another presence. Unlike when he felt Levy nearing, a sense of dread filled his bones. He slowly turned his arm back into the sword. Lily noticed his apprehension and transformed into his battle mode.

"Levy, you better hurry up," the exceed said. Gajeel backed up closer to the blunette, shielding her body from view in case of an attack. A beeping sound came from the panel and Levy smiled.

"I've got it! It's in section 5!" she cheered but received no acknowledgment from either of them. She turned around in confusion.

Her brown eyes grew wide, causing her glasses to tumble off her face. Standing a few feet away were two deformed humans. Just like the woman who attached Nalu, these two had on metal masks covering their faces. Their bodies were covered in scars, extra limbs and some oozing substance. They screeched an unearthly sound that made Levy cup her ears. Gajeel pushed her farther behind him.

"Took you long enough Shrimp."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

A light fixture flickered for a moment before shining brightly like the rest. Nalu peaked from behind the corner she was near, waiting for anyone to come by. When nobody came, she tiptoed to the other side of the hall, resting her back against a sign that said "section 5."

Happy flew up next to her, trying to steady himself in the air. They listened to the still humming of the heater, which didn't ease their nerves. They hadn't run into a single person since they split up from the main group. It didn't settle well with them believing that they weren't being followed.

 _ **Where is everybody?**_

 _Maybe Erza and the others ran into them and they are fighting them off,_ Lucy suggested, though she had her doubts. Something bigger was going on and she needed to know what.

Nalu gestured Happy to follow. They turned the next corner and stopped in the middle of the hall.

In front of them stood a single door. It wasn't labeled with a sign like the other doors she had seen and it sent a red flag into her mind. Nalu stared down at the space between the door and the floor and saw a strange blue light. Memories of the night Natsu and Lucy became Nalu surfaced.

 _Could it be?_

Hesitantly, Nalu stretched her hand forward and placed it on the doorknob. Happy landed on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. He could sense a powerful aura coming from that room and it couldn't be anything good. With one quick push they opened the door.

The room was very spacious, though there wasn't much in it. The humming of the heater was louder in there and it made Nalu's mind feel fuzzy. Her eyes wandered to the center of the room.

There was a lab table placed in the center. Large wires and cables were attached to the bottom and sprouted up to the high ceiling and across the floor like the root system of a tree.

Nalu inched closer to the table, staring up at the wiring reaching up into the heavens. Hidden in the mass of circuitry she could see some sort of metal box connected to it all. From it came a bright blue light. Nalu's eyes sparkled in anticipation as she took another step closer.

 _Natsu, that's it._

 _ **The Life Stone. The thing that made us like this.**_

 _And the thing that can turn us back._

Nalu rushed up to the lab table and climbed onto it. She stood up and grabbed hold of the wires connected to the table. She eased herself up using the wires as grips and climbed closer to the box. As she came face to face with it her heart began to beat irregularly. Happy watched silently while Nalu had a staring contest with the piece of metal.

The pinkette removed one of her hands and shakily reached out for the latch that kept the box closed. Her fingers rested on the small piece for what felt like and eternity. Nalu snapped her eyes shut, taking in an uneasy breath. Sweat trickled down her face to her chin. When her courage returned to her she opened her eyes, flipped up the latch and opened the door.

It was empty.

"W-Where is it?" Nalu asked in confusion. She placed her hand in the box, feeling around for something that wasn't there. Happy flew off her shoulders as her movements became more desperate.

"Where is it?" she kept asking aloud. No matter what she did she couldn't see, feel or smell any sign of the stone. Eventually she stopped and just stared at the empty compartment.

 _We came all this way… for nothing?_ Lucy asked helplessly.

 _ **I don't understand. Where did it go?**_

In the skurry, Nalu hadn't heard the door behind her open. Nalu's eyes widened and her eyes twitched when the door closed quietly. She prayed to the heavens above that it was Gray or Erza or anybody, but her hopes were crushed when a chillingly familiar voice echoed in the large room.

"Are you looking for this?"

 **Well that was exciting! For me at least! HAHAHA I'm so evil! It feels good to be back and hopefully that won't happen again for a long time. REVIEW! FAVORITE! KISS A BABY! FOLLOW! HAVE A LOVERLY DAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Do you have that friend that watches the same series as you but doesn't support your OTP? Instead they support that relationship with one of them but put them with the character they will clearly never end up with? And you try to respect that person by not talking about yours but they don't have a problem talking about their beliefs on their ship and why they believe it will be a thing?!**

 **No? Then I wish I had ya'lls lives. I hopped a fence to get away from my friend when she started talking about why Nali is better than Nalu. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, this week has just been a nightmare. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Nalu's bones shook deep within her. The chilling voice hadn't said anything for a few moments but it still left an unwelcome imprint on Nalu's mind. It was unmistakable who had spoken. Nalu released her grip on the wires and slowly slid down to the table below. Her sandals hitting the table echoed through the mostly empty room.

"It's good to see you again," said another voice. Nalu recognized this one as well and it didn't make her feel any better. Her body tensed as it turned against it's own will toward the door. Even though she knew exactly who was there she couldn't stop her beating heart and raging mind.

 _They're here. They're here. They're here!_

 _ **I'll rip they're bloody hearts out!**_

 _I-I can't do it! I thought I could but I can't!_

 _ **I'm not letting them get away!**_

 _Natsu please don't!_

 _ **NO! No more running Lucy! I can't do it anymore! We promised we would get our bodies back and I can't hold back anymore!**_

Although Lucy wanted to resist, she couldn't stop Natsu from facing the man and woman at the door head on. The moment they saw them they froze. It was as if Lucy could feel all of Natsu's anger and confidence slowly leak out of them and any she may have had was gone as well. Their lower lip trembled, as they looked the newcomers in the eyes.

Standing in the doorway were the two personages Nalu hoped not to face. The man had brown hair with a tint of grey from stress. In their memories his hair was shorter but now parts of it fell over his face. The woman's black hair was pulled into a low ponytail despite how short it was. They both had on the same lab coats and glasses that Nalu remembered, however there was something different about them. They no longer had that spark of excitement they had when working on them. They seemed duller and more fragile, like they had let themselves go without a care.

Resting in the man's hand was a light blue stone. It glowed lightly, illuminating the two scientists.

Nalu stared at them as smiles spread across their faces. Not the kind and gentle smiles their guild members had. These held dark intent. Sweat formed above her brow and her throat felt parched. Her mouth moved on it's own accord.

"Y-You're…"

"It's been a long time, our greatest creation," the man started, cracking a grin, "I was impressed by your escape and how far you've made it. Melting your own cell was something we had not excepted you to do, but in the end it didn't surprise me that you would make it this far."

Nalu slowly inched her way off of the lab table. Her dark eyes flickered between the eyes of the lab coats and the stone in the man's hand. She needed to get it away from him. She deduced that she could fight them if necessary, but a power like that of the stone was unpredictable and she had no idea what it could do. The pinkette had to take it slow and steady. Nalu let her feet fall lightly to the floor, one hand resting on the table.

"How did you know we were coming?" Nalu asked. The male doctor smirked, "We knew the whole time that you would come back to us. You may have been freed from the drug known as "The Sleep" that we put you under but you are still captured. You're still two birds trapped in one small cage."

A growl reverberated through Nalu's body. This man spoke of her like she was some kind of thing, not two living people. She wondered how a human could possibly view others like that. She wondered a lot of things for she knew very little of the people who had held her for three months. Nalu stopped moving towards them and her defensive posture straightened as she squinted her dark orbs.

"Who are you?" she dubbed as an appropriate question. The man adjusted his glasses with his fingers that reminded Nalu of Loke.

"Forgive us. I suppose you don't precisely know who we are," the man stated. He lifted his free hand and gestured to the woman beside him, "This is Doctor Lin Oshiro. My name is Doctor Ty Long. We were once members of the Fiore's National Experimental Health Committee."

"Once?" Nalu questioned skeptically, "You aren't anymore?"

"I'm afraid not," the woman known as Doctor Lin responded, "we have been released from our position because of our, _idealistic_ pursuits." She said, almost sugar coating it. It didn't fool the pinkette that they were clearly insane. Nalu's features hardened to try to seem intimidating, "Give me that stone now," she demanded, still slowly inching towards the pair once more, "Turn me back to normal and everyone else you fused together!"

Doc. Ty tsked loudly, "Now why would we want to do that?" he asked almost playfully. Natsu didn't like how these people didn't see them as the true threat that they were. They were just messing with them, toying with their thoughts and emotions and he didn't find it entertaining one bit, "Because if you don't, Natsu will turn that smug grin on your face into ash."

The two scientists chuckled mirthfully.

"He always did enjoy threatening us, even when he was drugged and barely conscious," Doc. Lin laughed. The playful doctor's face grew serious, "you can't lay a finger on us, because if you do-" the woman raised a hand and snapped her fingers. The small sound was soon overpowered by a larger, more mechanical one. Nalu turned her head over to the side. Past the lab table Nalu could see a large garage door creaking open noisily. Shadows from the other side crept into the room like a panther stalking it's pray. The open door revealed many silhouettes, many of them disfigured. Nalu grimaced at the sight of about ten fusion experiments. Their frail bodies were decorated with scraps of metal, stitches, green ooze, and extra appendages. They hollered and screamed like animals locked inside cages who wanted nothing more than to be free.

The display left Nalu disgusted, but her disgust soon turned to fear when she saw that being held by each of the creatures was her comrades. They struggled against their captures but despite their weak appearances they had powerful grips on each of the Fairy Tail mages. Nalu's eyes flickered back to the scientists a few feet away in disbelief. Doc. Ty tossed the stone carelessly in the air before catching it in is other hand.

"Now that we know that ethernano was the source of the bond in the Life Stone, we've filled the room with ethernano particles. We could easily fuse any of your friends together if you don't cooperate." Nalu took a small sniff of the air. Something smelt off about it but the different was so little. She assumed that the change was the ether they had released through the air vents and covered by the sound of the heater when she came in. If these scientists were telling the truth and they weren't careful then just activating the stone could fuse everyone in the room together. Nalu glared at the man and woman smirking triumphantly, but there was one thing that confused her.

"Ethernano? You're not making any sense?" she said. She vaguely remembered them mentioning it when she had first become Nalu, something about it being the bond that fused Natsu and Lucy together, however something didn't sit right with her. It may have sounded plausible, but it just felt off.

It felt wrong.

"When we fused the two of you together Natsu had traces of ethernano in his bloodstream," Lin stated. Nalu squinted in confusion.

 _Ethernano inside of Natsu? Why are there magic particles inside of you._

 _ **I don't know. I don't remember eating any of that crystal stuff like at the Tower of Heaven.**_

 _Tower of Heaven?_

 _ **Yeah, Jellal said something about ethernano and how it gave me the ability to enter Dragon Force. I guess I still have some left in me.**_

Lucy didn't respond. It didn't seem logical to her that after all this time he still had ether in his body. It had to be something else. Lucy didn't have time to dwell on it as the scientists continued.

"It was deemed that the ethernano was the reason your bond stayed strong unlike all our other subjects."

From the other side of the room, the Fairy Tail mages began to stir. "You're just going to blindly except that the ether has something to do with it?" spat Erza angrily.

"Silence girl!" Lin yelled, "You know nothing of the countless months we've spent slaving away to reach our conclusion!"

"So much failure, so little success," mumbled Ty, "Yet the answer was so obvious that we were too blind to see it."

"Hours slaved!" Gray yelled, trying to worm his wrists out of the creatures hold, "What about all the people whose lives you ruined?"

"They were a small price to pay for this discovery," answered Lin, glaring at the Ice Maker. "When we first started working with the stone our colleagues mocked us and ridiculed us for working with such a foolish piece of magic filth!" The woman's eyes which appeared cold and heartless when she came in the room with her comrade now appeared softer, almost hurt, the mages noticed."They shunned us and we had no choice but to complete our studies on our own. Every turn we took led to more failure, but now we finally have the answer… and, something even better."

Just as Ty was about to continue, Nalu launched herself at the doctors. While they were busy explaining their reasoning to their nakama Nalu took the opportunity to sneak closer. She made a grab for the stone in the old doctor's hands but just barely missed. Before she could make another grab, a large force hit her back, sending her painfully to the floor a few feet away.

She glanced back at the doctors who were now accompanied by another fusion experiment. This one was exceptionally larger than the rest with bulging muscles and thick veins. Doctor Ty readjusted his glasses, staring coldly at the pinkette lying on the floor.

"You," he said lowly, "You were the proof that our work wasn't a waste. You were the one. Our only success at creating a brand new form of life."

"Our 100%."

Nalu panted heavily as she processed Ty's statement. Their work, their prized work was everything to them. It had driven them to the brink of insanity and Nalu doubted there was any reviving them. And now that she was back in their clutches they had everything they needed.

"Now that you have returned we can continue our studies, especially now that you two can operate like a normal human being. Imagine what goes on inside that little mind of yours," Ty laughed.

Nalu forced herself onto her feet, wincing when she touched her scraped up knee from the fall. She glared at the two scientists with pure unadulterated hate, "Why don't you try and find out."

She made another quick lung for the stone, the large fusion coming at her in response. Its fist was heading her way at ridiculous speeds, but she dodged it nonetheless. Using Natsu and Lucy's combined physical ability, she jumped onto it's back and wrapped her legs around it's neck. The creature started flailing its whole body around in hopes of flinging her off but the pinkette only tightened her grip.

Its movements soon grew lazy with the lack of oxygen getting into its body. Its body started leaning forward without warning. Before he hit the ground with a large thump, NaLu leapt off it's back and a couple feet away from Ty and Lin. She smirked at the scowl evident on the evil man's face.

"Clearly we have misjudged your ability to adapt and your ability to be controlled."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises. Now hand over the stone or I'll beat the both of you!" Nalu threatened.

"You think you can beat us girl?" Ty raised his voice, startling Nalu, "We know the truth now. All we need is the means to fight back!" Ty held the stone out in front of him, tightening his grip on the object. The blue light emanating from it grew brighter. The mages in the room could feel the overwhelming amount of energy coming from it. The air in the room began to feel thinner. Objects shook and fell to the floor. The pinkette watched as the stone began to tremble in Ty's hand and it appeared as if he was struggling to contain it.

Almost like the wind blowing on a stormy day, Nalu felt a large force pulling her towards Ty and the Life Stone. In fright she grabbed onto one of the wires connected to the lab table.

"Natsu! Lushi! Help!" yelled Happy, as he too was being dragged toward the stone. Nalu's eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Before it was too late she grabbed hold of his tail.

On the other side of the room the mages and the fusions were feeling the same pull. In their weak state, the experiments couldn't fight against the force and were being pulled as well. The mages used this to their advantage to escape the creatures clutches. Erza shook her holder loose and he went hurdling toward the other side of the room. Requiping a sword, Erza stabbed it firmly into the ground to keep herself from suffering the same fate as the fusion. Gajeel had the same idea and stabbed his sword arm into the ground. He held onto Levy and Pantherlily tightly to keep them safe.

"What's happening?!" Wendy yelled over the roaring force. Juvia tightened her hold on the Dragon Slayer to keep her in place.

"It's that stone!" yelled Gray, shooting a look at the blinding light.

"He's using the stone like a magnet to pull everything in the room to his point of origin!" yelled Levy.

"What happens when everything gets there?!" yelled Lily. After he said it, the pull ceased. The mages relaxed their aching muscles, relieved that it was over.

Nalu let go of Happy's tail and appologised for holding it so tightly. Her eyes turned to the place where Ty, Lin and the large fusion were.

The poor girl's mouth dropped open in shock.

Standing above her was the largest fusion she had ever seen. It took the form of a man at least thirty feet tall. It had four large arms instead of two and an extra leg growing from it's left calf. Its body was twisted and disfigured in a manner that could make even the strongest of will vomit at the sight. All along its body were the faces of the goons that had been sent to capture the mages, each moaning in agony. Its huge face resembled Doctor Ty but had some black strands of hair that made Nalu think of Doctor Lin. From its chest a blue light flickered like a light bulb that was on it's last leg.

It stared down at NaLu, smirking and chuckling in a horrific manner. Green ooze leaked out of the mouth and almost landed on her and Happy. She quickly climbed to her feet, still staring at the monster.

 _Natsu? Can we panic now?_

 ** _...Y-Yes._**

 **Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is crappy. FAVORITE! REVIEW! DANCE WITH A DOG! FOLLOW!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I hate to see this story reach its conclusion. I had a lot of fun with this one. Once this one is over I plan on finishing up my Lord of the Rings parody and do my spy AU "Dodging Bullets" which I hope all of you read. If you haven't already, check out my new one-shot, "Loke's plan". On with the story.**

The Fairy Tail mages stared in unbelief at the creature, the monster that took up most of the room. They had never seen anything so hideous and unnatural in their entire lives.

The creature stared down at Nalu whose bones were as stiff as wood. It was as if her fears had manifested into that very monster a couple feet away. The beast raised a giant fist and sent it down on Nalu. The poor pinkette stood deathly still while the fist grew closer. Just before it would have ultimately destroyed her, a person rammed into Nalu, knocking her away from the attack.

"Watch yourself Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he and Nalu skidded across the floor. They crashed into a nearby wall but suffered no damage. From the other side of the room Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy came running to see if they were alright. Levy helped NaLu sit up but the girl was still in a daze about what happened. Gajeel turned his attention to the other side of the room where Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Pantherlily were charging at the super fusion. He stood up and glanced down at the group of girls and Happy.

"Watch her. She's in no condition to fight," he ordered, referring to Nalu. Said girl lowered her head down, her eyes being shrouded by her bangs. Levy nodded in understanding as Gajeel charged into battle.

"Water Slicer!" yelled Juvia, sending a wave of water blades at the monster. The thing raised it's arm to shield itself from the attack, virtually unaffected by her attack. Gray growled in frustration and smashed his fists together.

"Ice Make: Lance!" A large group of ice spears hurdled through the air. They smashed into small pieces against the tough skin of the creature. The beast just chuckled at their pathetic attempts to defeat it.

"Wonderful," it said, startling everyone in the room. Its voice was very gravely, sounding as if it were a mixture of many different voices, although two voices stood out amongst the rest.

"Yes, fight us, loathe us, it will do nothing. It will only prove that our work was successful and we were right," said Ty and Lin followed by the other voices. Gray clenched his fists in frustration. He berated his mind for actually feeling fear against those psychopaths.

Erza yelled in anger, "I will not give up! Give us the stone!"

Levy's eyes widened. She stared at the monster, or more specifically the blue light coming form its chest. The bluenette stood up and ran a few feet closer to the fight but still at a safe distance. She cupped her hands around her mouth to make sure her voice was projected.

"Erza! The stone! Grab the stone! If you get it they will turn back to normal!"

"Really?" asked Lily while he flew Gajeel high above the monsters head. He released the Dragon Slayer and he landed on the super fusions back. Gajeel slashed at the beasts skin repeatedly but it made no move to stop him.

"Of course! Because the stone is trying to keep all the bodies together, it is drawing on a lot of energy. If you remove the stone then the monster will fall apart!"

"Is she right?" asked Juvia, finding the statement hard to believe.

"Of course she's right!" yelled Gajeel from the creatures back, "Levy knows everything!" The bluenette blushed, unable to comment. Instead Ty and Lin laughed.

"You really think that's enough to stop us?! It will take a lot more than removing the stone to take us down!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Erza. Her body began to glow brightly matching the intensity of the stone. When it disappeared Erza was dressed in silver armor that resembled an angel.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" She zoomed into the sky sending a barrage of swords at the creature's chest. Each sword bounced off carelessly. Gajeel ran up the super fusions back and past it's neck. Using his legs he launched himself off of its body. He turned around, sucking in a breathe.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. The power from the attack sent him flying back but hit the monsters chest dead center. The beast winced in pain before roaring an unearthly scream. The Fairy Tail mages covered their ears at the frequency.

"It hurts!" Happy whined, rolling around on the ground. Wendy whimpered, clutching her hands to her ears harder. Nalu sat still, letting the sound resonate through her.

The creature swung a large arm at the mages, hitting them and knocking them into the wall harshly. Then it turned to the small group beside Nalu. Wendy, Levy, and the exceeds tried to shield Nalu in a futile attempt but were also tossed to the side like garbage. Nalu sat motionless as the monster inched closer to her.

It wrapped a hand around her small body and picked her up off the ground. Smaller hands sprouted out of the beast's skin and touched Nalu all over, but she did not respond. The monster smirked while bringing Nalu closer to its face.

"We'd hate to destroy you, but you have been more of a nuisance than we realized," it growled. It's breath smelt of decay making Nalu cringe. "It won't matter anymore. We could always repeat the process and make more fusions. Pathetic really how you came all this way for the Life Stone but can't even touch it."

Ty and Lin laughed maniacally, holding Nalu farther away from their face. Their large body swayed around as if doing a celebratory dance, "The stone is ours to control and we will always be its masters!" The mages slowly raised themselves of the ground, fighting back the pain shooting through their bodies. They watched heartbroken as the scientists danced around in victory.

"… You're wrong."

"Huh," said Ty and Lin. They glanced down at their hand where Nalu was. Suddenly, they screeched out, dropping Nalu from their grip. The mages witnessed steam rise off of the monsters hand once Nalu was released. They gripped their injured limb, staring at the boils that were already forming on it.

"You burned me!" they yelled.

"You can never control the stone," muttered a soft voice. The fusion glared down at Nalu who was standing up off the ground. Her eyes were still shrouded by her pink hair. Just as Ty and Lin were about to attack, a large wave of heat burst forth from Nalu. The mages tried shrouding their eyes as protection. Lifting their heads up just slightly they were able to see what was happening.

Golden flames surrounded the ground and encased Nalu in a ring of gold fire. Her pink hair flew around violently as the fire grew higher. Ty and Lin flinched away from the flames, afraid of being touched again. Nalu watched them from the center, her brown eyes now a beautiful jade green.

"The Life Stone was meant to be a gift to the world. You're wrong about the stone, but more importantly you are wrong about me!" she pressed. Nalu took a step closer, the fires moving with her.

"You don't know me just because you cooked me up inside of a lab. I'm not some thing you made like a science project. I am and always will be Natsu and Lucy! I am their courage, fear, strength, passion, and love!" Nalu continued walking forward. Her friends marveled at her and the power that solely came from her body. Ty and Lin moved backwards. The sweat on their forehead was visible due to the light of the fire.

"S-Stay back!" they warned uselessly.

"Long before you met me I depended on these things and they are what made us, what made me, a team. They made me one whole. Your science mumbo jumbo didn't give us the ability to speak as one, walk as one, or even think as one! That was all me!"

Ty and Lin's back was up against the wall. They trembled in fear despite how small in comparison their foe was. The jade in Nalu's eyes grew fiercer as if they were glowing.

"The Life Stone isn't a tool. It's magic, and my mother taught me that all magic originated from love. Your bond isn't ethernano like you think. It's love that made us Nalu!" The pinkette slowly raised her hands as if to prepare a magic attack. The pinkette glared up at the monster, and though it was just for a moment, Ty and Lin could have sworn they saw Natsu and Lucy in her eyes.

" _ **LOVE IS THE BOND THAT MADE WE, ME!"**_

"How is this possible!" the scientists screamed in terror. Nalu threw her fist forward forcefully.

" _ **UNISON RAID: CELESTIAL DRAGON'S BURNING STAR!"**_

A bright radiance shot forth from Nalu's fist automatically. The light hit directly the place on the beasts chest where the stone was. The pulse forced the super fusion up against the wall. Parts of the ceiling began to crumble under the stress of Nalu's attack. The mages took cover from the falling debris.

"What about Nalu?" Happy asked. Nobody knew what to say. If Natsu and Lucy thought they could handle it then they wouldn't interfere. It was all up to them.

Nalu could feel the strain on her body as the pulse shot at Ty and Lin. She could feel her knees begin to cave under the pressure and her heartbeat speed up at unnatural rates. A small strand of blood leaked from her nose but she made no move to wipe it. The weight of her arm began to feel too much for her and she was about to drop it.

 _We still need to grab the stone._

Lucy.

Nalu's head shot up at the sudden voice. She twisted her head around to the left and right but saw no one there.

Natsu.

This time half her body spun with her. She definitely recognized those voices.

"Momma?" she whispered. Nalu glanced back at the pulse shooting at the stone. From within the golden flames she saw something she didn't think was possible. Still shining from inside the monsters chest was the stone. It flickered lightly over and over again.

"Lucy. Natsu." They heard from the stone. Nalu could feel tears run down her cheeks and drip to the ground.

"Igneel! Momma!" Nalu screamed, smiling out of pure happiness. She never imagined hearing her parent's voices again.

"Lucy, listen to me darling," the voice of her mother whispered, "destroy the stone."

Nalu's smile dropped just as quickly as it appeared, "W-What?! No, I can't! I have to change back! A-And what about you?!"

"Natsu," said the rough voice of Igneel, "Listen to Layla. You must destroy it. If you don't then Ty and Lin will just take it again. Destroy it. Trust me."

"I-I-" was all Nalu could force out. She didn't know what to do. Natsu and Lucy were both stubborn and didn't want to lose their parents, but the better part of them knew it had to be done; if not for their parents, then for the greater good of the world. Tears of anger and sadness spilled from her eyes. Her arm began to wobble from the stress and power of their attack.

"I-I can't," she whispered desperately, "I can't hold it."

A small weight could be felt on Nalu's left shoulder. It felt like a light hand. She glanced behind her, expecting it to be Erza or Levy, however it was neither.

Nalu gasped as Layla Heartfilia smiled at her. Nalu could faintly see through the woman's head and knew it was nothing more than an image probably produced by the stone. Nalu was to shocked to find any words to say to her. Another weight appeared on her right shoulder like another hand. She whirled her head around to see the image a man. His face was decorated in scars and he had a mop of shaggy red hair, but despite his scary appearance, Natsu recognized the warmth in his yellow eyes.

"Dad," Nalu muttered softly. Igneel simply smiled, facing forward. Igneel stretched out his free arm and wrapped his hand over Nalu's shaking one. Layla put forth her own hand also placing it on top.

"It's okay," the blonde said into the daughter's ear, "we're with you."

Nalu steadied her erratic breath, looking down at the hands of her mother and father. A feeling of peace washed over her body and she raised her hand higher. The pinkette closed her eyes slowly, relishing in the feeling of her parents hands.

The sounds around her completely vanished, all except the sound of a stone breaking.

 **Aren't I amazing at cliffhangers? I know I'm terrible. Next chapter will be the last along with an epilogue. Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe that this is the last chapter! I'm going to miss this story, but not as much as I miss the awkwardness of Natsu and Lucy first trying to work their body! I hope you all enjoyed this story and read my other ones!**

Nalu snapped her eyes open when the silence grew to long. She blinked in confusion a she shifted her gaze at her surroundings.

She was no longer inside "Lab A" or at least she assumed she wasn't. All she could see before her was a long expanse of the horizon. The sky was a peach color with some pink swirled in the clouds. The large fluffy pieces of air drifted by as carelessly as the mix of warm colors covering the sky.

She couldn't see anything in view, and that included the ground. Nalu looked down at her feet and gasped in surprise. She could still see the sky under her. The pinkette tapped her foot on what she assumed was noting but blinked in astonishment when her foot did indeed come in contact with something. There was in fact a floor under her yet she couldn't see it.

 _It's like we're standing on glass,_ Lucy marveled.

 _ **Hey,**_ thought Natsu, glancing around again, "Where is everyone?" None of her friends or even the super fusion was in sight. Her movements became more frantic as she searched for her nakama. After a minute or two Nalu gave up. She ran a hand through her pink hair, rather upset that she was all alone with no clue where everybody was. She thought about what happened before she ended up in her current predicament. All she could remember was doing a unison raid with the help of Layla and Igneel. Nalu's eyes widened when an unpleasant thought entered her head.

 _You don't think we're, DEAD, do you?_

 _ **Aww man! I can't believe we hit the bucket!**_

"You're not dead yet."

Nalu's head shot around to the source of the voice. Where there was once nobody now stood two people. The blonde woman smiled at Nalu tenderly. Beside her was the redheaded male. Nalu's eyes locked with theirs for only a second before she ran at them at a full sprint. She collided with the woman who on instinct wrapped her arms around the pinkette. The redhead wrapped his arms around Nalu as well, running a hand over her head comfortingly.

"Momma," she sniffled, rubbing her face into the woman's shoulder, "Dad."

Layla smiled, kissing Nalu's forehead, "Hello darling. It's been a long time." Nalu reluctantly pulled away to take a good look at her parents. Her brown eyes rested on Igneel. Though Lucy didn't recognize the man, Natsu knew for a fact who it was. Nalu scrunched her face in obvious confusion.

"Igneel why are you a human?" she asked skeptically. Igneel let out a merry laugh startling Lucy. His voice was booming despite his human appearance.

"I thought it would be easier to have a conversation we could see eye to eye," he answered, "In this world I can take any form I want. But look at you Natsu," the man held his arms out gesturing to Nalu, "You've changed too. In more ways than one," he said, trying to keep from laughing.

Lucy ignored his comment, still shocked to be in the presence of her and Natsu's dead parents. Nalu blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I missed you so much. Both of you." Nalu's mind wandered back to the voices she had been hearing throughout the whole endeavor. Her smile grew, "All this time the voices were you."

Layla's sweet smile dropped sadly, "We're so sorry this had to happen to the two of you. You really don't deserve it."

"It's not you're fault. You tried to help," said Nalu. She glanced to the side nervously to avoid her parent's gaze. She was extremely confused by everything. She thought she understood it but now it was even more complicated. She turned back to her parents, staring them in the eyes, "Momma, Dad, I don't understand any of this. How are you here? How is this possible?"

Igneel and Layla glanced at each other as if having a silent conversation. Igneel took a deep breath before turning back to the pinkette. Nalu awaited his answer.

"The Life Stone is the connection between that which is fantasy and reality in a sense," he started. He lifted his hands, "It is the missing link between what is possible and what is impossible."

Nalu looked hi in the eyes hesitantly. Natsu had never been this afraid to look at his father, "Like… speaking with the dead?"

"Or two people becoming one," said Layla, placing a delicate hand on Nalu's shoulder. Nalu registered what they were explaining, but still wasn't sure she got all of it. There was still so much about the stone that made no sense to her. She looked at Layla for answers, "How… How is it that those other people became…" the pinkette didn't know if she had the guts to finish her sentence as if it would be disrespectful to the people who Lin and Ty wronged. Layla bit her lip guiltily Lucy noticed.

"The Life Stone was never meant to be controlled. Humans were not meant to understand what it was or what it could do. Doctor Ty and Lin tried to control a power never meant to belong to them in the first place. As a result, all their experiments failed."

Nalu thought of the first fusion she saw, along with Merida and Jun. The images of the dead fusions in the chambers haunted her memory as well.

"All those poor people… then… how come we didn't fail?" she questioned. Layla giggled lightly and drew a hand up to her mouth. Igneel smiled, combing a hand through his red hair.

"That's something we wondered too. Had you been fused with anyone else from your guild you too would have died," he admitted.

 _Being fused with one of our nakama would have killed us?_ Thought Lucy. She didn't want to believe it was possible just by fusing with someone other than Natsu.

 _ **I told you that you were better off being fused with me than Gray!**_

 _Oh shut up you dummy_ , replied Lucy.

"Then why didn't we?"

Layla laughed again, startling Nalu, "You said it yourself Lucy dear." Nalu blinked in confusion, trying to recall herself saying something like that. Everything before arriving there was becoming fuzzy. The blankness was really starting to bug the mages.

 _ **LOVE IS THE BOND THAT MADE WE, ME!**_

Nalu's breath hitched.

"Love?"

Layla nodded, "Love is something that we still barely understand. It transcends life and death and all rationality. It is an impossible and improbably force that can never be controlled." Layla took a step toward her daughter and her lover. She lifted her hand and placed it just under Nalu's chin, tilting it up slightly, "The bond the two of you share protected you as you protect each other and the stone recognized it."

"That's why you were the only success and the only experiment that could function like a normal human being," added Igneel.

Natsu and Lucy had no idea what to say. They knew that their relationship wasn't exactly perfect. Lucy was loud, Natsu was noisy, and they both had the tendency to get on each other's nerves, and yet they were able to transcend the unthinkable. To break the boundary of what Ty and Lin deemed impossible, and it didn't take magic or power to do it. It took the simplest answer that even a child knew.

Layla released Nalu's chin and the girl looked down at her small hands. They were the hands that they awoke to and didn't know how to function, yet now they treasured these hands more than their own. Nalu smiled softly.

"Love," she muttered. Layla nodded and Igneel smiled proudly.

"It truly is the bond that made you two, you," Layla giggled. Nalu smiled, a laugh escaping her lips. The three laughed happily together until Nalu noticed a bright light peaking over the horizon.

"Our time is up," stated Igneel, "It is time for the two of you to return home."

"But what about the stone?" Nalu remembered that without it she couldn't turn back to normal. Layla grabbed hold of both of Nalu's hands for comfort.

"You have nothing to fear. Everything will be all right."

"Will I ever see you two again?" the pinkette asked, though it sounded more like a plea.

Layla nodded, "One day. I'm so proud of you Lucy." Lucy's mother pulled Nalu into one final hug, holding her as tightly as possible, "keep the bond you share strong," she whispered into Nalu's ear. Natsu and Lucy could tell that the message wasn't just Lucy but the both of them.

When Layla finally released Nalu the bright light began to steadily approach the group. Nalu whipped away the tears gathering in her eyes. The last time she lost her parents she didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Now that she finally had that change she was happy. The last thing she wanted was to ruin it with her tears.

"Natsu!" Igneel called out to the pinkette, "Watch over he! She's a real keeper!" Nalu laughed, her small fangs poking out proudly.

"Thank you Layla and Igneel. I love you!" Nalu called out to her parents before the light completely engulfed them. Layla and Igneel smiled back at their children. They opened their mouths just as the light covered the sky with a blinding brilliance.

"We love you too, Nalu."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"NALU!" yelled Gray. The Ice Maker pushed another chunk of debris out of his path, searching around for his comrade.

After Nalu's large display of power everything had gone completely white. When the light died down the entire room was a mess. Gray couldn't see a foot in front of him from all the dust and fallen debris from the super fusion's attack. Heck, they couldn't even find the fusions body.

"She isn't here either!" he called back to Erza from across the room.

"Just keep searching for her. We can't stop now!" she yelled back. Erza wouldn't admit it but she was terrified. They had been searching for almost an hour with no luck. She prayed that Natsu and Lucy would be okay.

"I found something!" yelled Gajeel. Everyone rushed over to Gajeel in hopes that he found their lost comrades.

"Did you find Nalu?" asked Levy. Gajeel's gaze was set on something a few feet away. He shook his head simply.

"I don't know what it is." Gray came up next to him to see what he had found. Almost immediately did the smell of burning flesh infiltrate Gray's nose. He covered it though it didn't help in the slightest. His grimaced at the figure lying on the floor.

He didn't know what he was looking at but it was clearly not natural. It was a large lump of burnt and melted flesh. He could see what looked like a head but he had no way of knowing because of how unrecognizable it was.

"Is that?" Erza started, but couldn't finish. Gajeel pulled Wendy to his side to keep her from seeing or smelling the corpse of Ty and Lin. The group continued to stare at the body, forgetting how to look away. Remorse filled some of them as they imagined the poor people force to suffer the same gruesome fate as Ty and Lin. Suddenly Juvia gasped, her blue eyes snapping up.

"If that's the doctors, then isn't Nalu close by?" Everyone looked at each other in shock before returning to the wreckage. They rummaged frantically through the metal and stone, ignoring the cold chill in the room due to the destruction of the heater.

Happy pushed a large piece of metal to the side in a desperate attempt to find his friends. Just as he was about to move on, his large eyes caught on to another figure lying a couple feet away. His pupils were drawn to its pink hair.

"I found her!" he cried out. The others sprinted to his side. They stopped just a few feet away from Nalu's still form.

"Nalu," Happy said, flying closer to her. He stopped halfway there and did a double take on the body in front of him. The others inched close behind him, confused by his sudden action. The body became more illuminated and the rest of the group froze in place as well. Gray's lower lip hung limply. Erza's brown eyes widened and began to wet with tears. Levy let out a watery gasp, covering her shaking mouth.

On the ground in front of them laid not one body but two, a man and a woman. The woman's blonde hair lay gracefully on the floor and pale skin like a golden halo. She wore a simple white dress and no shoes. She rested in the arms of a man with pink spiky hair. He wore no shirt, but he had on a pair of black pants. Both of their eyes were closed peacefully as if they were sleeping.

"I can't believe it," Erza breathed out, placing a hand over her breastplate where her heart would be.

Natsu and Lucy were back.

As the words left Erza's mouth, Natsu began to stir. He felt something warm lying in his arms and tightened his hold around it, however something didn't feel right. The presence in the back of his head was no longer there. He could physically feel that he was alone in mind and body. His eyes scrunched tiredly before he slowly pried them open. His black eyes landed on the closest object to him.

Right next to his face was a young woman's. It looked familiar but foreign at the same time. He realized that his arms were wrapped around her small waist and removed one to bring it up to her face. He gently grazed her pale cheek, marveling at its softness. His mind began to put the pieces back together and his onyx eyes widened.

"Lucy," he whispered quietly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to wake up the sleeping blonde. Her eyes slowly flickered open, instantly connecting with Natsu's. Her brown orbs flickered back and forth to every part of his face. They slowly widened and Natsu could see a glossy sheen cover them. Lucy blinked once forcing the tears to fall.

"Is it really you?" she whispered like if she spoke any louder it would all fall apart. Natsu gently lifted them to a sitting position, arms still around her waist. Lucy lifted a hand to Natsu's face. She stroked a thumb across his cheek. A single laugh came out of Natsu's mouth before tears of his own began to gather in his eyes. Large smiles spread across their faces.

"I had almost forgotten," he said breathlessly, referring to their own true appearances. Lucy nodded in agreement. They watched each other wordlessly. The more they stared at each other the less they could control themselves. Before they could stop themselves, Natsu and Lucy's eyes drifted closed once more and leaned in close to each other.

Their lips touched tenderly, still unsure if everything was truly real. The heat from Natsu's "kiss" back at the guild, but this time sparks flew as Lucy brought her hands up to Natsu's shoulders and Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy's waist. They pulled away sooner than they would have liked due to the laughing and cheering behind them.

They turned to their nakama who were laughing merrily at the sight of their missing friends. Tears were visible in all of their eyes including Gajeel who tried to hide them.

"For three months you've been stick together and now that you're free you can't keep you're hands off each other!" Gray called, rubbing one of his eyes. Natsu laughed despite himself.

"It's good to see you too Ice Princess!" called Natsu. Happy rammed himself into Natsu and Lucy before either of them knew what hit them.

"I missed you both so much!" the exceed cried and wailed. Natsu and Lucy wrapped their arms around him, hugging him tight enough to almost suffocate him. The rest of their team came to their sides as Natsu helped Lucy stand, still hugging Happy. Their friends hugged them, pestered them with questions, and in Natsu's case hit him upside the head.

Through the whole exchange Natsu and Lucy couldn't take their eyes off each other. It felt unreal seeing the other after such a long time being together and while it was good to work their own bodies they missed that feel of working together.

But that feeling would never truly leave them. As they once said and as Igneel and Layla told them, the bond would forever be there. Whether they were two people or a single person.

Love would be the bond that made them one.

 **I DID IT! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! The next one will be the epilogue. This story has been super exciting for me and I hope the rest of you. Stay tuned for the epilogue of "The Bond That Made We, Me!"**


	21. Epilogue

"Lucy there's one more headed your way!" yelled Natsu, slugging another bandit in the stomach.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "On it!" She pulled out her whip just as the last thief tried running past her. She smirked, flinging the whip so it wrapped around his ankles. The bandit couldn't save himself from face planting and knocking himself unconscious. Lucy pulled the whip lose as Natsu came walking over, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well that was uneventful. I didn't even need to use my magic."

"Well it certainly was a workout. And you could use one. I think you're gaining weight," Lucy laughed, playfully smacking Natsu's stomach. She ignored the shocked look Natsu was making and tied up the remaining bandits before she started walking back to where they last saw Erza, Gray, and Happy. While the mission to capture the thieves overrunning Shirotsume was ultimately lame, they did get split up over the overwhelming number of bandits there was.

Natsu jogged back up to Lucy, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Lucy smiled as she squeezed back in response. She still couldn't believe the overwhelming joy she felt every time she felt Natsu's hands in hers. It made her feel like a schoolgirl who had finally gotten her crush to speak to her even after being together for a whole year. It was especially refreshing considering the events that led up to their relationship.

Natsu and Lucy had struggled the first few days getting used to having their original bodies back. Everyone thought it would be easy but after spending three months stuck together they missed the feeling of being one. Some nights Lucy would feel lonely in her thoughts. On occasion she would walk all the way to Natsu's house only to meet up with him halfway there to discover he was having the same problem. The issue would be resolved by sharing some tea, laughing together for an hour or two before crawling into bed and spending the rest of the night in each others arms.

Eventually everything fell back into place and they were able to behave normally again, well almost. Gray constantly teased them about how they were even closer than before even though they weren't physically stuck together anymore, but it didn't bother them. They knew he was right. They didn't expect the others at the guild to understand what they went through and that was okay. Everyone's relationships were different and theirs was certainly unique.

"I know you're going to hate me for this but we should probably hurry back to town if we want to get on the next train home," said Lucy. She could feel his grip on her hand tighten and she watched his face turn an unhealthy shade of green."

"Lushi~! Why do you do this to me?" Lucy responded with a giggle.

"You can do it tough guy. It's not the end of the world." Her gaze wandered to the path they were taking from the forest back to town. She enjoyed the smell of the fir trees and the blooming flowers. Slowly her eyes turned to the mountain range not far away. She could easily spot the peak where "Lab A" once stood.

She remembered after returning home from the lab how excited everyone was to see her and Natsu separate. They all partied for what felt like days, which was probably accurate. During one of those days' members of the Magic Council came to ask about what had happened. They raided both labs A and B and confiscated everything there. The Fioran National Experimental Health Committee had been contacted not long after and received a firm talking to. They were ashamed of the experiments Ty and Lin had done and as punishment for not taking proper precautions they lost many of their former government privileges. Lucy felt somewhat guilty considering they didn't do anything wrong other than not keep Ty and Lin under control, but there wasn't much they could do. The fusions had been going on out of their supervision.

All of the bodies had been taken away, buried in unmarked locations. Gray had given the council forms he found in "Lab A" that had the names of the people kidnapped. Many of their family members had been interviewed on the subject, though they looked incredibly uncomfortable talking about something so devastating. Lucy could understand. Natsu refused to have him or her be interviewed out of respect, but that didn't stop the press from trying to get information on all the people who had lost their lives and Natsu and Lucy's opinion.

"Luce?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her boyfriend. He stared at her worriedly, squeezing her hand, "Are you okay?"

Lucy let out a tired sigh, "I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?" he asked. Lucy pushed back a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Just about all the people. I wish we could have helped them more," she admitted. She watched Natsu turn his attention up toward the sky. He stared up at it for a moment before breathing out.

"I do too, but I've learned over the years that we can't save them all Luce. We did what we could. At least now they are happier, wherever they are," he said in all seriousness. Lucy stared at him, flabbergasted that he could say something so mature. A tender smile graced her face.

"You're probably right. Come on, Erza, Gray, and Happy are probably waiting!" she cheered, starting into a jog with Natsu's hand still in hers. Natsu chuckled, taking the lead and dragging Lucy down the path back to Shirotsume.

"There you two are," muttered Gray as he spotted the two jogging toward him, Erza and Happy. The two were panting tiredly and laughing like a couple of crazy people, "Did you take care of you're crooks Flame-Brain?"

"I took down 15 of them," answered Natsu, "How many did you take Icicle?"

"16," Gray said proudly. Natsu's jaw dropped in shock.

"You miscounted! There's no way you beat me in beating up more guys!"

"Are you saying I don't know how to count Fire Breath?" challenged Gray, smashing his forehead against Natsu's. The two entered another one of their numerous brawls in an instant. Erza ignored them for once and turned to Lucy who was petting Happy on the head, "Did you tie them up?"

"Yeah, the police should find them up against some fir trees. What about the guys you were after?" The two girls continued to talk about the mission, completely missing Gray slip something into Natsu's pocket in the middle of the brawl.

"You left it in the inn Slanty," he muttered quietly enough so only Natsu could hear. Despite himself, Natsu smirk.

"I owe ya one Droopy." Gray smiled, shoving Natsu away. Natsu stumbled over to where the girls were and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The girls waved it off, saying "Natsu will be Natsu." The team started back to their inn chatting and arguing like the friends they were. Halfway there Lucy noticed Natsu had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, "I'm fine, I was just thinking, or considering um, well," he rambled. Lucy raised a delicate brow in confusion. Natsu ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Actually Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

Lucy was baffled by his uncommon behavior, but she decided to let him explain, "Um, yeah if that's what you want."

"Yes that's what I want,' he said. He took Lucy's hand in his and guided her towards the direction of the nearby park.

"We'll just leave the two of you alone then," said Gray, smiling smugly. As Natsu and Lucy grew farther away, he grabbed Erza's arm and Happy's tail and dragged them in his own direction.

Gray took his teammates down a second street that led to the park. He smiled when he saw Natsu and Lucy walking towards a single tree in the center. Without a word he shoved Erza and Happy behind a bush before ducking behind it himself.

"Gray I demand that you explain-"

"Shh," Gray interrupted the redhead, placing a finger over his mouth. With the same finger he pointed at their two nakama a few feet away, "Just watch."

Happy snickered knowingly, frustrating Erza even further, but she obeyed the Ice Maker and silently stared at the two mages under the tree.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked as he guided her under a sakura tree. A couple of petals fell from their perch and drifted onto Lucy's head. Lucy observed Natsu as he shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing away to avoid her gaze. She could see a blush form on his cheeks that matched the color of his hair and the flower petals. When he finally amounted the courage to look her in the eyes, Natsu straighten his back and sucked in a breath.

"Lucy, I love you," he said confidently. Lucy could feel her own face growing hot.

"I love you too. I thought you knew that."

"I do know that, I know more than anyone else could possibly know," he said, removing one hand from his pocket to meddle with a strand of his hair, "Lucy I spent three months stuck in the same body as you and to be honest, the start of it was the worst experience of my entire life."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Where is this coming from?"

"I had to be a girl," he continued, "I had to wear a skirt, giggle like I was five, and don't even get me started on our dressing and bathing issue." Lucy glanced at the few people in the park who were now listening in on their conversation. She didn't know if she could feel any more flushed,"Natsu what are you doing?"

"But at the same time it was the best experience of my life," he said, catching Lucy off guard, "Yes we had our difficulties but we also grew together. I learned things about you that I wouldn't have known any other way, and I grew to love you even more because of them. I hope you felt the same way about me."

Lucy could feel her embarrassment slowly die as she watched her boyfriend confess the feelings of his heart. She smiled lovingly at him, though his eyes were directed to the floor, "Natsu of course I feel the same way."

"If I've learned anything from our experience Luce, it's that I can't live without you by my side." He slowly pulled a small object out of his pocket; "I don't want to live without you by my side. I can't fuse us together to make that possible, but I do know the next best thing."

Natsu slowly lowered himself onto one knee. Lucy gasped sharply, tears pricking at her eyes as they landed on the small black box in Natsu's hand. From the bushes Gray smiled when Erza realized what was happening and brought a hand up to her mouth. Natsu brought his gaze back up to Lucy who was trying her hardest not to cry but failing.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he flipped the lid to the box up, "will you marry me?" Inside the box was a silver ring with a single gemstone on it. Lucy let out a watery gasp when she saw that the jewel had two halves, a red one and a pink one, placed together to form one jewel.

"Y-Yes."

The people around them cheered with joy for the newly engaged couple. Gray laughed and wrapped an arm around Erza's shoulders, steadying her as she laughed and cried all at once. Happy flew above the two mages chanting about how Natsu and Lucy loved~ each other.

Natsu stood back up and slid the ring onto Lucy's finger. The blonde could no longer control herself and flung herself into Natsu's arms, kissing him as hard as she could. The noise around them disappeared along with all the people and buildings. As far as they knew, they were all alone.

And they were one.

 **Thank you all so much for supporting my story. It was a blast writing it. Like I promised I'm moving on to my spy AU "Dodging Bullets" and I hope you all read that one as well. Until next time!**


End file.
